All Because of a Hippogriff
by muggledad
Summary: What happens if Harry realizes how important Hermione is to him during their time travel experience at the end of Book 3. AU HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Three Minutes**

********Edge of the Forbidden Forest, 2215 June 09, 1994********

Harry sat next to his best friend, Hermione, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, quite possibly the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was going to live with his Godfather, finally able to escape the hell on earth that was his relatives' house that he had been forced to live in all his life.

Harry frowned as his thoughts left the giddy focus of departing from the loving confines of his relatives' home. Something about his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin was nagging at the back of his mind. Glancing around and checking his watch, he saw that their past selves wouldn't be emerging from the Whomping Willow for a good thirty minutes or so. He leaned back on the pine tree behind him and looked to his right, at his best friend.

Hermione was looking down on the lawn, toward the Willow, with a serene look on her face. The light of the stars was the only illumination until the moon rose and it cast a beautiful glow on her face. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the nagging feeling came back and he began to make the connection that he had missed before.

His relatives had bullied, derided, starved and even beaten him most of his life. Hermione had been friendless most of her life before that Halloween day during first year when she had become friends with Harry and Ron. Ron. The connection became clearer, and the giddy feeling of joy that Harry had been feeling not even five minutes before became a swooping feeling in his belly; as if he had just been kicked in the stomach.

This school year, Harry had acted like his relatives. He had ignored this young woman, his best friend who had saved his life on more than one occasion. He had hurt her with his silence and his coldness. He had pushed her away. Distinctly, he remembered an afternoon right after Christmas when she had tried to apologize for going behind his back to the Deputy Headmistress regarding his new broom. He had stared at her lifelessly and walked away. To his newfound eternal shame, he had heard her sob and he still continued to walk away.

A very new feeling began to envelop Harry. For many years as he grew up, Harry had been bullied into accepting responsibility for things that were not his fault. He knew how that guilt felt. Now, he saw with honest, open eyes, a harm he truly had done to someone. A harm to someone who was probably the most important person in the world to him.

Amidst the crushing guilt, he felt a howl spring up in his soul. Why? Why did he treat this precious person so badly? Why did he act almost exactly like his despised relatives?

Because he had followed his other best friend. Ron had been so infuriated, so implacable in his resentment against this beautiful person in front of Harry, demanding that Harry go along with him and snub her in the most hurtful ways possible. Even Hagrid, easygoing, pleasant Hagrid had seen this bad behavior and tried to reprimand the boys – in his own way. Nevertheless, Harry had followed Ron's lead, just like Pier Polkiss followed Dudley's.

This thought made Harry physically ill, and his stomach rebelled as if he were about to vomit. He sat there, in disgusted transfixion as this revelation washed over him like waves of fetid cess. Suddenly, something happened to Harry that had never happened to him before. At least not in his memory.

He began to cry.

The silent tears began to track down his smooth, pale face. His remorse and self-loathing at its apogee, he couldn't even make a noise to let out the screaming of his soul. He had done to _her_ what _they_ had done to him. Because he didn't have the courage to stand up to Ron Weasley.

"Harry? What's wrong?" and her strong, warm arms enveloped him. He wanted to sink into her embrace. He wanted to find solace in her comfort. But he couldn't. He'd wronged her in the worst way possible. He had withheld his friendship to hurt her. Over a broomstick and a rat.

In a very small voice, he choked out through his tears "I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry" and completely broke down sobbing.

A bewildered Hermione sat there holding her best friend as he sobbed his heart out, sporadically apologizing to her. In truth, she was becoming quite frightened, Harry never displayed this much emotion around anyone. After a few minutes, he began to quiet and then gently disengaged himself from her to wipe his face. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that her mother always insisted she carry. Even here at school, she always wore clean knickers and carried a handkerchief. She felt like her mother would know if she didn't.

Handing over the handkerchief to a muttered "Thanks" from Harry, she waited patiently for him to collect himself. Finally, he had fixed himself up and she just looked at him. He checked his watch and saw that only three minutes had passed since he last checked. Three minutes and his whole outlook on the world had changed.

Staring at the square of white cloth in his hands, for he didn't have enough courage to look her in the face, he began. "I'm sorry I treated you so badly this year Hermione." The tears sprung up again, but he plowed on resolutely. "I treated you horribly, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and never wanted to see me again."

Hermione was stunned, but put her hand on Harry's arm as she twisted to face him. "Harry, you don't have to..." she started to say before he cut her off.

"Yes I do!" he said in an earnest anger. Not anger at her, never that. Anger at himself. For his sins.

She nodded in acknowledgement, beginning to see what he was saying and rubbed his arm in encouragement. "Ok, Harry. Ok."

Harry turned to her, fresh silent tears tracking down his face "Hermione, you're my best friend, and I treated you like the Dursley's treat me." He looked down at the ground between his knees again and said "I'm so, so sorry, I swear I won't do it again."

Hermione couldn't take much more of this. Here was her best friend, who had been a git on and off this year, tearing himself apart over his treatment of her. Ignoring those funny feelings in her stomach that had started earlier this year when she was around the dark haired seeker, she took her Harry in her arms again and said "I forgive you" and gently rocked him while he leaned into her embrace, finally able to find a bit of solace in her arms.

Three more minutes passed. Harry sat up again and used the handkerchief one more time. He turned to her, a little lighter in his heart now. "Thank you" he whispered to her. As he looked in her eyes, he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach that was very different than the one before and was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. She was so beautiful, so caring, so…Hermione. He looked at her lips and she licked them, almost as if responding to his glance. Looking back in her eyes, he saw her looking at his own lips. _Gryffindors Charge Potter._

He leaned in and kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

They nibbled at each other's lips for a moment and then he ran his tongue across her lips and she eagerly opened them for his questing tongue and they deepened their kiss. Shocked at the sudden passion she was feeling, Hermione ran her hands through his hair as Harry pulled her close. She ended up straddling his lap, remarkably comfortable about the situation.

They broke for air a moment later, both of them panting and Harry looked in her eyes and said "Be mine."

She looked at him with shining eyes and smiled broadly. She kissed him softly and from two inches away she whispered "I've always been yours, Harry" and kissed him again.

Harry kissed her back and then hugged her tightly and let out a soft laugh. He didn't know how it happened, didn't care how it happened, but Hermione Granger was his girlfriend now and he had never been happier. Even the thought of living with Sirius was incomparable to this feeling: a light bulb's light washed out by the light of the noonday sun.

He leaned back against he pine tree again and she snuggled up to his side, his arm around her slim shoulders. Through her face-cracking smile, she said "What brought this on?"

Harry smiled in return as his eyes took up the task of watching the Willow again, while his mind and heart focused on the slim girl at his side. "I'm not sure. I realized how badly I'd behaved this year and how important you were to me." He pulled away from her so that he could look her in the eye and said "You do realize that you are the most important person in the world to me?" and got a kiss in return.

Settling back down, he continued "I watched you in the starlight and it was like blinders came off and I could see how beautiful you are, inside and out and I just had to kiss you." He smiled again "Glad you didn't smack me."

She laughed into his shoulder, "So am I."

They sat there comfortably close for a bit, just enjoying the feel of each other when Hermione gave Harry a brief squeeze before she stood. She brushed the leaves and dirt off her jeans before saying "I'm going to check on Buckbeak, our past selves will be coming out of the Willow soon."

Harry nodded and watched her walk back into the Forest where they had tethered the Hippogriff and smiled to himself. _Man, she has a great bum._ Harry stood to shake out his limbs and get his circulation going again, no telling what they might have to do when their past selves showed up and Lupin became Moony. He was watching the Willow when he heard her coming up behind him and then felt her arms encircle his waist. He leaned back into her as she propped her head on his shoulder. "I like this" he said.

She smiled again and held him tightly. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she said "So do I."

Movement at the Willow brought them back to the present and they broke their embrace, but continued to hold hands. Repositioning themselves so they could see better, they got closer to the Willow.

Harry saw himself and Sirius talking and he said wistfully to his new girlfriend "See me and Sirius over there? He's asking me to live with him."

She squeezed his hand and said "We'll figure it out. Somehow."

He nodded and they watched the play unfold before them, as they knew it would. The moon rose and Lupin became Moony while Pettigrew became Wormtail and then disappeared. Harry almost growled as his parents' betrayer vanished and Hermione wrapped an arm around his in comfort.

Sirius became Padfoot and drove Moony off from the students and the unconscious Snape. Harry started walking down toward the lake, skirting the edge of the forest as they went. Hermione said "Harry, where are we going" as they walked.

He didn't pause and said "I just want to see the castor of the Patronus, Hermione. If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was my Dad who I saw before I passed out."

Hermione said "Ok, but we can't interfere." She then furrowed her brow in thought as they walked. They took up position near the lake; they had beaten Sirius to the lake by a few minutes. Harry turned to her and said "The castor was roughly over there" and he waved his hand in the direction of the edge of the lake ten yards away.

Hermione's brow cleared and she almost laughed outright. "Harry, do you know why you think you saw your Dad?" Harry's blank face almost made her laugh again and she said in a leading tone of voice "Who does everyone say that you look like and what have you been practicing all year?"

Harry's blank face cleared and he said with a half smile "My Dad and the Patronus charm."

She smiled at him and then got a half-shy expression. "I guess you must have a new memory that's pretty strong to power your Patronus now."

Harry smiled broadly at her and said "You bet" and kissed her soundly. They broke apart as the feeling of Dementor coldness washed over them. On the other side of the lake, they saw the Dementors congregating around Sirius and Harry as wisps of white came out of Harry's wand. Harry leaned in to Hermione, said "One more for luck", and gave her a quick kiss before he jumped out from behind the bush they were hiding behind, leveled his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Prongs charged across the lake to the rescue.

********Edge of the Forbidden Forest, 2330 June 09, 1994********

Sirius, Harry and Hermione had just got off Buckbeak and Sirius said "Thank you, you two. I owe you my life." Seeing the sadness in his Godson's eyes, the half-starved man said to the last Potter "Harry, I'm not going to leave you for good. For right now I'm going to escape with Buckbeak, but I'll get in touch with you this summer and we can meet up on holiday somewhere, Ok?"

Harry nodded, feeling much better when he got an elbow in the ribs. Turning to Hermione he saw an expectant look on her face which he didn't understand. She looked from Harry to Sirius and back and then finally, gave up and in exasperation said "Harry, would you please introduce me to your Godfather?"

Sirius laughed a hoarse barking laugh and Harry sheepishly said "Sirius, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend and girlfriend."

Harry had a big goofy grin on his face and Sirius raised his eyebrows at the 'girlfriend' moniker saying in a playfully polite tone "I'm exceedingly pleased to meet you Miss Granger," dramatically kissing her hand

Hermione smiled back at the scruffy looking Marauder, bobbed a short curtsey and said "I'm pleased to meet you too, Mr. Padfoot" causing Sirius to laugh again.

Sirius looked at Harry fondly and said "I am so proud of you Harry, you seem to be a good sort, and I've missed this" and he waved his hand at the three of them. "Look, I've got to go, but like I said, I'll be in touch soon." At this, he jumped up on Buckbeak's back and with a last fond look, the two fugitives winged away in the night.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they started to walk back to the Infirmary, keeping a close look out for any stray Dementors. After a few moments, Hermione said "I like him," gave Harry a big smile and leaned into him while Harry loosed her hand and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

As they passed the Quidditch pitch, she let out a low groan "Oh, no."

Harry looked around for a Dementor or other threat and said "What?"

Hermione stopped and looked at the ground saying "We're going to have to tell Ron about us."

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, so what's wrong?" A spasm of fear grabbed his heart that she might fancy Ron more than him.

Hermione kept looking down and said in an undertone "He's going to be furious – again – and be really mean – again."

Flooded with relief and understanding, Harry wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close and they restarted their walk to the Infirmary. Harry thought for a minute before speaking "If he starts in on us or just you, it tells us what kind of friend he really is after all." He sighed loudly "I realized tonight that Ron's a bit of a bully, and I followed him this year." At Hermione's objections, he said "No, I did, and he was." After a moment, she nodded, dejectedly.

As he held the front door open for her, he whispered to her "If he starts up again, well, we'll have to reconsider our friendship with him."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes and said "You'd do that for me?"

Harry gave her a soft kiss and said "I'd do that for us."

********Hogwarts, Infirmary 0830 June 10, 1994********

Harry and Hermione returned to the Infirmary without incident and had the amusing misfortune of seeing an enraged Severus Snape accuse Harry of somehow appropriating Sirius Black.

After everyone settled down, and the visitors departed, Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry and Hermione into bed before going into her office cot for the evening.

Harry waited a few moments in the semi-quiet of the Infirmary and said softly "Hermione, you awake?"

Hermione rolled on her side, toward her boyfriend and propped her head on her hand. She snorted in an unladylike manner and said "How can anyone sleep with Ron snoring like a chainsaw over there. Honestly, how do you and the other boys sleep with that racket?" and she waved her hand at the offending red-head.

Harry rolled toward her in his bed and smiled, "Guess I just got used to it."

Hermione mumbled something and reached up to the nightstand, grabbing her wand. She tiptoed across the ward, pointed her wand at Ron muttering "Silencio", and tiptoed back across the now-silent ward.

Harry smiled widely and said "Brilliant." Looking around, he slid out of bed and sat on her bed, next to her. He looked into her face for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, my Hermione."

She smiled at him and sat up, giving him a big hug whispering in his ear "Good night, boyfriend."

In the morning, Harry awoke to the sound of Madam Pomfrey scolding Hermione. "You should not have silenced the young man, Miss Granger." Muttering under her breath, the Nurse went on "You should have woken me and I would have done it for you."

Hermione's surprised expression caused an amused one on the Nurse's face. "Don't act so surprised young lady, I was married for quite a while and my man snored to beat the band. On many a night I silenced him, just to get a bit of sleep."

The Nurse walked over to a now purple-faced, fuming Ron Weasley, ended the Silencing charm on him and he immediately started in on Hermione. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Hermione? Who do you think you are, casting spells at me like that? Huh? Huh?"

Harry stood quickly, as Ron was beginning a hobbling advance on Hermione and she backed away, with a bit of fear on her face. Pomfrey interposed herself between the teens said "Mr. Weasley that will be quite enough! Get back in your bed so I can evaluate your leg." When the youngest male Weasley didn't move, she gave him a shove on to the bed and barked "Lie down."

After a few moments of waving her wand over Ron's leg, during which time he glowered at Hermione, Madam Pomfrey said "You will have to stay here in the ward one more day, Mr. Weasley. Your leg isn't healing as well as I would like."

After he muttered, "Great, just great" Pomfrey turned to Harry and Hermione and checked them out. After pronouncing them fit to leave they went behind their privacy curtains to change into their clothes.

When Harry was dressed, he went to Hermione's changing area and said softly, "Are you decent?" She told him to come on in and he entered, seeing her tying her shoes.

She looked up at him with a worried expression and said "Should we tell him now? He's so mad."

Harry frowned and said "Yeah, let's tell him now. He's stuck here for another day and it will give him some time to cool off." He held out his hand to her and helped her up after she finished tying her shoes. "Come on, I'll tell him."

They walked over to Ron's bed, his face was still red, and he said "Harry, mate, do you believe what she did to me last night?"

Harry tilted his head to one side and said "Yeah, Ron, I do. I thought it was pretty brilliant myself. Wish I had done it years ago, I might have gotten more sleep the last three years." At Ron's stunned face, Harry waved his hand impatiently. "Look Ron, there's something important we need to tell you." He glanced at Hermione, who was watching her boyfriend with an attentive look. "Hermione and I are dating now. She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend."

Ron's face paled even further and his mouth opened a bit farther. Finally, the paleness flashed to red and the blankness was replaced by a scowl. He waved his hands in an exasperated gesture saying "Of course you're dating!" in a sarcastic tone. Zeroing in on Harry, Ron's eyes narrowed and he said "Of course Harry-bloody-fucking-Potter gets the girl." Turning his attention to Hermione he said "And you!"

At this point his voice stopped working despite the repeated movement of his mouth. Looking around in shock, he saw Harry's wand in his hand and the dark haired boy said with quiet menace "Don't talk to her that way ever again, if you know what's good for you."

Ron shot Harry the two-fingered salute and the couple shook their heads and walked out of the infirmary, back to Gryffindor Tower.

********Platform 9 ¾, London 1345 June 18, 1994********

It had been a trying week and a half since Sirius had escaped. Ron still wasn't talking to Harry and Hermione, but they found it quite liberating after they got over the initial guilt. Most of Gryffindor house took the new aspect of their relationship as a matter of course. Fred Weasley had even said "Hold on, I thought you already were dating?"

Professor Lupin had resigned due to the 'unfortunate slip' by Professor Snape that Remus was a werewolf. As he and Harry talked that Saturday as the Marauder packed, Remus had silenced the room and said "I got an owl today from a common friend of ours" and he had raised his eyebrows to convey his meaning Sirius. When Harry had nodded his understanding, Remus said "He said he'll meet you near where you first met at sunset two weeks after you get back."

Harry nodded his understanding, and did something neither of them expected and gave the grey haired main a hug. Returning to his girlfriend, they took a walk and talked about this new development. Hesitantly, Harry said "Would you like to Holiday with us?"

The massive, rib-crushing hug wasn't unexpected, but the follow on toe curling kiss was very welcome. Breathing a little heavily, she said "I'd love to, let me clear it with my Mum and Dad. That shouldn't be a problem." Harry smiled broadly and they walked on down to the lake to enjoy the day.

Soon enough, they got their exam results back and they were on the way home. As they picked up their belongings in their compartment, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen saying "What's your address?"

Hermione smiled and said "Why on Earth would you want to know my address, Hedwig can deliver your mail just fine?"

Harry smiled at her and said "I don't want it for mail." He waited while she tried to puzzle it out and he laughed. Finally, after repeated swats on the arm from his girlfriend, Harry embraced her and kissed her softly. When they parted, he said "You are currently dating a guy who not only has the fastest broom made, but an excellent invisibility cloak." He then smiled broadly and said "So what's your address?"

Hermione laughed and covered her mouth in surprise. "Harry James…" and attacked him once more. After a moment she pulled back, gave him her address and said "Come on, I want you to meet my parents" and they trundled their luggage out of the car. Harry had let Hedwig fly home on her own, so that was one less thing to worry about.

They were some of the last kids off the train, and quite a few of the reunited families had already left, including the Weasleys. Hermione pointed to a couple at the end of the platform and said "There they are." As they walked up, Harry saw William and Elizabeth Granger for the first time since the brief meeting before Second Year. They were a nicely dressed couple, fit and standing there very still, as if afraid to catch anyone's attention.

When they got close enough, Hermione gingerly approached her mother, gave her a gentle hug saying "Hello Mum", and repeated the process with her father saying "Hello Dad." Both parents smiled and greeted their daughter in the same manner. There was a small awkward silence, and then the elder Grangers looked to Hermione expectantly with plastered on smiles. Hermione half turned to Harry and said "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, my best friend and my boyfriend."

Harry was somewhat terrified that her father was going to pull out a gun and shoot him right there when he found out Harry was Hermione's boyfriend. The pleasant smile and the limp handshake from both parents was baffling. Hermione was so full of life and energetic, these almost automatons that were her parents were very confusing.

Hermione then said "Mum, Dad, Harry's Godfather has invited me to go on Holiday with them this summer. They haven't decided where or when they are going, but Harry will find out in the next few weeks and let me know. Would that be Ok?"

Harry held his breath, but all his worrying had been for naught when Hermione's mother said "Of course dear. Just let us know when and where." Turning to Harry she said "Harry, dear, let your Godfather know that we insist on paying for Hermione's expenses for the trip."

Harry shrugged and said "Well, ma'am, Sirius is independently wealthy. It isn't a problem at all."

Her parents nodded, almost in sync and said "Ah" actually in sync. There was another awkward silence and it seemed that the elder Grangers fidgeted a bit, not knowing what to do or say to their daughter and her boyfriend.

Finally, her father said "Well, we must be off. Will we be seeing you this summer, Harry?" At Harry's affirmative response, Mr. Granger smiled woodenly and said "Good, good. Hermione won't be so lonely then." He shook Harry's hand and said to Hermione "We'll just load up your luggage while you say goodbye, sweetheart."

Hermione's parents walked away and the couple turned to each other, Harry with a quizzical look on his face. Hermione said in response "They aren't the most demonstrative people in the world. They love me, so that's good." She paused and took his hand in hers. She chewed her lip and said "I'll miss you."

Harry chuckled and said "Just for that, I'll be at your house tomorrow before noon, Ok?" and pulled her into a hug.

She whispered in his ear "I'll still miss you, boyfriend."

Harry pulled back, caressed her cheek that she leaned into. Looking into her eyes he said "And I'll miss you this evening, my Hermione." They kissed long and hard and when they finally broke apart, they realized the platform was empty.

They trundled out and saw that the Dursley's were not around and Hermione became insistent that her parents give him a ride home "Honestly, Harry, we aren't that far from Little Whinging." Harry capitulated and they loaded up his trunk into the boot of her parents Mercedes sedan.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the Dursley's house, Harry and Mr. Granger unloaded his trunk, and he escorted Harry as he carried his trunk up to the porch. Harry knocked on the door that Aunt Petunia opened a few moments later. She had an obvious conflict on her face. On the one hand, the Freak was back, but on the other was a nicely dressed man and when she checked, she saw the silver Mercedes in the drive.

Harry swallowed his laughter and said "Hello Aunt Petunia, this is Dr. Granger, my best friend Hermione's father. He and his wife are dentists." Now the conflict was worse as she saw that this person and his family were not only respectable, and probably wealthy, but also the parents of another Freak.

Harry said his thanks to Mr. Granger and then lugged his trunk up to his room thanking the stars and Merlin that Hermione had reminded him to cast the Featherlight charm on his trunk before they left school. He set it down, saw his room was untouched from last fall and opened the window for Hedwig, when she arrived.

He then went downstairs and found his Aunt in the kitchen. Before she could begin a diatribe against him, he said "Aunt Petunia, I've found out that I have a Godfather and he wants me to spend the bulk of the summer with him. I will probably be leaving in two weeks or so, so you don't have to worry about me. If you'd like, I'll stay out of the house all day and only eat one or less meals here a day."

Harry had decided that he was going to hop on the Knight bus when he was done talking to his Aunt and go to Gringotts to find out exactly how much money he had. He knew he was well off, and by the discussions at school, apparently his family had been rich. Malfoy rich. Before he started spending indiscriminately though, he wanted to find out exactly how much he really did have available to him. Regardless, he figured he could buy some burgers and fish and chips for a few weeks until Sirius arranged his escape from Durzkaban.

Petunia regarded the boy with what she thought to be a withering eye. Harry merely thought that she must have a neck cramp. Anyone who had been subjected to a McGonagall glare and survived knew that everything else was second best. Finally, she said "Very well, boy. Stay out of sight. The only meal you will get is breakfast and you won't have to do any chores."

Harry was stunned and stood there as if he had sunk roots. He had been prepared to argue with his Aunt for an hour if necessary. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he nodded and ran up to his room to grab a cloak and his wand.

********Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London 1830 18 June 1994********

Harry walked out of Gringotts in a daze. Millions. He would have millions of Galleons when he turned seventeen and came of age. As it stood, he had fifty thousand Galleons in his trust vault, minus the hefty withdrawal today along with the Gringotts Visa Black card that they had given him for use in the non-magical world.

He ambled down Diagon Alley with the hood of his cloak pulled forward and decided to get some food at the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Privet Drive for the evening. The Alley was busy, Harry had not realized that the shops stayed open into the evening. Doing a little window shopping as he made his way to the Cauldron, he stopped and smiled as he saw a little gift for his girlfriend. He thought she might really like it.

Later, after he had made a few purchases for himself he ate a hearty Shepard's pie and washed it down with a butterbeer, he sat there thinking. _ Life is pretty good._ He went out on Charing Cross road and caught the Knight Bus to the Dursleys for the night. Tomorrow, he'd see his Hermione.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) This idea has been bothering me for a few months and I had to get the first chapter down, hopefully it will leave me alone long enough to let me finish "To Stand Against the Darkness", we are almost home with that one. "Hippogriff" will also be a good 150K-200K words, but expect slow updates until I can get "Stand" done. Thanks for all your patience.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**Chapter 2: Flight**

********Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey 1945 18 June 1994********

Harry got off the Knight Bus a few blocks from his relatives' house and waited for the triple-decker purple bus to make its way off before donning his invisibility cloak. There was a sense of freedom strolling down the street of his childhood torment knowing that no one could see him. He saw that his Uncle's car was in the drive so he crept around the back of the house to peer in the kitchen window.

Standing on his tiptoes, he saw the Dursley family eating a late dinner and that Dudley had an amazing quantity of stains on his designer shirt. How his mother kept his clothes clean without magic was beyond Harry. Quietly, he went back to the front of the house and let himself inside. He stopped to listen and see if he had been heard, but the babble, with the occasional grunt and roar from his Uncle, continued unabated. With a quick grin, he made his way up to his room, closed and locked the door from the inside and stuffed an old towel in the crack at the bottom so no light would show out.

Satisfied that he was safely ensconced in his room for the evening, he sat down on his rickety bed to decide what to do for the evening. Immediately, Hermione's face filled his mind and his face immediately adopted a sappy look with a goofy grin. _I know what I'll do. Just to surprise her._

He started to rummage through his trunk, brought out his Transfiguration textbook and some parchment, and sat down to do his summer homework. The first time in his entire life that he did homework with a smile.

As he settled down to go to sleep a few hours later, he put his alarm clock under his pillow, hoping he wouldn't wake his relatives when it went off. He felt pretty good about his Transfiguration essay, he had a first draft down and would give his girlfriend a hard time about it in the morning.

He paused, thinking about how much had changed in the past few weeks, and he grew somber. He didn't really know Sirius that well, but wanted to know him better. Harry felt an immediate loyalty to the escaped convict that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was a yearning for his parents and Sirius was the next best thing. Professor Lupin was a good man too, he was quiet, but a solid person. A great Uncle. Better than the sod in the parlor at least.

Hermione. Wow. Last month, he would have sworn on his magic that he knew Hermione Granger very well. Now, with just the two of them hanging out and the intimacy that their physical relationship engendered, he began to know things about her that he never imagined.

That she had cried in happiness behind the curtains of her bed the Halloween that they had saved her. She finally had friends.

That if he kissed her on the neck under her left ear she made a little groan that drove him wild.

That she had heard Harry when he sat with her all those long nights when she was petrified.

That she remembered the kiss on the cheek he had given her when they were alone in the ward.

That she wanted to help people but she didn't know the proper manner many times and that frustrated her immensely.

That she was terrified of never having anyone love her.

That she had been presented a citizenship award in the fourth grade at her local primary school for performing the Heimlich maneuver on a choking man at a restaurant.

That her first pet was a turtle named Speedy; she got him when she was five years old.

That she had forgotten to feed Speedy when they went on Holiday, she, and her Mum had buried him when they got back.

That she still felt guilty about it.

That she had dreamt about kissing him on and off since November 2, 1991.

He had also opened up with her as well. He remembered very well the Saturday afternoon when they were cuddled up and leaning on what they now called 'their tree' down by the Willow. He had given her an overview of the abuse of the Dursleys and of the cupboard. She had cried for nearly an hour and then the rage overtook her and he had to tackle her as she charged up the lawn, lest she floo out from school and kill his relatives.

He had no idea why he told her the things he did. Some of them, like the time his relatives locked him in the cupboard for three days straight and he had to relieve himself in an old bucket or else soil himself, he had sworn that he would never tell anyone. But when he did, she just kissed his cheek and held him closer.

He felt safe with her. And he believed that she felt safe with him. He felt a pull to her that he could not explain. It wasn't any different than he'd ever felt toward her but then again, maybe it was different. Uncovered? Acknowledged? Allowed to be free? All those things and more. As he fell asleep, he didn't realize that he had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

********5 Austen Way, Meryton, Hertfordshire 1045 19 June 1994********

Harry knocked on the door with a big grin on his face. His alarm had sounded at five thirty and he had it off before the second jangle finished sounding. After deciding his relatives were still sleeping, he showered, dressed quickly and wrapped his broom in his invisibility cloak putting it under his arm as he walked down Privet Drive in the early morning hours. He stopped by a petrol station and purchased a street map and some buns and coffee. Sitting at the counter in the back, he laid out the map and traced his route to Hermione's house. He figured it would take him two hours on his broom, giving himself thirty minutes to get lost and then back on track.

Since he had some time to kill, he reached in the new knapsack that he had purchased yesterday. It was a dark green color and bottomless. Importantly for Harry, it had a permanent featherlight charm on it. He brought out his gift for Hermione, wrapped it in old newspaper, and used the tape the girl at the counter offered with a smile when he explained what he was wrapping. The wrapping was a bit lumpy, but it would do.

Going to the back of the station, he double checked his map, donned his cloak and took off. It was always an incredibly free feeling when on his broom and now was no exception. He was a bit worried that someone would look up as he passed directly overhead and see him where the cloak didn't cover, so he made sure to try and fly directly over buildings and trees when possible. After he felt comfortable flying like this, he got a wicked grin, leaned forward and really opened up the broom.

He had gone fast in some of his dives for Quidditch, but this was cross-country flying and there was nothing in front of him. Three seconds later, he was flying faster than two hundred miles an hour and the exhilaration was incredible. He made a long, banking turn to follow the motorway further west and slowly descended to skim the tops of the trees.

After an hour or so, he started to slow as he entered Hertfordshire and he would be maneuvering to get to her house. After he made the trip once or twice, he felt he could go cross-country much easier and not need to follow the roads. He felt carefree and lighthearted and it was a new experience for him in his short, but intense, life.

_Why? Is it just Hermione?_ He paused as he made a left turn on an empty street. Looking ahead he saw a young mother pushing a pram and rocketed down the street to avoid being seen by her. He slowed, which allowed him to return to his thoughts and he had a minor revelation. _She's part of it, but_ _I don't care what the Dursleys think anymore. They don't matter. Only Hermione and Sirius matter. Maybe Lupin too. That's it. And they…care about me._ He had been about to say that they 'love' him, but he wasn't that confident.

The blue door in front of him was ripped open and there she was. Smiling broadly, her hair still whipping around her head from the run she'd just made from her room upstairs she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt. A very tight T-shirt. He couldn't help himself, he was a guy. When he eventually looked back up at his girlfriends face, she had a smirk and said "See something you like Harry?" and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. Harry held her in his arms and blushed.

She pulled him inside and he stammered his apologies. She smiled again and closed the door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen and accepted a glass of juice and they sat at the kitchen table. As she sat next to him, Harry shook his head at the sight of his girlfriend. Smiling he said "Don't tell me you didn't wear that shirt intentionally to make me bug eyed."

She laughed and said "Well, it did cross my mind. I'm glad I got the desired results" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Harry smiled and said "Well, what I want to do involves some things that I don't think we're ready for so…" he laughed and ducked as she turned crimson and started to swat at him while smiling broadly.

After a moment, she let up and muttered "Pervert" and then "I wish."

Harry tapped his chin and acted like he was thinking out loud "Well, my Transfiguration essay is mostly done, I could knock out my Potions homework in an hour or so…" before Hermione interrupted him.

"You've done your Transfiguration essay?" she said with a huge smile.

"Well, the first draft is done. I wanted to double check a few things, but I think it's done, yeah" he replied with a big smile.

She got a playful look on her face and said "Finally! You're doing the right thing! I must be rubbing off on you" she said snootily and then he launched himself at her and began to tickle her unmercifully until she begged him off.

Fixing himself back on his chair, Harry smiled and said "Hey, I went to the bank last night and my money situation is pretty good." He paused for effect as Hermione got a curious look on her face. "My parents left me just over 115 million Galleons in cash and about another 100 million in investments." At her shocked face, he said "Yeah that was my reaction. So I was wondering if you'd be up to helping me shop for some decent clothes today."

She nodded and made to get up from the table "Sure, that sounds like fun, let me freshen up and we'll go" but was stopped when Harry put his hand on her arm.

"I got you a little gift yesterday, too. Do you want it now or when we get back?"

She got a mock-exasperated look on her face and then said with a smile "Now would be acceptable Mr. Potter." Harry had figured on this, was digging in the bag, and pulled out the newspaper wrapped gift.

He shrugged and said "I didn't think to ask them to wrap it at the store, so I wrapped it this morning at the petrol station. I hope you like it."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand before tearing into the gift. She opened the cube shaped box that was about nine inches in each dimension and gasped. The light from inside the box was dancing across her face as she looked up to him with wonder on her face and said "Can I?" while gesturing to the box.

Harry nodded and said "It's not hot unless you want it to be. There's a booklet underneath that will explain everything you can do with it."

Hermione nodded absently as she pulled out a glass globe that encased the most beautiful fire she had ever seen. It burned and licked, displaying the entire rainbow of colors one at a time and then all at once. It was the most captivating thing she had ever seen. Staring in it's depths she said "I love it."

Harry smiled and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding; glad he had picked a good gift. "It's Gubrathian fire, everlasting fire that will never go out. The globe can be cool or warm based on your preferences. The lady at the shop said you can even use it to heat your room if you want. When I saw it I immediately thought of you." At her puzzled look he continued "You are so passionate and alive. So intense about life and your pursuits. The fire just reminded me of you. The beauty and intensity wrapped in one." That was the last thing he said for a few minutes as his girlfriend had other uses for his lips and tongue during that time.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking down the road hand in hand, Harry had left his broom at her house. He said "I also got this pack yesterday" and indicated with his thumb "It's bottomless and featherlight. Do you like it?"

Hermione looked it over and tried it on and then said "Yeah, it's really nice." She glanced at him slyly and said "I like the color too."

Harry blushed a little at that and said "Well, keep it then. I bought two."

Hermione opened her mouth and began to object. "Harry it's too much. The Gubrathian fire was more than enough as it is, but this on top…"

Harry waved her off and said "Look, you're my girlfriend. I've never had a lot of money to buy the people I care about gifts and now I can. So please just accept these two things."

Hermione pursed her lips and said "Ok, but no more gifts for a while."

Harry nodded and said "Deal." They then proceeded to have a wonderful day, laughing and carrying on while Harry modeled dozens of outfits for Hermione to pass judgment. At the end of the day, Harry had a new wardrobe, another wonderful memory for his Patronus and had even left his Dursley rags in the changing room.

Harry pulled the other knapsack, which was dark red, out of Hermione's green one, neatly stacked all his clothes in it, and carried it back to her house for an early dinner. They laughed and chatted the whole way home, holding hands and stealing kisses every now and then. When they walked up the drive to Hermione's house, her demeanor changed abruptly. She became much more serious and while still holding his hand, she was much less affectionate in her body language.

Harry looked at her and said "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione had a panicked look on her face and said "Oh, no!" and gave him a quick hug. She nodded toward the open garage and the silver Mercedes inside and said "My parents are home from the club is all. They don't like a lot of noise in the house."

Nodding, Harry followed her inside were they greeted Hermione's parents in that same stiff, distant formality from King's Cross that was beginning to make Harry wonder if all was right in the Granger household. After a very proper dinner, on very proper china with very proper linen, during which absolutely nothing of consequence was discussed, Harry offered to help clean up to which a horrified Mrs. Granger said to Hermione "Dear, why don't you and your friend stroll through the garden."

Hermione responded with a "Yes, mum" and they wandered out to a beautiful garden. They held hands and wandered a bit, finally sitting on a bench. Hermione sat down, a good hand's width from touching Harry, making him wonder yet again about the strangeness of her family life. She was usually curling up in his lap or melding herself to his side while he wrapped his arm around her. All through dinner, she had been abnormally reserved and shooting Harry looks, as if she were afraid that he was noticing the extraordinary lack of emotion in the family. Looking at her face, he was immediately concerned. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, my Hermione?" and he scooted up to her and wrapped his arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, and leaned into him.

She snuffled for a minute or two before she spoke so softly that Harry had to lean in to hear her at all. "All my life, I just wanted my parents to love me." She glanced at him, recovered, and said in a matter of fact tone "I always had nannies before school started. First there was Beatrice, I barely remember her except for the scent of licorice. Then there was Lucy, she was really nice, but she got married and they moved to Malta. When I was five, we had Irina. She was great and made the best food, but one day she just didn't come and Mum and Dad figured that she was here illegally and was either arrested or ran from the Immigration service." Now she calmed and said "The only time my parents ever talked with me about anything that even remotely pertained to _me_ was when we discussed school or reading." The tears began again, Harry pulled her to his chest, and all now made sense. The awkwardness, the strange looks, Hermione's subdued behavior, all of it.

After a few minutes, she dried her eyes and said "Don't get me wrong, they love me and I love them, I just….I hope they do" she finished in the slightest whisper. She paused for a minute or two then struck her fist on the bench and said angrily as the tears leapt forth again "What do I have to do, Harry! I've always had the best grades, I never get in to trouble, I even have a job to make my own money!" Turning to Harry with tears falling down her face she begged "What's wrong with me Harry, why won't they love me?"

With his heart breaking, Harry pulled her close and let her sob on his chest. He knew the feelings of doubt and the wonderings all too well. He had begun to move past the Dursleys and the Witch in his arms was a big reason for that. "I'm here my Hermione. I'm here" he said over and over while he rocked her back and forth.

She cried for a few more minutes and then he just held her for a few more than that. He felt good, just holding her like this. He couldn't protect her from her parent's indifference and neglect, but he could hold her and wrap her in a cocoon of his…love? _Now is not the time to worry about that. You care about her deeply and that's good enough for now._

Finally, she said into his chest "Thank you boyfriend. You do know that you are my best friend, don't you?" At his nod she laughed wetly and said "I don't know why I said all that now." She straightened and pulled her handkerchief out to clean up. After a minute, she said softly "It was all true though. I didn't think I'd ever tell anyone" and she turned to look in his eyes, taking his hand in the process "But I'm glad I told you."

They sat there for a while, cuddled up with each other, not saying anything, just being together and drawing strength from each other. After a bit, the sun began to go down and Harry said "I should probably head out, I've got about an hour back to Little Winging." He didn't move to show how enthusiastic he was for the idea.

Hermione tapped his chest with her index finger and hesitantly said "Do you want to stay here tonight? You could stay in the guest room, I'm sure you realize Mum and Dad won't object."

He said "Sure, I'd really like that if it's not too much of a bother."

She jumped up and said "I'll be right back" and ran into the house.

********Deep within the Forest 1945, 19 June 1994********

The male figure sat across from his mate, deep in contemplation. They were in a small glade in their woods, having been drawn there by the inner pull that some call intuition, others God-consciousness. Whatever it was, it brought them there and they had joined hands and called out to the world and were listening to the answer.

Finally, she spoke in a voice that rippled like an icy brook as it coursed across its stony bed. She looked at her husband with clear blue eyes and said "They are alone now. As it should be."

He looked up at her, shook his thick white hair and in rougher tones said "No, not alone, but they only have each other. There are others who will love them."

She nodded back in concurrence. A few moments later, she said "They will need guidance as they discover their path. Someone to help them harness that which is within. The brother and sister can help them some, but not all."

He rose from his seat and held his hand out for his wife to help her up. She rose gracefully, with the coiled strength of a panther at midnight. As they walked back to their home high in the trees he held her hand and said "I will think long about who to send. They will need much help." They continued to walk, and after they had crossed a small stream, he spoke again "They are already hunted."

********Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey 1600 20 June 1994********

Harry spent the night in a luxurious room and had the best night's sleep since he didn't know when. They'd stayed up until late talking about this and that until they had almost fallen asleep on the floor of the parlor. Harry dragged himself awake at 0930 and found that the elder Grangers had left and Hermione was still asleep. He made a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs and then put on a pot of coffee and went to wake his girlfriend.

Walking into her decidedly feminine room, he had to smile. Even now that they were dating and he was more aware of her womanly assets, he still didn't see her as girly. A girl, yes, but not girly. She was half buried under her bedding and her hair was like a mountain of brown curls. His smile broadened and he gently shook her shoulder saying "Breakfast is ready, wakey wakey."

She stirred and woke suddenly. Flipping on to her back she said "Harry!" and then quickly put her hand in front of her mouth. When he looked at her hand quizzically, she sighed, blushed slightly and said in a mortified undertone "I have morning breath."

He chuckled, to which he received a glare. "Come on, brush your teeth and come get breakfast while it's hot" and dodged a pillow on his way out of her room. A few minutes later, he and Hermione were eating a hearty breakfast, side by side.

They had an easy day of it, walking around her neighborhood and kissing in the park by her house. He finally decided that he'd head back to his relatives house around three. "Will you come tomorrow?" she asked while reaching for his hand. A sudden smile jumped on her face "We can do homework. I'll do my Transfiguration tonight and we can compare tomorrow, Ok?"

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Ok. See you tomorrow for a late breakfast?" When she nodded, he kissed her again, donned his knapsack and cloak and rocketed into the sky with a muffled "Wooohoooo!"

An hour and a half later, Harry landed in his relatives' backyard after a few slow fly-bys where he saw no movement in the house. He quickly stashed his broom under his cloak and made his way to the back door. Quietly letting himself in, a disgusting odor immediately assaulted his nose. Choking back his gag reflex, Harry looked around for the source of the rank smell. This kitchen and adjacent parlor were in their usual immaculate condition. He slowly made his way across the room, silent as a ghost. The hackles on his neck began to tingle and he paused. Still nothing aside from the rank smell that now seemed to radiate from the upstairs. Pulling his wand out of his back pocket and holding it at the ready, he carefully went up the stairs, taking care to skip the creaky steps and looked around. The door to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom was half-open and had four deep gouges in the wood.

With his blood thrumming in his ears, he approached the door and slowly pushed it open. Lying on the bed was what was left of his relatives. It looked like a can of dark red paint had exploded in the room. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin had been ripped apart, as if a wild animal had been at them.

The sight of his mauled relatives, combined with the revolting odor of mostly dried blood, bile and gore sent Harry over the edge. He gagged once, twice and then vomited his breakfast on his Aunt's pristine hall carpet. Once he got control of his senses, he spun around and ran to his room. Inside, he found Hedwig in her cage, frantic to be let out. Letting out the breath, he didn't know he'd been holding he first opened the window and then the cage saying "There you go girl. Find me at Hermione's."

He quickly packed anything he wanted in his knapsack, leaving his trunk and other unnecessary items. He ran to the backyard, plucked his cloak off his broom and swung it on his shoulders. Moments later, which seemed like years in his desperation to be gone from this charnel house, he was on his broom and lifted off from the back yard as if he'd been shot out of a gun. He headed directly toward Hermione's house, hoping he wouldn't get lost. _I can't get lost. If they were after me, they could be after her. Faster, faster._ He accelerated to well over 200 miles an hour and kept urging his broom faster. Discovery be damned, he was going to get to her if it was the last thing he did.

********5 Austen Way, Meryton, Hertfordshire 1700 20 June 1994********

Hermione sat at the desk in her room doing the most 'girlish' thing she'd ever done in her life. She was doodling on a piece of paper, writing 'HG + HP' in little hearts and under the dark blue ink stain near the bottom of the parchment one could just make out 'Hermione Jane Potter' if you looked closely. She stopped and looked at the parchment with a goofy smile, before balling it up and tossing it in the trashcan. Pulling out a fresh sheet, she opened her Transfiguration textbook and got down to work.

She was almost done when there came a furious hammering on the front door. She could also swear that she heard Harry calling her name, but that wasn't right, Harry wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Running downstairs, she opened the door to see a red-faced Harry at her front door.

Harry ran in the doorway and crushed her in a hug that she was too surprised to respond to at first. After a moment, she gently hugged him back and noticed that he was murmuring over and over "You're Ok, you're Ok." Now worried, she said "Harry, what's wrong?"

He pulled back and said "There's no time now. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that the people or things that killed my relatives are going to be coming here next." Her eyes opened as wide as saucers. He grabbed her hand and walked toward the steps saying "Come on, you need to pack quickly."

Hermione went upstairs unresistingly, her incredible brain overwhelmed with the murder of her boyfriend's vile relatives. He gave her an overview of the details by the time they reached her room. He handed her the knapsack he'd just bought her "I've got mine filled with most of my belongings. My broom is out back. Pack as much as you can, I'm going to go scour the pantry. Be quick" and he was gone from the room.

Harry ransacked the pantry, and for the first time in his life, thanked the Dursleys for making him cook so much as he grabbed makings for several meals. The food and his money would be enough to allow them to hide for a bit before he could meet up with Sirius. He was just finishing when Hermione came downstairs. She said "Harry, how are we going to explain this to my parents?"

Harry stopped in his tracks, completely dumbfounded. If they didn't tell the Grangers, whatever killed the Dursleys would surely kill Hermione's parents. While he disliked them severely for their neglect of Hermione, he didn't want them torn apart. But would they believe him? Believe him enough to go on holiday or to a hotel for a bit? Looking back at her he said "Would they believe the truth?"

Hermione chewed on her lip, and said "We can try. I don't know what else to do" as she went to the kitchen and picked up the telephone. She dialed the phone and talked to her mother. After calmly explaining the situation in graphic terms to her mother Hermione covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Mum always listens to me better than Dad. She's telling him now and I think she believes me, she sounds scared."

Harry nodded and said "Tell her we are going to meet up with Sirius early and we'll write."

Hermione nodded and took her hand from the receiver and continued the conversation with her mother. A few minutes later, she hung up with a sigh and said "They are going to use one of the rooms at their club for the next month. They figure that should be long enough." She looked at him with a sad expression and said "She told me to have fun with you and Sirius and to always carry a clean handkerchief."

Harry squeezed her hand and they went out back after locking up the house. They both got on the broom, it was a tight fit to have the cloak cover them both. The front end of the broom jutted out, but Harry wasn't too chuffed about that, he doubted anyone would notice it. He had put his knapsack on his front, Hermione snuggled up to his back and they flew off into the gathering twilight.

********Brighton Pier, East Sussex 1400 26 June, 1994********

The last week had been alternating between terrifying and wonderful. They had flown to a nearby town and Harry had hidden their belongings and begged Hermione to stay under the cloak while he bribed the desk clerk with fifty pounds to get him a room for the night with no questions or ID required.

In retrospect, they would laugh, but it was a bit awkward, their first hotel room together. Hermione opened the door to their room and Harry had come in behind her, carrying the baggage and not looking around much. He set the bags on the dresser, and leaned the broom in the corner, careful to drape the cloak over it completely. Turning to Hermione, he saw her staring into the middle of the room. Frowning he turned around and almost choked. There was only one bed.

Instantly panicked he looked back to Hermione who had adopted her stance that had Harry thinking of some of the harangues he got about not doing his homework on time "Ok, Harry. There's only one bed. I trust you not to do something I don't want you to do. So we'll be adult about it and maybe snuggle a little bit but we are _sleeping_ in the bed." She had emphasized 'sleeping' with a narrowing of her eyes to which Harry nodded frantically. In his most feverish teenaged-guy fantasies, Hermione played a central role, but not even like _this_. At least not until now. Shaking his head, they headed out to a restaurant to get a meal.

That night, he had a wonderful experience, he and Hermione had snuggled quite a bit, kissed a little, but mainly he held her. He wasn't used to sharing the bed, so he didn't get to sleep until well after midnight, but the whole time, he held her while she slept on his shoulder. It was the best feeling he'd ever had. He fell asleep around one, his face wet with tears.

The next day they had stopped by Diagon Alley and sent a message to Sirius to meet them as soon as he could and gave an overview of what had happened. Hedwig hadn't caught up to them, and probably wouldn't any time soon at the rate they were traveling. They stopped by Gringotts and Harry withdrew ten thousand pounds. He gave half to Hermione who immediately protested.

Annoyed, Harry said "Hermione, this isn't a gift or me trying to buy you off or anything. I thought you knew me better than that." Chastened, she accepted the money and stowed it in her pack.

They kept flying across the country, never staying in the same place for more than one night. On Wednesday night, in London, they had a close shave as a drunk tried to get in their room by mistake. It had taken Harry shouting through the door and Hermione frantically calling the front desk to make the man go away. They didn't sleep much the rest of the night.

On Thursday, they received an owl from Sirius telling them to be at Brighton Pier on Friday afternoon at 2PM.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the pier at 1100 and strolled up and down it three or four times to ensure that no one was following them or waiting for the rendezvous. They were now leaning on the side of a T-shirt stand at the base of the pier wearing hats and sunglasses, looking like any other young couple on holiday in this resort community.

At ten minutes to two, Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs and he looked to his left. Sure enough, Remus Lupin was walking down the boardwalk toward the pier. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an old Gryffindor T-shirt with a faded crimson lion on it. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to keep looking around. The last week had taught him that paranoid was keeping him and his girlfriend alive.

He didn't make eye contact with Remus, and surprisingly, he didn't turn to walk down the pier, but continued to walk straight on past it. As he passed the teens, he stuck his hand in his pocket and they heard in their heads "Follow me, keep about fifteen feet or so back."

They casually pushed off the T-shirt stand and linked hands as they walked down the boardwalk, following Remus. He continued his unhurried pace for two miles into the city proper, all the while not looking back or speeding up. Finally, he made a few turns, went into a hotel lobby, and slowed as he approached the lifts. Harry and Hermione caught up to him and without greeting him, got on the same elevator with him.

After the door closed, Remus shushed the teens, pulled out his wand and cast a quick privacy ward. When he was done, then his gaze softened and he said "How are you two? We've been worried sick about you?"

After being reassured they were Ok, they got off the lift on the seventh floor and went to room 747. Remus opened the door and there was Sirius, looking expectantly to them, relief flooding his face.

A/N

1) I own nothing.

2) I'm sorry, it won't leave me alone! I'm going to let 'Stand' sit for a bit, while I gather my forces so to say. Meanwhile, Hippogriff has me firmly in its clutches.

3) If you haven't noticed, this fic is quite a bit less happy in the family aspect than my other story. That's intentional. Also, fifty points to your house if you pick up all the allusions in Hermione's address.

4) No, the brother and sister mentioned are not the Prat and the Potion Mistress, aka Ron and Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Harbor

**Chapter 3: Safe Harbor**

********Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey 1200 24 June 1994********

Albus Dumbledore was an unhappy leader of the light. As he sat in the back garden of 4 Privet Drive, he looked to the entire world his usual serene self, unflappable and collected. However, on the inside he was seething. He'd spent the previous few days off on holiday and had been spending some quality time with some old friends in Brighton and Cologne. When he got back to Hogwarts, he was so tired he went straight to his quarters and to sleep for the evening. In the morning, he awoke, performed his morning ablutions and strolled into his office to see what had transpired in his absence.

He was in the midst of reading a missive from the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, when he noticed that something was not right in his office. Setting the letter down, he looked at his desk. No, everything was there and in its proper place. He glanced at the wall; all the portraits were still there. Looking about his large, cluttered office he checked off the significant items in the room; Sword of Gryffindor, Pensieve Cabinet, private library bookcases. All were there, and then he saw it. Or rather didn't see it. He sprang from behind his desk and ran to the side table that held his 'gadget collection' as Minerva called it and saw that the monitor for the wards at Privet drive was silent and no smoke was being emitted.

Albus paled. The wards must have been down for at least 24 hours, as an alarm would sound for that period after they fell. Running to his fireplace, he Floo called the Aurors and barked to the on duty watchman to get someone to Surrey now, before pulling back and flooing himself to Arabella Figg's house.

By the time he had run the three blocks from Figg's house to the Dursley's, four Aurors under the command of Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived. The Headmaster charged up the front walk, opened the front door, and was promptly stunned for his stupidity.

After a stern faced Shacklebolt awakened him, the aged Headmaster then received a tongue-lashing that he never expected. Phrases like "you can't enter an active crime scene" and "you'll have to wait like everyone else, Headmaster" were thrown at him after he was told that he was currently hindering a multiple homicide investigation and would he please wait out back in the garden, thank you very much.

So here he had been sitting for the last three and a half hours, enjoying a monotonously designed, pretentious garden, hoping to get some answers soon. The back door opened and the imposing bulk of Kingsley Shacklebolt filled it before he seemed to unfold himself into the back yard through the doorway. Kingsley sighed and said "Now, Headmaster, what is so important that you need to know?"

Dumbledore assumed his most grandfatherly manner and smiled winningly at the seasoned Auror. Kingsley just stared at the old man until the Headmaster finally gave in and asked in a very delicate tone "I was wondering if Harry Potter was in the house when it was attacked?"

Shacklebolt frowned and said "The remains of, we think, three people were in the master bedroom. Given the estimated sizes of all three, we don't believe any of them to be young Potter. However" he paused and raised a finger "I cannot say definitively until the forensics boys and girls do their thing. I expect them within the hour."

Dumbledore nodded sagely "And in the meantime, what can we all do to find young Harry?"

The Auror looked at Dumbledore quizzically "We will follow normal departmental procedures in finding a missing person."

Dumbledore nodded sagely again and said "Yes, yes, but don't you see Auror Shacklebolt? Harry Potter missing? It will be all over the papers in minutes, and if you could be the one to find him before the first edition goes to print, why you'd be a hero!"

Shacklebolt looked at the Headmaster like he had three heads and they were all purple. "Thank you for your advice, Headmaster. You know the way out I presume?" and pointed to the garden's gate.

Dumbledore, smiling at the Auror, left the late Vernon and Petunia Dursley's home, apparated to the ministry atrium and strolled placidly up to Minister Fudge's office for a little talk about a missing boy-who-lived and the attitudes of some of those in the Auror force.

********Hyatt Regency, Brighton East Sussex 1500 26 June, 1994********

It was an afternoon for the teens to decompress from the stress and trials of the previous week. Sirius had welcomed them with a crushing hug and a few tears followed by a racking cough. After he had caught his breath, he said "A little reminder of Azkaban and being on the run." With Harry and Hermione frowning at him, he said in a placating tone of voice "Moony is getting me potions and I'm a lot better than I was." Shrugging he said "I'm just a bit weak and need a lot of sleep. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Harry then began to fill him in on the events of the previous week with details and the occasional correction from Hermione. At the end of the story, Hermione said, as if she were thinking out loud "Do you think we should contact the Headmaster for help?"

Both of the teens were surprised when not only Sirius but Remus also snorted in derision at the idea. Sirius stood up quickly, staggering a little, then regained his balance. He strode over to the window and his whole posture indicated that he was struggling with something weighty. The other three watched him for a few minutes while he stared out the window.

Finally, Remus said, "Neither Sirius or I are very happy with the Headmaster right now. Sirius was in Azkaban for over a decade and not once did Dumbledore make an effort for Sirius to get a trial. Not once did he bring it up, and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he could have ordered a trial without contradiction from anyone, even the Minister. The logical question is: Why?" Shaking his head he said "The answers that we have come up with are less than pleasant." He paused, ran his hand through his graying hair and breathed heavily a few times and then said "So, no, we aren't very trusting of our former Headmaster."

Without turning from the window, Sirius said "Harry, there is more, but we'll talk about it later, once we get to where we are going."

"Which is where?" Harry said in a leading tone.

Turning back from the window, Sirius smiled and said, "My family owns an island that's unplottable. On top of that, I don't know if anyone knows about it, so we'll rent a boat and go there tomorrow. We'd portkey, but I've never been there before, I only have directions by sea, so we go on the boat."

They chatted for a while, getting to know each other better, and at one point, Sirius had Harry and Hermione red faced and laughing on the bed with his impersonation of Severus Snape while Remus chuckled from his chair. After a while, Remus stood and said "I'll go check on your house Hermione, see if anyone or anything has come to call since you left" and he apparated away.

The three of them continued to chat, catching Sirius up on their lives. He shook his head at their description of Ron's behavior and clucked his tongue at their adventures of first and second year. "See, this is what I was talking about with Dumbledore. What was he thinking storing an invaluable magical object in a school full of children your first year? Especially when he has indications that Voldemort is on the move! On top of that, and don't take this the wrong way, he guarded it with obstacles that three firsties got by. Voldemort or another dark wizard wouldn't have even slowed down for any of the those traps." He sat in a chair shaking his head before he started coughing again. Reaching for a vial of potion, he downed it with a grimace and muttered "Bloody fuck, that's nasty."

Harry ordered two pizzas for their dinner while Sirius described the island they would be heading to in the morning. It was off the southwestern coast of Ireland, about two hours' steaming from Baltimore in County Cork. The weather was always pleasant due to a combination of the gulf stream and enchantments that had been cast over the years. "We should be safe enough there" said Sirius.

At this point Remus returned with a few odds and ends and a fluffy orange spitfire in his arms. "Crookshanks!" shrieked Hermione and ran to engulf the half-kneazle in a hug. She murmured to him over and over "I'm so sorry Crooks, I couldn't find you, and we needed to leave."

Sirius looked at Remus who shook his head "No, the house was still intact. If anyone came to call, they didn't tear up the house."

Harry sat pondering and then said "The Dursley's house wasn't damaged at all" and he paled remembering the carnage in the master bedroom. "There were just those gouges in the door."

Remus nodded and said "There was a very odd scent outside the house. It almost smelled…evil. I don't know any other way to describe it. I opened the back door, did a quick once over on the house, found nothing but a decidedly upset Crookshanks" and he nodded at the cat. Handing Harry a bag he said "Here's some cat food, his box and whatnot."

The four magical persons continued to chat over an early pizza dinner with beer and Cokes. Sirius drank a Coke in amazement. Harry couldn't tell if the pizza held his attention or the soft drink, but the pureblood Wizard was in heaven.

After dinner, they continued their discussion, but soon enough the stress and strain of the previous week took its toll on all four present. Sirius looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow when the teens climbed into the queen sized bed together. Harry looked back and defiantly said "Is there a problem Sirius?"

Hermione looked between the two dark haired Wizards, blushed slightly and said "Sirius, we're just sleeping, nothing else. Honestly, we're too young for _that._" Slightly mollified, Sirius conjured a bed for himself, letting Remus take the other queen bed in the room.

Later that evening, Harry woke up and squinted at the clock "Two thirty, great." Heeding the call of nature, he untangled himself from his girlfriend, smiling at the good feelings of waking up in her arms and headed to the loo. He left the light on as he finished so he and anyone else that woke up in the middle of the night could find their way. He paused at Sirius' bed, concerned as he heard the deep rattling breaths his Godfather was taking. Maybe they could take him to a muggle doctor in Ireland.

Shaking his head slightly, he made his way back to bed and climbed in under the covers. He smiled again as Hermione reached for him and muttered "Harry". He put his glasses on the nightstand and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and snuggled up behind her.

He was almost asleep when he heard the scratching at the door. At first, he assumed it was Crookshanks. _But Crooks is at the foot of the bed, curled around our feet._ Now he was fully awake and reaching for his glasses. He turned the light on that was on the nightstand and shook Hermione awake "Wake up, someone's at the door." She bolted straight upright, her hair a nimbus of brown around her head as Harry slipped out of bed to wake Remus and Sirius. Remus was already awake and reaching for his wand so Harry went to Sirius and suddenly the door exploded inward in a shower of splinters and blocks of wood.

Harry dropped to the floor as he heard Remus call out "PROTEGO!" The shielding spell blocked the flying debris that was headed toward the last living Black and Potter. Harry tackled Sirius off the bed and they shielded themselves behind it. Looking over the mattress toward the door, Harry saw an enormous shape, probably 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide. It was all black and had a vaguely humanoid shape, but what made Harry's blood run cold was the flames that licked out of its eye sockets. Hands that were shaped like talons reached out for Harry and in an instant it was three feet away from him.

Harry fell backwards, away from the slashing claws of the attacker. He vaguely heard Hermione shriek "NO!" when a wall of fire appeared between Harry and the attacker. Given a quick reprieve, he looked to his right and saw that Hermione had both her hands extended toward the wall of fire and her hands looked to be on fire as well. Her face was a mask of concentration and he backed away from the wall of fire as fast as he could. The inferno burned hotter and turned a bluish white color, the heat roiling off it like waves at the beach.

Impossibly, the attacker walked through the wall making a noise that vaguely reminded Harry of laughing. From his right, Remus and Sirius had been casting curses and spells at the attacker: the Cutting curse, the Piercing charm, the Bone Crushing hex, the Entrail Expelling curse were all to no avail. Sirius gave a cry of rage and threw himself bodily at the hulking attacker and was swatted away like a fly.

In desperation, Harry threw his own hands out and felt a power flow through him that he'd never felt before. It coursed through him like wind through a valley, or water in a ravine. Reaching out with this power, he willed the creature away from him. At once, a great wind whipped up around him, as if gathering its forces and then lanced out like a battering ram, smashing the attacker into the wall.

Completely shocked, Harry reached out again with this new power as the creature climbed back to its feet. Now the creature began a shuffling run at him. Hermione threw her hands out and a lance of fire impacted the creature in the chest, staggering it. It gathered itself, shrugging off Remus' spellfire and lunged for the dark haired teen. Harry willed for the wind to act again and it caught the creature in its leap at Harry, suspended it in mid air for a moment, and with a grunt, Harry used the wind to push the creature out the window.

Remus was at Harry's side in a flash, followed by the engulfing arms of Hermione. As she crushed him to herself, he heard her say repeatedly "You're Ok, don't leave me."

He held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair for a moment before saying "We need to get moving."

She stood, wiped the tears from her face and said "Of course, I'll just change" and grabbed her pack and headed for the loo. Harry meanwhile noticed that Remus had extinguished the lingering fires and repaired all the damage to the walls, door and windows with some well placed charms and was in the process of reviving Sirius. He grabbed his pack and a minute later was pulling on his trainers and ready to go. Sirius was sitting on a bed, holding his head while Remus quickly packed their meager belongings. With a quick transfiguration, Sirius was dressed in denims and a T-shirt and Hermione joined them from the bathroom.

Remus nodded at the teens and pulled Sirius' arm over his shoulder and said "Pretend he's drunk. Now we are going to go find a car rental company and hire a car to get to Ireland as soon as we can. I'll lead the way down, you two, stay right behind me."

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 1400 26 June, 1994********

Albus Dumbledore was an extremely unhappy leader of the light. He had successfully impressed and browbeaten Cornelius Fudge into supporting and allowing him to organize a manhunt for Harry Potter. He frowned when he thought about the fact that he only had an even dozen Aurors at his disposal. The Departmental policy that blasted Shacklebolt had been quoting to him would have only allowed two, but he still wanted more, if that boy got hurt, the repercussions…well, he didn't want to contemplate the impact to Wizarding society.

Currently, he was getting a debriefing by the search lead, Auror Dawlish. "Well, Chief Warlock" the man smarmed in his most ingratiating tone, "We have had no detections of underage magic by either Potter or Granger. We still haven't found her parents and their house is unmarred. They may just be on holiday but the neighbors don't seem to know. We talked with the Weasley family" here he paused and rubbed his neck uncomfortably "I'm not sure if you're aware that young Weasley and Potter had a falling out?"

Dumbledore frowned at that and looked at his desk for a moment. This wasn't good. He wanted young Harry aligned with a solid light side family. He had known the Weasleys for years and they were very friendly with the old Headmaster. This was something he would have to fix when they found Harry and had him at a safe location. Where that would be was a problem. The Dursleys had been ideal. They were muggles and therefore unknown to Wizard society, they kept Harry under control and so far had eliminated those rebellious fits that teenagers were so infamous for having, maybe they were a little harsh, but it had done the boy no harm. On top of it, the blood protection was nigh on impenetrable to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had no idea what entered the home and torn the family apart, it could be important to find out. It was too bad that the Dursleys were dead.

Shaking his head slightly to clear out irrelevancies, he returned his gaze to the Auror across from him, "Proceed Auror Dawlish"

The Auror nodded, relieved to not be blamed for the Weasley issue. When he had questioned the matriarch of the famly he had received an earful at high volume on how inappropriate Potter and Granger were behaving with the odd "scarlet woman" and even a dreaded "whore" thrown in to boot. He wanted to be of the most use to the Chief Warlock that he could muster. The last Auror that crossed wands with the Headmaster was reassigned to the Centaur Relations Department. Too bad, Kingsley was a good man. "Yes sir, we currently have three owls in flight with letters to Potter and Homing charms on both the owl and the letter. We released them at two-hour intervals and the owls went in three different directions. We aren't sure what that means exactly. He could be traveling or a misdirection spell could be on him. We aren't very hopeful in this effort, but it isn't hurting anything to try."

Dumbledore nodded and glanced at Fawkes' perch. The Phoenix had just had a burning day and was in no shape to go anywhere for now. Saying to the Auror "Thank you Auror Dawlish, good report. I want to impress upon you how very important it is that we find young Harry as soon as we can and transport him here for his safety. It is critical, spare no expense and look under every rock." He paused, assumed his grandfather persona, and stood. Shaking Dawlish's hand, he helped him out of his chair and to the Floo.

******** Carrick on Suir, Ireland 1400, 27 June 1994********

Harry and Hermione awoke bleary eyed from their long night. They'd stumbled down the main strand of Brighton and eventually found a car to hire from a less than reputable place. After a large transfer of cash to which Hermione commented that they could have purchased the car outright for less, they packed everyone in and took off. Remus was driving with Sirius stretched out in the back and Harry and Hermione packed in the front seat together. As the sun came up, they stopped in the outskirts of Cardiff for a breakfast to go and then pressed on for the Ireland ferry. After a quick Confundus charm from Remus, they were on the ferry and headed across St. George's Channel. Harry and Hermione catnapped as best they could in the car while Sirius continued to sleep in the back seat.

When the ferry docked in Rosslare Harbour, another Confundus Charm ensured they were on their way. After an hour of driving, Remus found a small inn near Carrick on Suir and they dragged themselves to their bed, Remus levitating Sirius under the invisibility cloak. Within minutes, they were all asleep in their clothes.

Hunger brought Harry back to the conscious world and then he realized that his bladder was about to burst. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom as his now grumpy and awake girlfriend rubbed her face. After they switched positions, they sat down next to each other on the bed. Sirius must have been feeling better, as he and Remus were not in the room. Harry reached over, intertwined his fingers with hers, and said "You Ok?"

Hermione nodded, paused and said "Well, I've been thinking a lot about last night. What happened with us, Harry? The fire and the wind? I've never read anything like that. It didn't even feel like magic, it was…"

"Different" Harry finished for her to her nod of agreement. "I'm glad it was the same for you, I felt a little, well, like I was all alone with it. I don't have any idea but when I was controlling the wind it didn't feel bad or wrong, if anything if felt good and right."

Hermione tightened her grip and said excitedly "Yes, that's exactly how I felt. At the moment I wasn't too worried about the how or why of it, we had that great beastie trying to kill you, but on the ride to the ferry I sussed out that it felt almost natural. Like when we first learned that we were magical. We had been performing accidental magic for years, but we now had a name on what was happening and an acceptance that it was Ok. This is the same." She smiled and said "Just different."

Harry smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze "Why don't you take a shower and I'll try and find Padfoot and Moony?"

Hermione's face clouded and she said "I don't think we should be alone. When we left the Hotel last night I looked to where that whatever it was should have fallen and there was nothing. I don't think anyone took away its body, so it got up after being thrown out of a window seven stories up."

From behind them came a voice that was musical and undulating, like the licking of a campfire on a fall evening, "It was Marduk, a demon of the Sumerians and it is looking for you Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione dove off the bed and spun around, hands in front of them. Harry was already summoning the wind and Hermione's hands had burst into flames, both of them ready to attack. The being they saw made them both pause, she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She was of middling height and appeared to be in her mid twenties, but her hair drew their attention first; it was like flame with streaks of red, orange, yellow white and black. Close to her scalp there was even some blue. Harry found himself drawn to her eyes which glowed like embers of the brightest red with flecks of orange. Her skin was so pale, she glowed in the afternoon light that filtered in through the window. She smiled a smile of friendliness but also amusement; that of a master to pupils. "Well met Son of Air and Daughter of Fire" she said and gave a short curtsey. Harry was confused, but didn't let the wind die down, neither did Hermione extinguish her own living flame.

The woman smiled again and said "I understand your caution, for you have every reason to be cautious. I am Brigid, daughter of the Dagda" at this Hermione's mouth dropped open and her flame died out instantly as Brigid continued "I am the goddess of fire of the Tuatha De Danann." Hermione fell into Harry's arms in a dead faint.

A few minutes later Harry was rousing a groggy Hermione while an openly amused Brigid looked on. She had sat down on one of the chairs and straightened her simple yet elegant dress while Harry rubbed Hermione's hands and called her name, the whole time her admonishments against using his wand echoing in his mind. Finally Hermione was lucid enough to talk and when she saw Brigid sitting in the chair her mouth opened wide again and then she merely said in a low tone "Really?"

Brigid smiled a sincere smile and said "Yes, my child. Really."

Hermione smiled back while Harry held her hand. After a few seconds he said "I'm very happy that you two are getting along so famously, but please explain to me what the hell is going on here."

Hermione blinked and then explained to Harry that in Irish mythology, Brigid was the daughter of the Dagda and one of the Tuatha De Danann. She was the goddess of all things perceived to be of relatively high dimensions such as fire, and upland areas; and of activities and states conceived as psychologically lofty and elevated, such as wisdom, high intelligence, poetic eloquence, and so on, as well as, skill in warfare The Dagda was a father-figure and a protector of the tribe who carried a club with which he could kill nine people with one swing. He was kind of like Zeus in his overall role in the pre-Christian Irish pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Tuatha De Danann are a race of gods in Irish mythology, the Irish Pantheon as it were.

Turning back to Brigid, who sat through the explanation calmly Harry said "Really?" in a small voice.

Brigid laughed and said "Again, really."

Harry laughed also and Brigid added "We are the gods of Eire and I cannot speak much for the lands outside our border. The land of the Saxons and the Picts I am knowledgeable about, mainly that of the Picts."

Harry nodded and said "What about that thing, Marduk you called it."

Brigid's face fell from smiling happiness to a hateful scowl in a blink. "It is an abomination. It has left its home far away from these lands and is here at the command of your foe. Since your foe cannot strike you directly, he has enlisted Marduk's aid."

"Voldemort" Harry breathed, to which Brigid nodded. Hermione grasped his hand and when he looked to her he got a nod of encouragement to which he smiled.

Brigid looked at the door, nodded and said "Good, your companions return. We should go soon. Marduk will not attack while I am with you. Even without me, you two have given him pause with your performance last night."

Harry nodded and said "Pardon my rudeness, but why haven't you come to help us earlier? We've been running for the last week."

Brigid held up a hand to forestall Hermione's building harangue of Harry. "He asks a valid question Daughter of Fire." Turning back to Harry she said "I could not come to you until you set foot on Eire and then I wanted you to have some rest, so I came to you this afternoon."

The door opened, admitting Remus and Sirius who had their wands out in a flash and pointed at the flame haired goddess. Brigid didn't flinch while Harry and Hermione called out "Wait, Wait!"

After a few moments, the older men sheathed their wands, sat down while Hermione told them who Brigid was and about Marduk. After she finished, Sirius looked at Brigid, back to Hermione, back to Brigid and burst into laughter. A few moments later he burst into a fit of coughing that left him red-faced and gasping. Between breaths, he said "A goddess and a demon. Figures."

Brigid crooked an eyebrow at the Animagus and said "Come, we must get you all to the Hill of Tara and the Lia Fail by moonrise."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the hired car and driving away to the north. From behind a hedge, a black figure watched.

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 1100 27 June, 1994********

Auror Dawlish Floo'd into the Headmaster's office and immediately said "Sir, we believe Potter is in Ireland."

Dumbledore looked up from the missive he was reading at his desk and said with raised eyebrows "Ireland? Why do you think this?"

Dawlish explained that two of the owls sent had left Britain, one to cross St. George's Channel, the other the Irish Sea and were still flying a straight and true course.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, nodded to the Auror, who left via the Floo immediately. The old man leaned his head back and closed his eyes meditatively. _Why are you in Ireland Harry? Who has you and why won't you contact me?_

********N9 Motorway Northbound, 1600 27 June 1994********

Harry, Hermione and Brigid were in the backseat of the sedan with Harry and the goddess on either side of Hermione as she chattered away with Brigid, asking a whole host of historical questions: did the Tuatha De Danann really come from the Northern Isles, were they really gods, what about other religions? She had rapid fire questioned Brigid before she could even respond until Hermione noticed that Brigid wasn't responding, but just looking at her and waiting for her to finish. Hermione blushed and said "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Harry chuckled and said "Yes, you are." He leaned forward and caught Brigid's eye saying "Can you tell us more about the fire and air abilities we seem to have now? I assume you know as you called Hermione Daughter of Fire and me Son of Air."

Brigid paused then with a quick gesture of her hand began her story. "Thousands of years ago, there were two types of humans, magical and non magical. For the most part they lived in harmony. There were of course the normal disputes and petty rivalries that arise in any situation, but there was no open warfare between the two. The gods" she indicated herself "did not interfere much in the day to day existence of these people as they were fairly self governing. We tended to our own areas of life; water, fire the air, healing and so on. We enable and facilitate our areas of responsibility."

She frowned a little and said "About three thousand years ago, a Wizard by the name of Icna decided he wanted to be a god, or at least worshiped as a god. He began to use magic against the both magical and non-magical people, making them do his will. You must understand, humanity understands the use of magic in much more complex ways today. The bulk of the spells that were known then were healing and transfiguration spells. Icna began to pursue the domination of others. We, the gods, wanted humanity to solve its own problems, so we gave the gift to fire to woman and the gift of air to her man. On top of their magical abilities, they were given these gifts to wield in support of the people. Throughout history, ever so often a couple is given the gifts, to be the champions of the gods. Sometimes it is air and fire, other times it is earth and water. These are the naturally complementary elements and it seems to work out best this way."

She looked at the teens with an evaluating eye and nodded to herself "There is more. As an Elemental, you will not die."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened and jaws fell open at that pronouncement.

Brigid held up a shapely hand and said "Do not be confused, you can be killed by violence; but disease and old age will not touch you. Now that you are coming into your power, you will accelerate your aging, but will appear as I do for the rest of your life."

With this news, Harry looked at his girlfriend, who looked back and they sat back in their seats to absorb this news.

********Hill of Tara, County Meath 2000 27 June 1994********

The five companions walked up the gentle sloping till of the High Kings of Ireland toward the massive standing stone at the stop. On the way up, Brigid said "We will be going somewhere when we get to the top. We will not be able to stay for long" here she looked at the teens. "At least, we won't be able to stay for long yet. We will be merely evading Marduk and gaining you a safe harbor for a time."

They all nodded and Hermione spoke up "Excuse me, but how long is 'not long'?"

Brigid replied "No more than a year."

Hermione nodded and said to Harry "I guess when you've lived for thousands of years, a year is a short time."

Harry smiled and they intertwined their hands as they climbed the hill When they got to the top Brigid had them all approach the Stone when Remus said in a low voice "I probably shouldn't come."

Brigid looked at him placidly. Her eyes bored into his and he finally flinched away saying "I'm a werewolf, I won't be safe come full moon."

Brigid merely said "Put your hand on the stone Remus Lupin." Looking around and seeing that the four humans were all touching the stone, she lost focus in her eyes for a moment, as if she were seeing something far away and reached out and touched the stone. There was a flash of light and there was no one on the hilltop.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) The Lia Fáil (Irish Gaelic for _Stone of Destiny_) is a standing stone at the Inauguration Mound on the Hill of Tara in County Meath in Ireland, which served as the coronation stone for the High Kings of Ireland. In legend, all of the kings of Ireland were crowned on the stone up to Muirchertach mac Ercae c. AD 500.

3) The Saxons were the inhabitants of England, along with the Angles prior to the Norman invasion of 1066. The Picts were the precursors of the modern day Scots. Oh yeah, Eire, is the old name for Ireland.

4)Yes, Icna is an anagram for Cain.


	4. Chapter 4: Tír na nÓg

**Chapter 4: Tír na nÓg**

********Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts 0900 28 June 1994********

"What do you mean you have no idea where he his?"

Auror Dawlish swallowed thickly. The almost hissed question from the Headmaster changed the man's demeanor in an instant. Gone was the genial old man and in his place was a man who had led Magical Britain to victory in the Second World War. The old man's blue eyes narrowed and he said, "Explain yourself, Auror Dawlish."

Dawlish swallowed again and said "The owls that we had following Potter stopped in transit and returned to us. The only explanation that I have is that Potter is dead. Even with a misdirection spell, the owls would continue, but the intended recipient's position would shift every few minutes. I'm at a loss, sir. We have six Witches working on scrying for him. They still are getting no response."

Dumbledore nodded at that. For some unknown reason, all attempts at scrying for Potter, Granger or the both of them together failed. The Witches performing the scrying would get indications that the teens were alive but no indication where the target was located. "So we have the owls indicating that Potter and Granger are dead, but the Scryers indicate that they are alive at an unknown location" the headmaster summed up in a flat tone before steepling his fingers and resting his chin on his chest. "Thank you Auror Dawlish, that will be all" he said from his concentrating pose.

Dawlish took his cue and scurried from the office. This morning he had contemplated which department he'd want to be transferred to since he had such mixed news for the Headmaster. He sighed in relief and flooed away.

Dumbledore sat there for quite some time, running the facts repeatedly in his mind. He has no family to take him in. Other than Granger, he has no one who cares about him. He has nowhere to go. So where is he? He slapped his hand down on the desk in frustration. Scowling he stood and went to the side table and refilled his teacup. While stirring the milk in, he saw the tea change color from black to tan. Black. He's with Black and maybe Lupin. However, where are they? He hurried back to his fireplace to floo Dawlish. They had new targets to scry. This is getting ridiculous, when I get him back; I'm going to have to take him in hand. The old man flooed the Auror in charge of the search and then went back to his desk and sat down. After a few moments of thought, his eyes lit up and with a smile, he reached for parchment and quill. There was a little note he needed to write to Cornelius.

********Dian Cecht's Dell, Tír na nÓg, Late Afternoon********

The four humans and the goddess found themselves in a clearing on the edge of a hardwood forest. It was a large dell and on the northern edge, there was a spring that fed a small pool. The grass was surprisingly thick for growing in a wooded area that was usually shielded from sunlight yet flowers of yellow, red and white liberally sprinkled the area. Two things made an immediate impression on the teens; sound and smell. The only sounds to be heard were the chirping of birds and the far away running of a river through rapids; it was seemingly silent after the background noise that accompanies 'civilization'. Harry and Hermione felt as if they should whisper, so as not to disturb the blissful silence. The smell was intoxicating. The scent of the flowers was unlike any they had ever smelled and the forest itself seemed to exude a scent of sweet calmness. There was a smell of freshness and new life.

Hermione let Crookshanks out of his carrier while Harry looked around. Through the trees he could see a bright field and saw the glint of a river not too far away. He was brought back to the present by Sirius breaking out in a racking cough again. By the time he caught his breath, Sirius' face was dark red and he was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

Silently a woman glided into the clearing. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, but was otherwise a twin of Brigid. The woman deliberately walked up to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Sirius responded as if he were moving through water and looked to her with questioning hope in his eyes. She smiled slightly and helped him into a sitting position then, with a glance and gentle push, invited him to lie down. He was lying there in the grass when this woman placed both hands on his chest and took a deep breath. Sirius seemed to relax into himself and let out a deep, clear sigh of relief. A moment later, he was asleep. She ran her hands around his head; like she was washing his hair and Sirius seemed to settle deeper in his sleep.

The woman straightened with a smile and looked to Remus. He looked back at her, questioning before she said "It is your turn to be healed Remus Lupin. The Curse of Airetech has no room here. There is no disease or death, here in the Undying Lands."

Remus' face was wide open in shock. The young woman slowly approached him, gently took his hand and led him to the small pool on the edge of the clearing. Harry and Hermione looked on in stunned wonder as she bade him immerse himself in the pool. After he kicked off his shoes and was waist deep in the water, she took a stone cup, filled it with water from the bubbling pool and poured it over his head and shoulders, thoroughly wetting him. Remus staggered for a moment and was led out of the pool, stumbling a bit. The woman helped him lie down next to his best friend and he too was soon sleeping deeply.

The woman approached Hermione and stopped before her. She looked over Hermione critically to the point where Hermione blushed and looked away. The woman smiled, glanced at Brigid, and then said to Hermione "Well met, Daughter of Fire." She passed her hand over Hermione's back and then said, "You have no real need of healing." With a smile, she continued "You will grow into your teeth, child, do not fret yourself. However, since you are so worried" and she passed her hand in front of Hermione's mouth. When it came away, the teen's teeth were the same size, but straightened and her front teeth no longer protruded. Hermione touched her teeth, face in wonder, and said softly "Thank you."

The woman turned to Harry and looked him over the same way she had inspected Hermione. She frowned and put her hand on his forehead, only to pull it back as if burned. She hissed as if she was in pain and scowled. "I am sorry, Son of Air. I can do nothing for your injury" and she pointed at his forehead. "It is a magical scar that binds you to your foe. When he dared attack a chosen one of the gods that night on the feast of Samhain, he could never have guessed at his mistake." She smoothed his hair causing ripples of calmness and relief to run down his body. The woman shook her head as she ran her hands over old wounds from his guardians and said aloud "They have paid the price." After a moment, she said to Harry and Hermione "You are healed of all your hurts, save one" and she nodded at Harry. "When you have destroyed your foe, you will be completely healed."

The woman now turned to Brigid and smiled broadly. The flame haired goddess approached her and said "Well met, cousin" and they embraced. Moments later, they parted and Brigid said to Harry and Hermione "This is mine cousin, Aine, goddess of Healing and Fertility."

Aine smiled at her sister and said "I know who they are, are you glad to have another apprentice, cousin?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she said "Apprentice?"

Brigid laughed her rippling laugh and said "Yes, child. I will teach you how to harness and use the element of Fire. I cannot teach you how to manipulate our element, for I understand Fire very differently than you will; therefore, you must become one with Fire. I can teach you how to commune with, discover and develop your ability."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, happy for her, but at the same time, a bit jealous. He liked Brigid and hoped that she would be helping him as well. She was the first adult – Ok, goddess – to treat him as an equal and not a child and he treasured that. Brigid turned to Harry, smiled and said "Son of Air, have no fear, I have not forgotten you. Mine brother, Nuada, shall be your master for your short time here. He is the King of the Tuatha De Danann, so he is occupied right now, but we shall see him after we sup. Come."

When both teens looked at Sirius and Remus, asleep on the grass, Aine said "Worry not, they will sleep until the morrow and will then be well. Nothing will harm them here."

Harry and Hermione linked hands almost unconsciously and followed the goddesses through the woods to another clearing not too far away. In it was a small house next to a bubbling brook. The house had a thatched roof and mud-brick walls with many windows. To their surprise, they saw that Crookshanks had already made himself at home and was lying on a window ledge, sunning himself. Brigid turned to them and said "This is where you will stay while in Tír na nÓg. Go in, bathe, and change your clothes. You are free to do any magic you wish here so long as you harm no one." She smiled and said, "Someone will come to get you for dinner" and walked away arm in arm with her cousin.

The teens stood there, watching the goddesses walk away when Harry turned to his girlfriend and said, "Are you as overwhelmed with the last twenty four hours as I am?"

Hermione gave a short ironic laugh and said "Oh, yeah." She looked up at him seriously, but with a hint of shyness "But I'm glad that you're the one that I was fated for."

Harry smiled at her and said "Me too" and pulled her into a firm hug. When they broke apart, he retook her hand and giving it a little tug said "Come on, I really need a shower and to change out of these clothes." They went inside and they both threw their knapsacks on the only bed provided, Harry grabbed his shower kit and went in search of the loo as Hermione began unpacking their things.

She heard Harry cry out "Hermione? I think I found the loo, but there's no shower. No bath tub either."

She shook her head, smiled softly at her boyfriend, and went looking for him. She found him in a small room that had a toilet of sorts, but that was it. She frowned and noticed Harry was looking out the window. They went outside and found a small rock pool in the brook. Harry tested it with his toe and smiled, saying, "It's warm."

Hermione looked at him, somewhat alarmed and he said, "Look" and took her in his arms. "When we bathe, the other person will just stay inside and not look out the windows on this side, Ok." He got an impish smile and said, "Someday, I'm sure we'll bathe together" to which she smiled and faux smacked his arm, "But that isn't today. Now, run inside so I can wash off this grime." She turned to go and he patted her firmly on her bum saying, "Go on, you" with a smile. She flashed him a sultry little smile and wiggled her hips as she went inside, hearing Harry laughing the while.

After they had bathed and changed into clean clothes, they lay down for a short nap, with Crookshanks at their feet. As he lay there, Hermione in his arms, he felt contentedness that he never knew was possible and rejoiced. The whole idea of being immortal really didn't mean anything yet, except that if he didn't screw up, he'd be able to hold this slip of a girl, no young woman, like this for all eternity. The thought made him smile broadly as he dropped off.

********Ministry of Magic, Legal Department 1230 30 June 1994********

Simon Cresswell was bored out of his mind. When he graduated from Hogwarts (Ravenclaw class of '87) he saw great things on his horizon. He had been Head Boy and achieved 10 outstanding OWLs along with 9 Outstanding NEWTs with 1 Exceeds Expectation NEWT (Care of Magical Creatures, really why even bother?). The Apothecary firms had recruited him heavily as his Potions scores had been incredible, especially under Severus Snape. After much debate with his family and his girlfriend, Lucinda, he had chosen a Ministry career. He felt that once he had been promoted rapidly because of his spectacular performance, he would have either an excellent position or excellent references that would catapult him into real superstardom in the commercial sector.

Seven years later, he was still in his entry-level position. His supervisor, a bitter old man with an unfaithful wife, had resented his brilliance and routinely assigned him to menial and worthless tasking. Simon was currently trying to reestablish his ties in the Apothecary profession with a series of articles he wrote in his off time, hoping that they would provide a lifeline out of his dreary existence. Lucinda was long gone, when he'd been passed over for his first promotion, her reaction was "Oh" and he never saw her again.

These thoughts and more plagued him as he processed the parchment work in front of him. Everything was filled out properly, had the correct endorsements and the Minister himself had given it high priority status. Double-checking the names of the persons involved, he understood why. After treble checking that everything was in order, he cast the notary spell on the parchment and Albus Dumbledore became the legal guardian of Harry James Potter.

********Home of Harry and Hermione, Tír na nÓg, Suppertime********

Harry awoke to a loud "CAW" coming from the foot of the bed. Reaching for his glasses, he blearily looked toward the footboard where he saw the largest crow he had ever seen, watching him and Hermione. He watched it watching him and was drawn to its eyes. Realizing that nothing here in Tír na nÓg was as it appeared he inspected the birds perfectly black plumage, smooth legs and talons. He was only somewhat surprised when the bird made a slight hopping motion backward and shape changed into a beautiful woman. It was different from Sirius or Professor McGonagall's Animagus change, or even Remus' lycanthropic change. It was more smooth, graceful even. At any rate, he was now looking at a black haired woman with dark brown, maybe even black eyes with pale skin. They watched each other until the woman's eyes flicked to Hermione's sleeping form and raised a serious eyebrow. Harry nodded and gently shook her awake saying "Hey there, it's time to get going."

Hermione stretched and groaned then threw her arms around Harry saying "Don't wanna; just wanna stay here with you."

Harry looked back at the raven tressed woman before saying, "Come on, someone's here."

Hermione immediately woke up at that, saw the woman standing there, rubbed her face quickly, and said apologetically "I'm sorry. Thank you for waking us, our journey has been tiring."

The serious looking woman nodded and said to them both "Well met, I am Morrigan, follow me."

The teens needed to hurry to catch up to Morrigan's long strides and while they hurried, Hermione said, "Harry, she's Morrigan!" At Harry's befuddled expression, she continued, "She's Brigid's mother and the wife, or maybe sometimes consort of the Dagda. The legends get confusing. Depending on which book you read you get a different story, but anyway, she's supposed to be the goddess of War amongst many other things. A very important goddess, even more so than Brigid or Aine, who are very high up there."

Morrigan halted her progress and turned, saying, "The Dagda is my husband." She smiled with a bit of a smirk underneath saying "He knows it would be unwise to have others than me." Reasserting her serious mien, she said, "I _am_ the goddess of War, though." Looking back and forth between the two she said, "You two will be going forth from here, most likely into war. We have much to discuss later. I will arrange with my son and daughter so that they make time for you to come to me. Now, come, you must be hungry" she finished with the first hint of a smile.

The stunned teens followed the war goddess through the wood to the edge of the field that Harry had seen when they first arrived. Under the intertwined boughs of the trees, a long table had seats for maybe thirty people. Milling around were small knots of what Harry could only assume were gods and goddesses. Wearing a stunned look on his face, he said out of the side of his mouth to Hermione, "I said earlier that I was overwhelmed. I was wrong. Now I'm overwhelmed" to which Hermione nodded.

Morrigan strode up to a tall lean man with long white hair, spoke a few words and he glanced over at Harry and Hermione. Morrigan moved off and the man looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled as he approached. "Well met, Son of Air and Daughter of Fire. I am Nuada" looking at Harry, he said, "I will be your Master while you stay here with us." With a small laugh, he waved his hand in an inviting gesture, saying "But for now, let us sup. Please sit with me" and they moved to the head of the table with Brigid sitting next to Hermione.

Most of the persons had taken their seats when a very large, hairy man approached the table from the fields carrying an enormous cauldron. With a delicacy that belied his looks and size, he reached into the cauldron and pulled out a vast quantity and variety of foods for the meal. Harry heard Brigid lean into Hermione and say, "Our father, the Dagda. His cauldron is similar to what you know as a cornucopia. One of the gifts of the gods." Hermione nodded in understanding and then elbowed Harry in the ribs.

He rubbed his bruised area and said, "What was that for?"

She hissed at him "Have you noticed that we are the only mortals, or rather, non-gods at the table and none of them have even blinked?"

Harry had noticed the behavior of the gods. All the deities probably knew of their arrival earlier in the day, but there were no questions or even odd looks. Deciding to go to the top, he turned to Nuada who had been watching the teens interact with a small smile. "Yes, my child, we all know who and more importantly what you are. As Elementals, you have a place at this table at any time, not quite a peer, but close. In addition, we all know of your valor to date. None here could have single handedly defeated a basilisk of that age and size." A throat was cleared halfway down the table to which Nuada smiled and said, "Except for my mother of course, she could have sliced it to bits" and nodded to Morrigan.

Nuada's face fell perceptibly and he chewed on a piece of bread for a moment. Harry drank deeply of the water goblet in front of him. It was sweet like honey, but refreshing like spring water. Eventually, Nuada spoke again "And there is the matter of Marduk."

Harry glanced at Hermione who, he saw, had a worried expression that reflected his own feelings. Nuada shook his head, as if clearing a thought and saw the pensieve looks on the young immortals "Fear not young ones, when you are more trained, you will be capable of destroying a demon such as Marduk." He half-smiled and said, "Not easily, of course, but you will be able to defeat him. However, for now, we feast. The Dagda has blessed our table and we have many of our brethren who are not normally with us" and he indicated the length of the table with his hand.

During the dinner, Nuada and Harry kept up a running conversation. Nuada wanted to know everything about Harry that the teen could remember. Harry told him what he knew of his parents and their murder by Voldemort. He vaguely told the King of the Dursleys, during which the white haired god's pale blue eyes drooped and he seemed on the verge of tears. Harry told him of Hogwarts and the feeling of home he had there. Of meeting his Hermione. Of his strong feelings for her.

Halfway through the conversation, the thought occurred to Harry that Nuada knew all or even most of this already, but wanted to hear it from Harry, from his perspective. To his right, Harry heard Hermione and Brigid having a similar conversation. Harry decided that he liked the white haired King of the Tuatha De Danann. It turned out that Nuada was a god of the Air, subordinate only to the Dagda, who seemed to be the most powerful god of them all. Nuada gestured to the foot of the table where a strikingly good-looking woman with honey blond hair with bright yellow eyes sat talking to a man with pale green hair. "That is mine wife, Grian, sister of Aine and goddess of the sun. She was instrumental in our sending Brigid to you."

Harry was so overwhelmed with feelings that he almost laughed aloud. Amazingly, he felt accepted at the table of the gods. He felt wanted and while not yet loved by all, Harry knew that he could come to love these beings. For now, he felt love from his right, from his own fire goddess. He wanted to laugh because he had never felt so comfortable, so at peace in himself and he found it in a heretofore mythical land, sitting with heretofore mythical gods and goddesses. Shaking his head with a smile, he finished his excellent meal.

Toward the end of the meal, Brigid caught the attention of both the teens "You may have noticed that you are behaving a bit…differently than you did not even last week, yes?" After a few moments of consideration, both Harry and Hermione nodded their concurrence and the flame haired goddess continued, "This is part of the accelerated maturation that I mentioned on our trip to the Lia Fail. Soon, you will begin to grow at an accelerated rate as well. Do not be disturbed if you start to feel and act like an adult, for it has already started to happen. This transition period can be a bit unsettling until you get used to it. All the Elementals that I have worked with have gone through this and all have adjusted quickly. You will start to want to do adult activities and begin to leave your childish ways behind, as well as, physically growing up."

After the meal ended, Harry and Nuada rose and ambled away from the table, continuing their talk. Harry could see Hermione and Brigid doing the same in the other direction. Finally, Nuada said to Harry, "What can you do with the Air young one?"

Harry told him about the encounter with Marduk and then said, "To be honest, sir, we haven't had time for a sit down meal until now. I haven't had time to really explore this new ability."

Nuada nodded and said, "That is fair. What I want you to do is take the next few days and wander in the wood and the field, be prepared to talk about what you see beyond the obvious. I want to go beyond just seeing, though. I want you to feel our element. Be able to become one with Air and have the thunderstorm pound in your chest while the gentle breeze ruffles your hair. Have the gale tear at your skin while the sleet and snow freeze your bones." He looked Harry in the eye, while Harry contemplated what the god had said.

Silent for a few minutes, Harry eventually looked to the god of Air and nodded in understanding. Nuada shook his hand the old-fashioned way, grasping Harry's forearm and then moved off into the forest.

Harry wandered a bit, stopping every so often to feel the breezes as Nuada had encouraged. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his emotions and this new power and he found that he could feel the wind just as one could see water ebbing and flowing in a stream. It was like discovering a completely new sense and it was a bit disorienting at first. He sat down heavily on a rock to let himself adjust. For now, he had to concentrate on experiencing his element; he had a strong feeling that in the future it would be a natural extension of him, like seeing or hearing.

He struck out in the direction of Dian Cecht's Dell where they had left Sirius and Remus earlier in the day. Remembering what Aine had said about the Marauders safety, he still wanted to see them with his own eyes to make sure. As he entered the clearing and saw the two sleeping men on the other side, a noise to his left caught his attention. There, winging through the trees as if she was on an Olympic slalom course was Hedwig.

Harry smiled and turned toward her. As she pulled up to land, he mischievously commanded a small puff of air to rise from under her and pop her up in the air a foot or so. She squawked and her eyes went wide before she settled on his forearm. If looks could kill, Harry would have been spitted and rotating over an open fire by the looks his familiar was shooting at him while he laughed. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry Hedwig, I couldn't resist." Stroking her breast with his free hand he said, "How did you find us here?" to which the owl only bumped her head into his hand, looking for some rubs on her head.

Shrugging, he transferred her to his shoulder and he continued on his way to check on Remus and Sirius. Bending low over his Godfather, Harry was relieved to hear the man's breath coming clear and easy and Sirius seemed to be comfortably resting on the grass. Remus had curled up on his side and was snoring softly as he slept, causing Harry to chuckle a bit as he made his way back to his and Hermione's temporary home.

The next morning, they woke up at dawn with the birds chirping. Hermione said something that sounded like "Turn them off" before pulling the covers over her head. Harry smiled and got out of bed to get cleaned up. He wanted to get down to the Dell to be there when Sirius and Remus awoke.

Striding into the kitchen, he saw that the larder had been stocked while they slept. He magically boiled some water and settled down for a quick porridge breakfast. Writing a note for Hermione telling her where he'd gone, he set off for Dian Cecht's Dell, hoping that he wasn't too late and they were already awake and probably very confused.

He arrived at the Dell just as Sirius and then Remus started to stir. Sitting down near them, he watched them slowly awaken with all the associated yawns, scratches and other assorted stretches. Finally, Sirius looked up, saw Harry and smiled, "Hey kiddo, how's things?"

Harry snorted and said, "I think we all are more interested in how you feel, Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and tentatively took some deep breaths, smiling when he'd done it a few times without coughing. "Looks like I'm as good as new" he said and rubbed his chest in a combination of relief, gratitude and appreciation. He turned to Remus, who was propped on an elbow by now and said, "What did she heal you from…" and trailed off with a hopeful tone and raised eyebrows.

Remus nodded with a big smile and said "Sorry, Padfoot, no more Moony."

Sirius bounded to his feet like a five year old and tackled his best friend in a bear hug. The two wrestled a bit and then stood, Sirius saying "I'm starved, where do we get fed here?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Well, since you stink, I think a bath is in order first, then food. Come on" and waved his hand as he headed back to his home with Hermione.

As they walked, Harry filled the older men in on what had happened and who they had met after the Marauders where healed and went to sleep the day before. Harry took them to the rock pool and at the downhearted faces of the older men; he smiled and said, "It's warm. I'll get you some towels, but try and be quiet, Hermione is still sleeping."

After tossing the men there towels, he went inside to wake his girlfriend. He found her somewhat awake, staring at the ceiling. Smiling at her, he told her of Remus and Sirius' awakening and their healing. "I'm happy for them, especially Professor Lupin" said the bushy haired girl. Cuddling up to Harry for a minute, they chatted about nothing and then she gave him a quick peck and headed to the loo to get ready for the day.

As the other three finished up a Harry made breakfast with extra bacon for Hedwig and Crookshanks, Sirius leaned back in his chair and said "Harry, I don't want to delay telling you this any longer." Harry sat up straighter and reached out for Hermione's hand.

Sirius began to relate about a night in June, when Lily and James had pulled him into their parlor and with tears on their faces, told him about the prophecy made before Harry was born. The prophecy that entwined his fate with Voldemort.

Harry sat there stunned and didn't say anything for a full minute. The other three watched him carefully waiting for a reaction. Finally, he seemed to break out of a trance, said "Oh", and began to busy himself clearing the table.

Sirius looked on with disbelief and a touch of anger. "Oh? That's all you have to say?" before Hermione silenced him with a touch and a shake of her head.

She said quietly "He needs to think about it for a bit before he can react. You have to admit, the past few days have been quite amazing and this is one more huge thing to accept." Sirius paused and then nodded in understanding while Hermione rose and approached her boyfriend.

He had a bit of a lost expression on his face when he turned away from the sink at her approach. "Hermione?" was all he could squeak out before his face crumpled and he was enveloped in her arms. They stood there for two full minutes, not saying anything or moving, eventually, Harry gently broke the embrace and returned to the table, wiping his face with a towel.

Sitting back in his chair with Hermione scooting up closer to him, he said with a hint of anger, "So, this is another reason you two don't trust the Headmaster? Because he hasn't told me this or prepared me in any way whatsoever?"

Remus and Sirius nodded in unison and then Remus continued, "Also, remember what I said yesterday about why would Dumbledore keep Sirius in prison?"

Hermione immediately gasped and said in an undertone, "He wouldn't!" After a pause, she said "Would he?"

Remus nodded and then shrugged, conveying that anything was possible. Harry finally caught on, his face turned red, and he spat "He kept you in prison so he could control me?"

Sirius looked back at the angry teen with a blank expression, "I don't know that as a fact, but it is a pretty sound conclusion. I doubt very much that he was unaware of my lack of trial or Veritaserum questioning. So what's left? He wanted control of the boy-who-lived, the child of prophecy." He paused and then said, "I may be wrong, but I doubt it."

Harry stood and strode through the door, slamming it behind him as he left. In a comic moment, the older men looked to the young witch for guidance and she said "Let him be for a bit. I'll go after him in a few minutes. Can you two please finish clearing up?"

When the two men rose to clean up, she went to their bedroom and changed clothes before setting out down the path he had taken. After a few hundred yards she turned to a fluttering sound and saw Hedwig soaring to her. Hermione paused and the Snowy Owl landed on her shoulder. After Hedwig settled, Hermione said "Us girls have to keep our man in line, don't we Hedwig?" and they moved on down the path. About a mile into the woods, Hermione found Harry, panting heavily, as he leaned on the largest tree she'd ever seen. She stopped and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Harry had been running through the forest, and had actually gone quite further down the trail before turning back. He was resting and didn't turn when he heard Hermione enter the small clearing. Finally, he had enough wind and said, "That old bastard left me with the Dursleys. He knew I lived in the cupboard, my first Hogwarts letter was addressed so. That fucker…"

Hermione just stood there and let her man rant. Now was not the time to chastise bad language, but rather it was a time to ventilate all the poison from his soul. After a few more minutes and more condemnation of the Headmaster from Harry, she slowly approached him and wrapped him up in a hug. Now he began to quietly cry and said "They're dead because of me." At Hermione's confused look he said "My parents."

Hermione's face softened and said, "They're dead because of Voldemort. You were a little baby, not even close to being responsible. It all falls on the shoulders of that reprehensible excuse for a human. Not you. Never you."

Harry looked in her eyes with desperate hope "Hermione, I think I love you."

She smiled a watery smile through her tears and said "I love you too" and gave him a small kiss before pulling his head to her chest to hold him for a bit. Her man. He was her man.

**A/N**

I own nothing

2. Ok, here's my understanding (and with a little meddling of the old stories to fit my story's needs). I will only list the areas that the gods own that are pertinent to the story, as most have many areas they are responsible for/have power over.

The Dagda (god of Air, Earth, Fertility…pretty much everything) is married to Morrigan (Triune goddess of War, Prophecy and many more areas)

They produced Nuada Argetlam (King of the Tuatha De Danann, Air) and Brigid Honeymouth (Fire, High Places and High Pursuits)

The Dagda is on the same level of power with Manannan Mac Lir (Lord of the Sea) who is married to Fand (unknown) and they produced Aine (Love, Fertility and Healing) and Grian (Sun)

Airitech is an Irish creature of the Otherworld whose three daughters took on the shape of werewolves who were eventually killed by the warrior Cas Corach

Pronounciations:

Nuada: noo-ah-da

Aine: ahn-ya

Grian: greye-ahn

Airitech: air-a-tek

3. I make the attack at Godric's Hollow by Voldemort past Midnight, therefore, on November first, Samhain.


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Chapter 5: Family**

********Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 1200 01 July, 1994********

Albus Dumbledore finished writing his letter and waved it a few times to dry the ink. "I think you are making a serious error in judgment, Albus," said his Deputy Headmistress from across the massive desk.

"I agree, wholeheartedly" said the diminutive head of Ravenclaw house. Flitwick stood from his chair and paced a bit before saying "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have handled themselves in extraordinary situations their first three years. Acquitted themselves quite well I must say. You are assuming that you are right and that they need your assistance and guidance. You may well be assuming incorrectly," he finished with a stern expression and tone.

"Albus, I know these young people. If you push Potter too hard, he will push back. Granger, well," here McGonagall chuckled "Let's say that she would ford the river Styx to help Potter." Resuming her serious expression, she said "Do not push Albus. Be available. Offer help. But do not push yourself on him because you will lose."

Dumbledore looked at his two heads of house with amused incredulity. "Thank you both for your input. Minerva," he looked at the dark haired witch "I will need your assistance when Harry and Miss Granger return to Hogwarts in the near future. If they are uninjured, I will want them quartered in Gryffindor Tower. At least until we can return Miss Granger to her parents when they are found."

McGonagall regarded her superior with disdain. He hadn't listened to a word she and Filius had said.

Dumbledore continued, oblivious to the simmering Scottish temper of his Deputy, "Since I am young Harry's guardian now, I will place him with a family that I think will be best. Right now, I am strongly considering the Weasleys. I've been in touch with Molly and she is very excited about the prospect."

McGonagall and Flitwick traded looks and Minerva said, "Albus are you aware that Potter and Ronald Weasley had a falling out to the point where they almost traded blows? I think it very unwise to try and house Potter with the Weasleys," Flitwick nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore waved away her objections and said, "Teenage drama, Minerva. Nothing more. Now, on a serious topic, despite my guardianship of Harry, Gringotts will not allow me to set up a disbursement from any of his accounts – Trust rules I'm afraid." Nodding to the Gryffindor head he said, "Minerva, I'll need you to help me persuade Harry that he needs to help pay his way at the Weasley's." He considered for a moment, despite the fact that he already knew how much and then said, "Twenty five hundred Galleons a month should be sufficient."

Minerva Fraser McGonagall came unglued and stood in the blink of an eye with much greater effect than that of Filius Flitwick, "I will not be a party to theft and fraud Albus Dumbledore! And keep your hand away from your wand!" as she drew her own in a flash.

The Headmaster's hand had crept toward his own wand and when she called him out on it, his face betrayed his chagrin at being caught before he masked it with amusement. "Now Minerva, I never said anything about theft." He slowly picked up his wand and tapped the parchment he'd been waving, rolling it up and sealing it. Continuing in his amused tone, he said, "If you feel this activity is outside your Professorial duties, well, I'd have to agree with you. Forgive me for overstepping my bounds."

Looking back and forth between his professors, he smiled and said, "Thank you both for expressing yourselves so honestly" and he rose, grasped them lightly by the arms and started to walk them to the door. "I'll let you both know the moment I have word on Mr. Potter and Miss Granger" and almost shoved them out of his door, shutting it firmly behind them.

Minerva and Filius half stumbled as they exited the office. Minerva was so upset, she turned to re-enter and show Dumbledore that he was not the only Transfiguration master in the castle, nor the only one to have faced a Dark Lord, but the calming hand of her fellow head of house diverted her attention. Filius shook his head and they headed down the rotating stairwell. He motioned for her to follow him and when they had gained his office, he touched his wand to a rune stone in the doorframe, activating the privacy ward. Only then did he let go and began cursing a blue streak that would make a deck seaman proud.

Minerva smiled as if his venting was calming her down as well as him. Finally, he drew breath and said "I feel better now. Have you heard anything about them?"

Minerva nodded and reached into her robes and produced a small scroll, which she handed over, "I received this early this morning."

Flitwick took the scroll, hopped into the chair next to Minerva, and opened it. Scanning it quickly, he exhaled loudly and said, "This is a relief. She doesn't know when Harry and Hermione will be back, though. I guess we shall have to be on our toes." He paused for a minute and then shook his head, "I can't believe that Albus is being so foolish. I've always known him to be manipulative to the point of irrational, with his 'grand plans for the greater good' and all, but this will come back on him like he has a tiger by the tail."

Minerva nodded and said, "Yes, I also didn't think that Molly Weasley was such a money grubber. I guess I was wrong." She shook her head sadly and took the cup of tea from her colleague. Sipping at the hot brew, she said, "I'm glad Gringotts was so uncooperative, that could have been catastrophic."

Filius nodded and said, "Yes, there is no way young Harry would have overlooked or forgiven that transgression. He will have a hard enough time with the imprisonment of his Godfather." He paused and then added darkly, "And his placement with his relatives." He sipped his own tea while they ruminated on the situation, what their role had been and will become.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore took the newly sealed scroll and attached it to Fawkes' leg saying "Fawkes, please deliver this to Harry Potter and try to bring him back. If he resists, and Miss Granger is with him, bring her back, willing or no." He paused and then continued in a sad voice "He will come if she is here, of that I am sure."

Stepping over to his fireplace he initiated a floo call and stuck his head through. Once clear on the other end he said to the other person, "Ah, Severus, we have things to discuss. Can you come to my office, please?"

********Near the Feasting Hall, Tir na nOg, Mid Morning********

Harry and Hermione were running as fast as they could through the forest as a hind and a large dog chased them. They'd been running from the pair for the last forty minutes and their shirts were sweat soaked and their lungs burned for more air. Breaking out of the forest, they saw the river a hundred yards in front of them and in concert they broke into a dead sprint, right at it.

In the open, the pursuers were no longer hindered by brush or bush and began their own sprint after their human quarry. Closing the gap between the two groups rapidly, the dog began barking to try and intimidate the teens with the sound of the gaining pursuers.

Harry and Hermione reached the bank of the river and simultaneously jumped as high as they could. With a moment of concentration, Harry summoned a strong wind that carried them both over the river and away from the pursuers. They landed in a heap on the other side, and lay there, panting. Harry mumbled, "Need to work on landings. Little too rough." Looking at Hermione, he said between gasps, "You Ok? Landing didn't hurt you did it?"

Hermione shook her head mutely and looked up as Brigid stood over them. Smiling, she said, "Well done, you out ran us for quite a long time, but you need to get faster. We will continue this for the foreseeable future" here she turned as Sirius finished swimming the river and shook out his long black hair. With laughing eyes, she said, "Can you keep this up, Sirius?"

Sirius smirked, winked at Harry and Hermione who were already groaning in anticipation of Sirius' bon mot, looked at Brigid lasciviously saying, "Sweetheart, for you I can keep it up for a long time."

Brigid laughed merrily, shape shifted into the hind and cleared the river in a leap before running off into the trees. Sirius watched the goddess flit away with an amused expression on his face before turning back to the teens on the ground. By now they'd caught their breath and were sitting up. "Come on you two, I'm hungry and it's Moony's turn to cook," and they headed off to the small house the two bachelors were sharing. It was a good mile from Harry and Hermione's home, thatched and homely. They jogged down the path to cool down from the steeplechase earlier.

Despite his flippant attitude, Sirius was somewhat worried about Remus. He'd never tell the kids, but Remus had confessed to him a few nights before that he felt incomplete now that the wolf was gone. His heightened senses, strength, healing ability that being a lycanthrope brought, were all gone and after a few flagons of mead, he told Sirius that the world seemed a bit dull now.

Sirius had given him a mild bollocking, challenging him to pick between being free of Moony and being able to smell really well to which Remus smiled and said "I guess you're right, I'm feeling a bit sorry for myself." He took a deep breath and said "Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved beyond words to be free from the moon. Words just can't express what I feel. At the same time, my life as Remus Lupin is very different now, that's all. I just have to get used to it."

On the way home, if Harry and Hermione hadn't been leading the way, they'd have seen an expression of realization on Sirius' face followed by amusement that even they would have recognized boded no good for anyone. As they got close to the newly dubbed 'Marauder Pad', Sirius turned to the teens and said "You might want to be careful around here for a while. I think it's time I declare a prank war on Brother Moony to cheer him up a bit."

Harry looked at Hermione and then said, "I think we'll go home to eat, thanks," and they hightailed it through the trees to their house.

********Longbottom Manor, Kent, 1430 02 July, 1994********

Neville Longbottom was in heaven. For his thirteenth birthday, his grandmother had a small greenhouse built and given him a one hundred-galleon stipend to populate it with whatever plants he wanted. He had been sincerely touched by the gift and the wetness in his grandmother's eyes meant even more than the gift. She'd always been distant, both because of her age and because of generation gaps, or maybe because he never filled the imagined shoes of her son and his father, Frank. The greenhouse had seemed like the beginning of her acceptance of him being Neville and not a replacement for Frank. Their relationship had become incrementally warmer since that day last July.

The budding Herbologist had spent the entire morning and worked through lunch on his current acquisitions. He'd owl ordered a pack of cuttings from a tropical Herbology magazine. His grandmother had cast the appropriate charms in the morning, just as directed by the manual and Neville had fallen into the planting and grafting with zest. Straightening from his work, he stretched his back left and then right, groaning as he did so. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was stunned at the lateness of the hour, hurriedly finishing his current planting he then cleaned himself.

He hurried into the kitchens, as his stomach was now vociferously informing him that he'd worked through lunch. Walking past the drawing room, movement caught his attention and he turned in horror. In the drawing room that his grandmother had spent the bulk of her life entertaining visitors, reading and writing long letters to family and friends and having various conversations with Neville, in this drawing room she was pouring her life's blood on the Persian rug. Over her stood Marduk, bloody claws flashing in the sunlight. It turned toward Neville, maybe scenting him or possibly hearing the beating of his heart, for it felt as if it would burst from his chest at any moment. Neville stared for a moment and then summoning every bit of Gryffindor courage he could muster he sprinted for the foyer and the main floo connection. Tears streaming down his face and grief warring with rage in his chest, he heard a 'pop' behind him and the squeaky voice of Solly their house elf challenge the demon. A shriek notified Neville that the house elf had paid brutally for her bravery. Neville slid on the marble floor and almost fell as he jumped for the floo powder pot. Throwing in a handful, he yelled "Ministry of Magic!" and dove headfirst into the green flames as Marduk swiped at him, managing only to tear the youngster's robes.

********Harry and Hermione's Home, Tir na nOg, after breakfast*********

After a quick fry up breakfast, Harry and Hermione were lying in the grass of their front yard 'observing' as they called it. Nuada and Brigid both had tasked the young Elementals to try to find their element in everyday life and replicate it the best they could. Hermione had been rather frustrated until Brigid said, "Don't look only for fire, but also heat." This comment had opened a world of new observations and discoveries for her. Both of them were beginning to feel a connection with their element on a conscious level vs. the instinctual reaction they had so far.

Currently, Hermione had filled a bowl with water from the brook and was alternately trying to freeze and boil the water. Heating it had been fairly easy. Her main problem had been one of control and she either made the water lukewarm or it flashed to steam immediately. Pulling the heat _out_ of the water had been very frustrating at first and caused more than one exclaimed "Honestly!" from her before she tried feeling her way though the exercise rather than thinking her way through it. When at last she had a bowl full of frozen water she had cheered and run over to Harry, kissing him thoroughly. The fact that he had been using air to suspend three rocks over himself as he lay on his back had been unremarked and her cheer of triumph had quickly become a cry of indignation when the rocks landed on her bum.

Harry laughed and was repeatedly smacked on the arm and once on the back of the head until he called out "Ok, Ok, truce! I'm sorry, I'm an insensitive git!" Hermione relented at that point and he pulled her close while she maintained an expression of firm disapproval, "Now love, tell me what is so exciting."

She pursed her lips, but couldn't maintain the facade any longer and excitedly pulled him over to where she had been working to show him her ice. Harry nodded thoughtfully as she explained feeling her way through the event, rather than thinking her way through it. He put his arms around her waist from behind and said "That's hard for you, isn't it? Not relying on your incredible brain."

She turned her head and saw that he was not teasing her but rather serious. "Yes, it is" she admitted. Rather hesitantly, she continued, "I always tried to understand everything so that I could be in control of the situation." Shrugging, she said, "It also got mum and dad to talk to me." Moving apart she waded into the brook and squatted down, putting her hands in the water with a look of concentration. Almost a full minute later, she still hadn't changed her expression when suddenly she said "AH!" and jumped out of the water with a look of exhilaration and said "I can feel it!" and she ran back into the water like a small child at the playground.

Harry chuckled softly, realizing that she was getting more comfortable with the emotional aspect of discovering and developing her element. _Leave it to you to conquer your fears in minutes that take the rest of humanity years if ever. _On a whim, he tried something he had only just observed this morning. Concentrating, he closed his eyes and suddenly a small storm cloud coalesced over the house and it gently began to rain.

Hermione looked up at the sudden rain shower and then at Harry who was panting a bit and squealed again, ran to him and enveloped him in a rib crushing hug before crashing her lips on his. Tangling his hair in her hands, she pulled him closer as his hands began to explore her back and crept lower than they had before. She pulled back, looked into his eyes with passion, and groaned softly as he cupped and squeezed her bum. He kissed her with all that was in him, the storm picked up in its intensity, lightning flashed, and the wind began to whip the rain. He pushed her up against a tree, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he assaulted her neck and she his. By now the summer storm was a full blown tempest, and a quiet figure stopped at the corner of the house calling out "Children."

Harry and Hermione broke apart, panting harder than they had after their morning run and saw Nuada, watching them placidly from across the yard. He waved his hand and the tempest vanished, leaving the dripping water and dripping people as the only indication of what had transpired. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, red in the face and back at Nuada. The god beckoned them to the bench outside their front door and he sat on the stump opposite. When all were seated he said in a calm, knowing voice "That was quite a storm you two created."

Hermione and Harry were confused and he said "But I created it."

Nuada nodded calmly and said, "You called forth a small rain as an essay and it was well done. As you explored your passion for each other, both your powers built and stoked the rain." He looked at them, challenging them to solve the puzzle. A moment later, he was rewarded with an "Ohhh" from Hermione.

She looked at Harry and said "In nature, what causes wind?"

After a heartbeat, Harry grimaced at his slowness, nodded "Sunlight warms the earth's crust, in turn heating the air above it, causing high pressure systems", and waved his hand to intimate that he wasn't going to say the rest.

Nuada smiled, "I'm glad that you understand. This is one way in that your abilities can feed each other. You did nothing wrong" he reassured to the red faced teens. "Your feelings for each other are augmented by your maturation as an Elemental. You have probably already noticed a physical growth as well, yes?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded at that. Just this morning, they had used the Enlargement charm on their clothes for the third time as they were a bit snug in certain areas again.

Nuada nodded back and continued, "By my estimation, you are approaching eighteen or nineteen years of age. As far as relations with each other" at this point they both blushed beet red "I counsel patience. Your emotions and your bodies will drive you to consummate that which you feel. Soon, I feel that it will be right and natural for you to do that, but be patient. Talk with Brigid on this as well, she has great insight." The teens nodded mutely at that.

The King of the Tuatha De Danann stood, smiling and said, "You are both doing very well, continue to observe and we will discuss more tomorrow." Patting Harry on the shoulder, he strode from the house.

After he was out of sight, Harry snorted said, "Well that was fun. It was like your Dad and Professor McGonagall wrapped into one catching us."

Hermione squirmed and said "Harry, about earlier…"

Harry's face fell. "Hermione, I don't regret one single thing that we did. I thought it was brilliant in so many ways." He paused and a flash of fear went across his face as he said "Oh, no. Was I pressuring you to do something you didn't want to do? I swear Hermione, I won't do it again, I'm so sorry."

Her finger on his mouth cut off his ranting. "I'm not sorry, and I didn't feel pressured at all. I was just worried you thought that I was… well, you know, easy or something."

Harry looked at her incredulously and said, "That literally never entered my mind." She smiled, her face flooding with relief and he pulled her close, saying, "You're my Hermione, I have a hard time imagining you doing anything wrong" to which she smiled again and rolled her eyes.

Sensing a lightening of her mood he stood and pulled her up and said, "Come on, let's take a little walk, we can dry off as we go." At that moment, Fawkes flashed into the clearing sounding his clear trilling call.

They both watched him circle the clearing and then alight on the bench they had just vacated. Harry frowned and said, "He's got a note. Looks like the Headmaster found us" and he bent to retrieve the parchment.

Hermione grabbed his hand saying "Don't touch it, it could be a portkey." She fished out her wand, said, "I'm sorry Fawkes, it's not you", and cast a weak Cutting curse, severing the string that held the scroll to the Phoenix's leg. At this point, she looked back at the Phoenix and was caught in his depthless eyes. They stared at one another for a full minute before Harry began to get worried.

He said "Hermione, are you …" and was cut off as the living flame burst into existence from her hands. Fawkes gave a trill of triumph and joy that lightened their hearts and filled them with a ferocious courage they'd never felt before.

Hermione blinked a few times and turned to Harry with a scowl on her face. In an indignant near-shriek she said "Dumbledore told Fawkes to take me by force back to him to get you to come to Hogwarts!"

With his face contorted in a strange combination of fury and dismay, Harry growled, "He did what?"

Hermione only nodded in return. She started pacing which Harry had learned not to interrupt. After a full minute's pacing she absently said, "Oh, yes, Fawkes also wanted me to tell you that he was proud of how you handled yourself in the Chamber."

Harry nodded and turned to the Firebird saying, "Thanks." Turning back to his girlfriend he said "How do you know this?"

She shrugged, "He's the Creature of Fire. He said he'd tell the Creature of Air that the Elemental has awakened, whatever that means" and she continued her pacing. After a few more minutes of walking and worrying her lip, she said, "Do you think we should go back to Hogwarts next year?"

Harry blinked at that. "I don't know. Now that you mention it, I'm not too keen on being under Headmaster Whiskers' thumb any time soon." He thought about it and said, "Let's talk to Sirius and Remus about this and get their opinion." He reached out to take her hand and said "They may also know a way to tell if that" he nodded to the scroll "is a portkey or not." He said to the Phoenix, "Fawkes, we'll be back in a few hours. Hedwig is inside and feel free to share her perch. Water is inside as is a dish of treats, help yourself" and they headed to the Marauder Pad.

********Ministry of Magic, Auror Headquarters 0800, 03 July, 1994********

Neville Longbottom was in despair. He'd shot out of the floo in the Ministry Atrium yesterday afternoon screaming his head off. Once someone could interpret what his was saying between screams, sobs and shouts the Aurors were dispatched immediately to Longbottom Manor and Neville taken to Auror Headquarters where a new recruit Auror got the task of taking care of him. She'd taken him home with her at the end of the day and fed and clothed him, all the while he was borderline catatonic. Nymphadora Tonks called her mother and Andromeda flooed over to help with young Neville.

Andromeda clucked and cooed over him, as a mother should and it began to break through the cracks in his defense. Between Nymphadora's joviality and Andromeda's mothering, after dinner he found himself on the second hand couch in Nymphadora's living room sobbing softly into the older witch's shoulder while the younger one held them both in a tight hug, rocking the whole ensemble.

Eventually, the young wizard fell off asleep and Nymphadora covered him up in blankets and cast a privacy ward around him so she and her mother could talk and not wake the lad. He needed his sleep. She went back into the kitchen and sat across from her mother who was pouring a cup of mint tea, her favorite for afters. Sipping and cradling the cup in her hands, she looked her mother in the eye and said, "What are you thinking mum?"

Andromeda smiled and said, "Now why would you suspect that I am thinking of anything in particular, young lady?"

Nymphadora snorted and said, "Because you have this look on your face that screams 'plotting', because you're a Black and they're always plotting and because you're my mother and I know you. So" and she waved an amused finger at her mother in mock reproval "what's the scoop?"

Andromeda fiddled with her teacup and seemed fascinated by the stain in the wood of the table before she finally said, "I really should speak to your father first" to which Nymphadora raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Eventually, the young witch wheedled it out of her. "You know how much your father and I wanted to have more children." Nymphadora nodded at that, but after the accident when she was three, her mother couldn't have any more children. "Well, Neville needs a family" here she looked at the doorway with a longing expression. "He needs people who love him to help him. Also, I think that we can help him with his head of house status." Despite having been disowned by her uncle for marrying muggleborn Ted Tonks, she was still raised as a scion of one of the purest of the Pureblood houses and knew the ins and outs of society's politics.

Snuffling a tear, Andromeda continued, "Most of all, he needs someone, a family to love him.

Nymphadora smiled into her tea. Her mother had always been a caring, giving woman. Many of her friends at Hogwarts had been brought home to the loving warm hearth of the Tonks residence when their family was out of town during hols. She always wondered why her parents had never adopted a child, but it looked like they were going to go for a thirteen year old boy. It would be good to have a little brother.

The young metamorphagus looked across the table to her mother and said "While you work on Da, I'll talk to the child placement services. A girl who was a year ahead of me in Hufflepuff works there."

Andromeda flooed home to gather an overnight bag while Nymphadora Transfigured an armchair into a full sized bed. After getting ready for bed herself, her mother returned and asked, "Did he wake up yet?" They had talked about it and Andromeda had told her daughter to expect Neville to wake up, possibly screaming, several times that night. She'd collected a vial of dreamless sleep potion from the all-night apothecary just in case it was needed. She didn't like the potion, many people became addicted to them, but if they used it just this once, it couldn't do much harm.

Looking over the sleeping Longbottom with concern, Andromeda shoo'd her daughter to bed and took up her watch in the living room. Thrice that night Neville had awoken, screaming his lungs out each time before collapsing in sobs. The first and last time he had been calling for his Gran, but the second time he'd been calling for Solly. He wept bitterly for her loss.

Each time Andromeda took the lad in her arms and let him scream and cry until he was either hoarse or asleep. Eventually, she gave in and gave him a small dose of the sleeping draught and he fell into the deep sleep of the drugged. Before she curled up on her bed, she kissed the young man on the forehead and said "Good night sweet Neville."

The next morning, Andromeda woke Neville with a gentle shake on his shoulder. As his eyes focused, Andromeda saw an innocent young man morph into a violated and scared person. Neville saw her sitting on the side of the sofa and said, "I'm sorry I kept waking you up last night, I didn't mean it" and a tear began to trickle down his face.

Andromeda pulled him close and said "Don't you worry your head one bit about it young man, it was my pleasure to look after you. I'm sorry to have to wake you, but you are needed at the Ministry for identification and the wards at your home or some such thing. Isn't that right, Nymphadora?" Neville heard a growl from the kitchen and smiled. He'd already been clued into the identity of She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the banter between the two women had been heartwarming on a day of death and destruction.

What Andromeda had said finally clicked in his head and his eyes rounded. Turning to the older witch, he said, "Will you please come with me? "

Smiling, she said, "I'd love to. Let me grab my bag while you get cleaned up and we'll be off."

Since the younger Tonks witch had preceded them to the Ministry, Neville walked next to Andromeda who had drawn herself up to her aristocratic best posture. She kept a hand on Neville's shoulder to let him know that she was there as they wended their way through the maze of offices and corridors to the Auror Headquarters.

********Marauders Pad, Tir na nOg, Lunchtime*********

"Fuck that guy!"

Harry and Hermione had just finished relating what they had learned from Fawkes when Sirius shot out of his seat and began a rant.

Remus looked at his oldest friend with amusement, "Padfoot, I didn't think you batted for that team."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Moony and gave him the two-fingered salute. Turning his attention back to Harry and Hermione he said, "I don't want you guys going back to Hogwarts. We'll get the best tutors on the planet when we eventually leave here. There's no way in hell that I want you under that man's thumb." By now, the dark haired wizard was pacing fiercely like a caged lion and Harry shot an amused look at Hermione. She half smiled and shrugged at him.

Harry stopped his Godfather's pacing with a shouted "Padfoot!"

To which the escaped convict replied with a shouted "What?"

Now both Remus and Hermione were chuckling while Harry was smiling broadly. "We agree with you, we just wanted to get your opinions as well. You know, to double check ourselves." He turned to his former Defense professor and said "Professor" which elicited a glare from the former werewolf. Shaking his head ruefully, Harry restated "Ok, Remus. You've been pretty quiet, what's your opinion?"

Remus looked down at the floor and tapped his chin, gathering his thoughts. "Well, I must admit, that I believe that Albus is trying to control you so that you can successfully fulfill the prophecy and destroy Voldemort once and for all. That, in and of itself, seems to be a good thing. However, when I consider the fact that he completely discards the means for the ends, well…I don't trust him. I think in the end, none of us trust him, isn't that enough?"

Before Harry could reply, he heard the whisper of cloth moving from the doorway and looked over his shoulder. There stood Morrigan, looking her most forbidding. She looked the teens in the eye, and said "Son of Air and Daughter of Fire, you must return to your school. Your foe approaches and the true prophecy is close to fulfillment. The meddler is of no consequence, the snake lord is your foe and a mighty one at that. He commands demons and slaves. He is coming for you both" and she nodded at Hermione to show her inclusion.

Her countenance softened a bit and she said, "Despair not, the brother and sister will aid you significantly in your task and other help will come, unlooked for. Be wary of deceit but open to assistance; for you will have both offered to you when you leave us." She walked up to them, said, "I give you this gift for your struggle against evil", and put a hand on each of the teens head. At once, they were enveloped in gold light and when it faded, both teens fainted.

Morrigan said to the men, "They are well; merely sleeping and should awaken around dusk." With that, she turned and walked out of the house.

Harry woke as the sun was intersecting the horizon and saw that he was lying on Sirius' bed. He shot out of bed, staggered a bit and then ran out of the room to find Hermione. Colliding with Remus, they both ended up on the floor. Remus smiled and said, "I see you're awake. Hermione just woke as well and is in the loo." They both stood and Remus said "Are you hungry? Dinner will be up shortly."

Harry nodded to Remus and thanked him for the invite. Now that he had a moment to think, he was assaulted by knowledge and he reeled on to a bench by the fire. Images, words, actions, even smells washed over him and through him burning themselves into his mind. He felt dizzy and even nauseous as this assimilation progressed. Sitting there, he held his head, was clammy and shivered like he had a fever. The crescendo of information reached a peak and he firmly believed his head was going to split open when suddenly it was over and he felt fine. Better then fine, he felt great.

Hermione walked into the room, followed by Sirius. Harry caught her eye and could tell by the expression on her face that she had gone through the same assimilation. "You Ok?" she asked.

Harry smiled broadly, "Never better."

She returned the smile and they snuggled up on the bench he was sitting on. Sirius sat on a chair opposite and said, "We'll save explanations for after dinner, but for now, are you two Ok?" When they both nodded, his face relaxed from the worried expression he'd had into his normal half amused look.

They ate a simple meal of stew with bread and cheese, chased by mead. Wiping his mouth, Remus said "First off, while you two were napping" and he smirked at them amusedly "I apparated to your place and investigated this scroll" which he then pulled out of his robes. "It was a portkey after all which I disabled" to which the other three persons at the dinner table scowled. Handing the scroll to Harry he said, "It was addressed to you, so I didn't open it."

Harry took the scroll, muttered "Excuse me" to the table and opened his note. His eyes immediately narrowed and then he threw the parchment on the table in disgust. He picked it back up and in an angry voice said "Listen to this:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very glad that Fawkes was able to find you and hope that you are well. I must tell you, my boy, that you are not safe wherever you are and must immediately come to Hogwarts. If Miss Granger is with you, she may come as well until we can reunite her with her parents._

_Harry, I am sure that you are very upset and maybe even distraught since the tragic demise of your relatives, but keep hope, I am here for you. I have petitioned the Ministry and been approved as your guardian so I can tell you with good faith that things are looking up for you!_

_I have been putting serious consideration into where you should live. For a short period you can stay here at school, but the school rules prohibit full time residency. Therefore, I have contacted the Weasley's and they have agreed to take you in and even adopt you if that is to your liking. You don't have to pursue that option in the near future, just consider it. The Weasleys are good people and I'm sure that you can help them as much as they can help you._

_Fawkes will bring you and Miss Granger straight to my office and we can start this new life of yours with a bang. Seeing you soon_

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards"_

Harry threw the parchment on the table again and Hermione picked it up to read it again. "I'm surprised the old goat even wrote anything on the parchment, it was a portkey after all" he said.

Without looking up, Hermione said "Anti-Portkey wards."

Harry goggled at her seeming non-sequitor when Remus came to her rescue, "If you received the note under an anti-portkey ward, it wouldn't have worked and it would have seemed very strange to get a blank piece of parchment."

Nodding, Harry said "Ok, so Dumbledore is as treacherous as we thought. He obviously wants me to share my gold with the Weasley's, be a good little soldier for him and ignore my best friend, girlfriend, fated mate and overall good person that is my Hermione." He was smiling by the end, hoping to laugh himself out of the funk he was finding himself falling into.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and pulled out her wand. Raising her eyebrows in question he nodded back at her and she cast a spell at him, muttering the incantation. In front of him in flaming letters appeared "18 years, 5 months, 6 days, 12 hours, 6 minutes."

Sirius immediately wisecracked "What, no seconds?" which earned him a smack on the arm from the witch in the room.

Hermione said, "Well, as we see, his 'guardianship' is a non-issue, but the overall attitude he is displaying will be at best annoying and worst a severe hindrance."

Sirius had been sitting there, silent when his face split in a big smile and he said, "I've got it" and then elaborated to everyone his plan to deal with 'the meddler' as Morrigan called him.

Harry smiled and said "I like it" and looked to Hermione for her opinion and saw her smiling as well.

Sirius said "Ok, now what the hell happened with Morrigan and that glow? You two scared the crap out of us."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. Hermione looked to her boyfriend and let him take the lead. "She gave us knowledge. Warfare, intelligence, weapons, targets; you name it, if it relates to warfare we know it."

Hermione said, "Pretty much any weapon you can imagine, we know how to use it. Any opponent, we know the best way to subdue or kill them."

Sirius stared at Hermione, then at Harry and then back at Hermione. "Holy shit, that's quite a gift."

The teens nodded and Harry said "No kidding."

Remus spoke, breaking his long silence and said "It's too bad you will need that knowledge."

That observation left a chill on the company as the teens headed back to their home and an uneasy sleep.

**A/N**

1. I own nothing.

2. You may notice that I'm not dating the headers for Tir na nOg, that's on purpose as time flows differently on top of their rapid maturation as Elementals.

3. The Creature of Fire and Creature of Air will be explained more in future chapters.

4. For the Portkey readers, I apologize for the funky layout of Chapter 4. I got Office 2007 for Christmas and the site only takes 2003 docs and I screwed up the backwards compatibility save. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: News

**Chapter 6: News**

********Diagon Alley, London, 1200, 03 July, 1994********

Neville had stumbled through the day oscillating through grief and confusion with the occasional stopover in gratitude. The steadying hand and presence of Andromeda had been a salve to his pain and a rock to which he moored. He had a very futile and frustrating interview with the Senior Auror assigned to his Grandmother's murder case. After fifteen minutes, he felt like writing on a piece of paper, _"I was in the greenhouse from 8AM until after lunch and neither saw nor heard anyone"_ so he could hold it up every few minutes as the man kept at him with questions.

After another fifteen minutes of his interviewer badgering him about things that Neville had admitted he knew nothing about, Andromeda butted in and said "Neville, do you want to continue to _voluntarily_ answer this Auror's questions?" She had arched her eyebrows, smiling slightly, and stressed the _voluntarily_ in her question.

Neville had returned her small smile and said "I don't know what else I can tell him."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully, turning to the Auror, she said "Would a pensieve memory of the event be sufficient to answer any other questions you may have?" Ten minutes later they were headed out of the office and on to the Department of Transportation in order to allow temporary access for the Ministry officials to the Longbottom estate. There had been a moment when Neville felt his stomach fall into his feet when he realized that the only reason the wards would obey him was because he was the only one left. The last Longbottom. At least the last cognizant Longbottom.

He looked up at Andromeda with a tear in his eye and she patted his shoulder for a moment, and after a quick consideration, she gave him a slow, gentle hug. They ambled out of the offices and Andromeda said "Come on Neville; let's go get an ice cream." Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the sun outside Florean Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor, chatting about themselves; getting to know one another.

Andromeda was wringing her napkin again; reached out and put her hand on Neville's saying "Neville, my husband and I have plenty of room at our home in Cornwall. Would you like to stay with us for a while until things get sorted?"

Neville opened his eyes widely and stammered, "Stay with you? You want me to stay with you?" When Andromeda nodded with her small smile, he returned it and said softly, "I'd like that."

********Harry and Hermione's Home, Tir na nOg, after breakfast*********

The last few months had been very good for Harry and Hermione. Since the reception of the odious 'communication' from the Headmaster, Harry and Hermione had tasked Remus and Sirius to develop a counter plan to the aged wizard's machinations.

Harry and Hermione had advanced by leaps and bounds with their elemental explorations and studies. Harry had laughed when he came in from a stroll in the woods and found Hermione sitting on the bed holding her hands out with small flames sprouting from the end of each finger, like candles, as Fawkes and Crookshanks watched with correspondingly amused and bored expressions . He smiled at her and said huskily "Are you a birthday cake?"

She smiled and winked at him just as he dove on her and their studying fell by the wayside. Harry smiled in remembrance of that afternoon. They had finally begun to see the influence of their element in their life before even coming to the Undying Lands. Hermione's enthusiasm for learning, her uninhibited passion for Harry in physical and emotional planes, her fervor and vim for life all aligned with her Fiery nature.

Of course, Harry's ardor for flight was easily explained, his mood swings were just like rain fronts coming in, the indifference he usually displayed for rain, sleet and snow. All these characteristics they saw as springing from his element; Air.

Sexually, they had exercised restraint. They had progressed far beyond simple snogging and on more than one occasion, a naked Harry or Hermione had almost run out of the cottage and jumped in the brook to prevent them taking the final step in their relationship. Since their discussion with Nuada, they had asked everyone they had seen if they could either give a message to Aine or direct them to her. Every god or goddess had replied with a small smile and said, "She will find you when the time is right." Today, Aine had walked up to their house and taken Hermione by the arm and they had strolled off for a chat. Harry was left behind to do the dishes.

He was currently meditating in the front yard while floating six feet off the ground. Nuada had challenged him to take his wind-assisted jump to the next logical step, which was using the wind to allow Harry to fly. After getting past the overwhelmingly exciting idea, it had taken him almost a month of day in day out meditation and effort to be able to float while sitting cross-legged for over three minutes. He was currently on his record length of forty two minutes and going strong.

His efforts came tumbling down as Hermione ran out of the woods, crashing through the undergrowth like Brigid in her hind form. Harry lost concentration and fell unceremoniously on his bum. He was about to give her a hard time when he heard her sob and she embraced him in an enveloping hug. Confused, he frowned and held her while she sobbed whole-heartedly in his arms. Softly stroking her back, he began to whisper to her, "Hey, love. It's Ok, whatever is wrong, it's going to be Ok" over and over to her.

After a bit, her sobs became tears that dwindled into hiccups. He was running his fingers through her hair when he said, "Do you want to talk about it? If you don't that's fine, but I'll listen if you want." Harry had been trained very thoroughly that most of the time, a woman just wants her man to shut up and listen to her, not fix it.

Hermione laughed a watery chuckle and said, "Yeah, you deserve to know." This got Harry's attention and he stilled.

Still curled up in his arms, she said, "Aine and I were talking on our walk. At first it was just a bit of this and a bit of that; chatting, you know?" When she felt Harry's nod, she continued, "Then she brought up what Nuada talked to us that one day." Hermione took a shaky breath and said, "She told me that because we are Elementals…" she paused and looked at him with more tears flowing down her face and whispered to him "we can never have children together."

Harry was stunned. Never. All those nights that he spent in the cupboard as a small boy he promised himself that he would never treat his children like he was treated. He would love his little boys and girls and tell them of it every day of their life. Now, that would never happen. Coming back to himself, he remembered that the crying woman in his arms. This is why Hermione had been distraught. With wide eyes he looked at her, shook his head a little and said, "Are you Ok?"

Hermione clung to him, burst into fresh tears, and almost wailed "Oh god Harry! I have been dreaming these last weeks of having our children. Little brown haired girls with green eyes and black haired boys with brown eyes. I've seen them in my sleep and now I'll never see them when I'm awake" she finished in a whisper.

"You said it's because we're Elementals, can we refuse the gift? Our family is more important…" he trailed off as she shook her head negatively.

"We are what we are. I already asked." After a full minute while they sat there in each others arms, she said with a far-away voice, "She also said that we could have families if we didn't marry each other."

Harry stiffened at the implications of what she was saying. Terror gripped his heart and he croaked "Oh?"

Hermione nodded with more tears cascading down her pretty face. "Harry, I understand. You've always wanted a family and I can't give it to you now. You aren't obligated or anything to me."

Now Harry got mad, "Do you really think that I'm such a complete bastard as that?" he almost barked at her. When she flinched at his outburst and stared at him with wide eyes, he ran a hand through his hair and gently lifted her off his chest so they were sitting facing one another. He put his hand on her cheek, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you. This is very unfortunate, but it isn't the end of the world. I want _you_, not your baby making ability. If we can't have children naturally, then we'll adopt or something. I've learned that my real family is all here" and he waved his hand about indicating the residents of Tir na nOg, "and I'm related to none of them by blood." Leaning forward, he kissed her softly and she kissed him back. He pulled her close in a comforting embrace, whispered to her, "I love you and only you, I want no one else."

Hermione held him firmly to her and said into his chest, "Oh Harry, I love you and only you. I only want you, no one else. I just wish we could have our babies."

He nodded and said softly, "I know, me too."

After a bit, he pulled her up and, hand-in-hand, they took a walk. At first they followed the brook and then wandered in the woods for a bit. They came to a clearing that had a large rock that they called 'the sitting rock' as it was shaped like a loveseat. Wordlessly, they sat and she folded into his side as he held her like precious crystal. They sat there, overwhelmed with emotion, listened to the sounds of the forest and the brook, and watched the sun set through the trees.

The next day Hermione awoke to find she was alone in bed and a note was hovering over her from Harry.

_Running a quick errand, be back for breakfast – H_

She frowned for a second, wondering what errand he could possibly have this early, then shook it off and rose to head to the toilet. As she finished dressing for the day, she heard him call out "I'm back. I'll start breakfast."

After a pleasantly quiet breakfast, Harry held out his hand to Hermione and said, "Come on" and they walked out to the open field behind the house. Hermione loved to stroll through the tall grass and smell the fragrant wildflowers that grew there. Harry pulled up short in the middle of the blooming flowers and sat, pulling Hermione down next to him. He lay on his back and Hermione lay next to him, resting her head on his chest.

After a few minutes, she said, "Ok, what's going on?"

She could feel him smile and he replied, "I had a quick question for Nuada."

Pursing her lips, she figured it was an Elemental discussion, but curiosity won out. "What did you ask him?"

He paused and finally said softly, "How weddings are performed here."

Nonplussed, she shot her head up and looked at her boyfriend with a stunned look on her face. He looked back at her with a quiet seriousness and said, "I meant what I said. I love you with all my heart." Sitting up, he took both her hands in his and quietly said, "I love you, Hermione. Will you marry me?"

There were no more secrets, either intentional or otherwise. She knew him completely and he her. He was her best friend and the man she loved. She would die for him. She would kill for him. Eternity stared her in the face and it had black hair, green eyes and a lopsided grin. She stared back at him, a single tear sliding down her cheek before her face melted into a smile and she said "Yes, I'll marry you."

Harry's face threatened to split in half and he kissed her, softly at first and then more passionately. Hermione leaned back, pulled Harry on top of her, and started pulling his shirt off. He broke their kiss, lifted himself and let her get it all the way off before she moaned and attacked his neck with kisses and gentle bites.

Harry groaned back and ripped her blouse open, scattering buttons in the grass as he kissed her neck and nestled himself between her legs. Cupping her breast in his hand he kissed her powerfully, needfully when she pulled back and said, "Harry, now it's right. Make love to me."

They shared their love together for the first of many times in their very long lives that morning in the beautiful field.

********Hogwarts, Transfiguration Professors Office, 1430, 03 July, 1994********

Minerva McGonagall was a passionate woman who had an iron will. She loved educating. She loved being responsible for children (even the Marauders and the Weasley twins). She loved all of it. She was also driven by a desire to serve others. In this role she felt that she was truly giving back to the community with no strings attached; merely being paid a feeling of satisfaction at performing well in a role worth doing.

All these things were running through her head, for Minerva was an introspective woman. There was one dominant thought worming its way through her consciousness today and it was fear. She was terrified that she would fail at her task. She felt that she was born for this task, raised for this task and she didn't want to fail for many reasons. One of which was that she had come to love young Harry and Hermione as the children she never would have.

She continued her plans on the long parchment on her desk. _Filius will be by this evening with his part._

********Tonks Home, Near Bodmin, Cornwall, 1800, 03 July, 1994********

"Ted! Are you home?"

Andromeda and Neville had just flooed from Longbottom Manor after packing a trunk full of clothes. He had very shyly given her a tour of his greenhouse and she had been an attentive audience, asking questions at the right time and listening at the others. Mostly what she saw was a young man with a passion. Neville loved his plants like others love books, or theater, or mathematics. He was fortunate to have found his passion so young, she thought.

After Neville did the work on his projects that was in progress, Andromeda shrunk his trunk, handed it to Neville who pocketed it and they flooed to the Tonks residence.

Neville came out of the floo and looked around the moderately sized drawing room. It was furnished with comfortable furniture, the coffee table scattered with magazines, some of which had fallen to the floor. The pictures on the walls were a mixture of muggle and wizarding. Looking out the French doors, he saw Bodmin Moor stretching out before him, a desolate beauty if he didn't know better.

Hearing the shuffle of feet, he turned to the doorway and Andromeda entered shaking her head, "He's not home yet. Sometimes he works late at the beginning of the month, cleaning up the closeouts of the previous month." Seeing Neville's confusion, she continued, "Ted is a wizarding Barrister and works for Gringotts in the Wealth Management department." She waved her hand and said, "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

He followed her up the back staircase to a nicely decorated second floor that had an overlook into the great room. She pointed down one end and said, "The master bedroom is down there" she walked the opposite way and opened a door on a room decorated in pale blue and green saying "and this is your room. Decorate it however you like and if you want to change the colors feel free to tell myself or Ted and we'll charm it for you."

Neville was quickly reaching saturation. She was so very nice and considerate and had yet to upbraid him or call him names. He looked at her to judge her sincerity with her statements and saw only affection and caring in her eyes. Smiling to himself and to her, he said, "The colors are great. Could you just?" and he held out his shrunken trunk.

Nodding she placed it on the floor and restored it to its natural size. "Go ahead and unpack, I've got to go start dinner, do you have any dislikes for food?"

Shocked again, he could only say, "I'm not too fond of liver."

Andromeda chortled and on her way out of the room said, "I don't think anyone is dear."

As he finished unpacking his clothes, he heard the floo sound downstairs and a deep baritone voice call out, "Andi! I'm finally home you sexy woman!"

Neville froze, halfway between a smile and a blush when Andromeda immediately called out "Ted! Come in the kitchen!"

A moment later Neville heard a muted "Oh!" followed by Andromeda calling out "Neville, dinner's ready!"

Neville slouched into the kitchen, looking at the ground and stopped, waiting for directions. Andromeda walked up, took his arm and arm and walked him over to the table. Sitting at the head of the table was a barrel chested man with dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed thick brown beard. His merry eyes looked up at the Longbottom heir and he stood, hand outstretched saying, "Neville, it's very good to meet you. Andi has told me about your unfortunate situation." Pausing, the kind faced man's features softened and in a soft voice, he said, "I'm very glad to welcome you to our household. Consider our house your own" and patted the young man on the shoulder.

Taken aback, Neville's eyes filled and he croaked out a "Thank you" to which Ted nodded and took his seat. Andromeda handed Neville the plates and flatware to set the table when the floo roared and out tumbled Nymphadora.

With a perky "I'm home!" she ambled into the kitchen and ruffled Neville's hair without blinking and sat down, saying, "What's on mum, I'm starved?" With a faint smile, feeling like he belonged here, Neville set the table for dinner.

After everyone had leaned back from the satisfying roast with potatoes and carrots, Nymphadora stood and cleared the table without being asked while Ted and Andromeda addressed Neville. "Neville," began Andromeda, "you know that Ted works at Gringotts, but I work here at home. Usually during the day I'm in my workshop or out walking the moor for inspiration, but you have free run of the entire house."

"Except for my old room" Nymphadora shouted from the sink.

Smiling, Andromeda said, "Except for Nymphadora's old room. Feel free to floo to your family home to tend your plants" here she glanced at Ted, got a nod and continued, "If you'd like, we could set up something here for you." When Neville's eyes rounded, she said "A little greenhouse of your own, if you'd like that."

Slightly overwhelmed, Neville nodded and said, "I'll think about that. It's a very generous offer, thank you."

Nymphadora walked up, drying her hands with a towel and said, "C'mon, Nev, let's go walk around, I'll show you about the place." She smiled and tossed the towel to her father and the two teens walked out.

Ted stroked his beard and said to Andromeda, "He's a polite lad. Looks like his gran was a bit strict with him." Smiling, he looked at his wife and said, "Looks like he needs a family to love him." Andromeda reached out, took his upturned hand with a watery smile, and muttered thanks.

********Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 1200 07 July, 1994********

Albus Dumbledore was very annoyed. "Where is that damn bird?" Fawkes had been gone for a week, which was six days longer than he'd expected. Some people thought him mad. Others considered him crafty. He liked to think of himself as a man hard enough to make the decisions that needed to be made. In the end, though, he didn't really care what anyone thought.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings and he called out "Enter."

Minerva McGonagall entered with a box in one hand and a stack of parchment in the other. She set the box on his desk saying, "Since you were unable to make it, I picked up the first year's letters from the Scribe." There was a room in Hogwarts that held the complete list of magical births in the British Isles recorded in a huge ledger. A spell cast in the distant past, that was commonly called 'the Scribe' by the staff, would generate the first years letters. The staff commonly called this process, the Scribe. For the upper classes, the staff would charm the letters based on enrollment or applications. Minerva was somewhat confused as this was the first time in over twenty years that Albus had not picked up the letters.

"Ah, thank you Minerva. I've been rather consumed with the planning for the Tournament and hadn't the chance to pick them up." In reality, he didn't want Fawkes returning his wayward students to anywhere other than his office. He hadn't left the office or adjacent quarters since he'd sent the Phoenix on his errand.

Minerva frowned at the obvious lie, but let it go. Depositing the pile of parchment she said, "This is the book list for all years from the professors. No real surprises, even from Alastor."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "You've read it over?" At her nod, he said, "Very well, I trust your judgment, go ahead and send out the upper year letters as well."

Now Minerva furrowed her brow, as well as, frowning. This was most unusual. Albus was many unpleasant things, but he did not shirk his responsibilities as Headmaster. "Except for Snape" she corrected herself. Aloud she said, "Are you sure?"

The old man nodded absently and resumed reading a sheaf or reports he had abandoned an hour ago. After a moment, he looked across his desk and saw his Deputy staring at him. "Was there anything else, Minerva?" he asked absently.

After a swift internal debate, Minerva shook her head, rose and left the office quietly with the items she had thought to leave with the Headmaster. Her eyes were focused on faraway objects; she had much to consider.

********Marauders Pad, Tir na nOg, Dinnertime*********

Sirius and Harry were coming back to the house the older men shared after a walk. Hermione and Remus had volunteered to cook so Harry and Sirius left to stay out from underfoot. The older man noticed the look of almost glee on his Godson's face and said "So what's the good news, Pup? Let me guess, you finally got laid?"

With his mood dampened only slightly, Harry scowled at Sirius and said, "Shut up Padfoot. Actually, something wonderful has happened." Pausing for a comedic dramatic effect he said, "I asked Hermione to marry me and she said 'Yes'."

After a long pause, Sirius flatly said, "That's great Harry" and continued to walk down the path.

Blinking in surprise, Harry stood watching his Godfather walk away from him. With a bit of heat he snapped, "Sirius!" and the dark haired man turned and looked over his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner saying, "What was that about?" Shifting to a Crabbe-like tone he said, "Oh great Harry." Waving his hands he said, "What's the problem?"

Sirius ran his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. Muttering, "How do I say this…" he turned to Harry and said, "Look, I love Hermione, she's a great girl"

Harry narrowed his eyes and spat, "But"

"But when you guys got here you were only thirteen and fourteen, right?" At Harry's quick nod, Sirius felt a little bolder and said, "So don't you think you're rushing into things. I mean you haven't even dated other girls yet. James dated three dozen girls or so before marrying your mum." Sirius' courage flagged, wavered and then collapsed at the look on Harry's face.

Coldly, Harry said, "First, I'm not my father. I never knew my father, so the comparison is irrelevant. Second, our ages when we got here are irrelevant as we are now well over the age of consent. Thirdly, I don't want to date other girls. I've found the one person who I will literally spend the rest of time with. Sirius, no one else on the planet comes close, do you really understand what I'm saying?" Huffing loudly, Harry turned away and strode up the path.

Turning back, the Master of Air stabbed his finger at his Godfather and said, "And it's not like I'm settling for her either. Do you realize that we were literally_ made _for each other? She's my better half as I am for her. Do you realize that? Should I go shag half of Hogwarts to prove to you that Hermione is really the one for me? Damnit Sirius!" By now the storm clouds were gathering above them, the thunder rumbling ominously. Harry continued, "I appreciate that you're trying to fill a father-type role that I've never really had, but you are not my father. You are my Godfather, and I'd appreciate it if you would just be Sirius."

Sirius winced at this and then nodded in resignation. "Look Harry, marriage is a really big deal and despite your age, you don't have a lot of experience." He held his hand up to forestall the blossoming outburst from the younger man. "It's true, whether you like it or not, it's true. But if you are sure, really sure, then I'm happy for you two." Harry nodded back at his Godfather, pleased at his words but annoyed that the conversation had taken place at all.

After dinner, the young lovers walked back to their home, hand-in-hand and Harry told Hermione about the discussion with Sirius. He was a bit scared when she didn't start up one of her usual rants she reserved for people who were being obtuse. With a bit of a hitch in his voice he asked, "Do you think he's right?"

She shook her head, as if clearing away sleep and said, "No!" After a pause, she asked in a small voice, "Do you?"

His response was to pull her in a hug and hold her close. After a few moments, he said in her ear, "No, I don't. I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband. For the rest of time."

She pulled back, but still in his arms and looked him in the eyes; searching. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss. After a minute or two of intense kissing, she pulled back, leaned her forehead against his chest and said, "Take me home, Harry."

He lifted her chin, placed a delicate, soft kiss on her lips and said, "As you wish."

********Harry and Hermione's Home, Tir na nOg, after breakfast*********

To an outside observer, Harry and Hermione's morning meditation was a natural disaster in progress. Hermione sat on the opposite side of the yard from Harry while sheets of fire shot up from the earth, twisted, curled in on themselves, rocketed skyward again, coalesced into a molten hot spear and then dove earthward, impacting with a crash and melting the ground in a three yard across circle, leaving behind magma bubbling and popping. Lifting her hands, the heat radiated out of the pool causing the magma to quickly harden and finally become cool to the touch. At the end of the exercise, she opened her eyes, stretched and saw her fiancee across the way. It took all she had to keep from laughing aloud.

Harry was held aloft; about fifteen feet in the air while three miniature tornadoes spun around him like children's toys. He held his hands out in front of himself, palms facing each other and lightning lanced out from each palm, meeting in the middle in an eerily beautiful display of blue and white. Hermione heard crackle and sputtering of living electricity all the way across the yard, and smiled. Harry had been having a difficult time harnessing lightning and had many discussions with Nuada regarding the connection to that aspect of his element. Opening his eyes, he saw her there and with a crooked smile, he shot heavenward with a whoop of joy.

Shrieking, Hermione leapt to her feet to follow his flight path. Fortunately for him, he came right back to earth, stumbling a bit as he landed. His hair was like a living thing and his face was an open example of wonder and delight. "That was bloody brilliant!" he shouted at her. He ran across the yard to her, whooping the entire way and grabbed her about the waist, swinging her around. "I finally did it! Did you see?" he asked somewhat nonsensically.

Hermione just couldn't maintain her scowl in the face of such abandon, "Of course I saw Harry, next time give me a little warning though, I almost had a heart attack!" Harry chuckled and kissed her firmly.

"Next time, I'll take you with me" he said huskily.

Shaking her head with a snort, she replied, "No way under heaven or earth will you get me to fly tandem with you. I won't even go up on a broom, much less with nothing under me." Harry looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she laughed, kissed him quickly on the nose and walked in the house.

Harry ambled over to the brook and grabbed a cup full of water to slake his thirst. After a deep draught, he looked at his reflection in the water. The glint of the sun on the water, combined with the dark blue rocks in the bed made his hair look like it had blue highlights. Tilting his head from side to side, he smiled and pulled out his wand.

A few minutes later, Harry ambled into the kitchen, finding Hermione reading over one of the magical theory books she had packed in their rapid evacuation of her house. Crookshanks was curled up in her lap while Hedwig slept on a perch in the corner of the room. Harry stopped in the middle of the room and waited for her to notice. After a full minute of standing there without her even acknowledging his presence, he gave in and cleared his throat.

Hermione started and looked at him, "What? Is everything alright?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Do you notice anything different?"

Hermione looked him up and down a few times when Harry let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to his hair. "Oh" she said and stood to get a closer look. He'd used the Color Changing charm they'd learned in second year to give his hair dark and light blue highlights. She got close and gave him a sultry smile. "I like, Mr. Potter."

Smiling back he said, "I've got an idea" and pointed his wand at her hair. A few moments later she had red and gold highlights in her hair. Turning to the mirror she examined her hair and smiled in appreciation. Harry looked over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled and said in an undertone, "I like."

Smiling back at him, she said, "Oh really. How much do you like?"

Harry spun her around and pinned her against the wall, branding her with his kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively and he supported her with his hands under her bum. "Quite a lot" he panted out a few minutes later, and carried her to the bedroom.

**A/N**

1) I own nothing

2) Yep, all of Neville's great-Uncles and Aunts have passed on. Right now, it's only Frank, Alice and Neville left alive in Clan Longbottom.

3) Sorry for the long delay in posting. Between the holidays and a wicked case of Bronchitis, it's been hard to get the time/energy to write, thanks for hanging in there with me.

4) Yes, I intentionally swapped the role my wife and I have. She usually has to ask me if I've noticed when she got her haircut, a new outfit…


	7. Chapter 7: Potter's Redoubt

**Chapter 7: Potter's Redoubt**

******** Potter's Redoubt, Lancashire, 0700 27July 1994*********

"Good Morning, Mrs. Potter."

"Mmmmm, good morning to you, husband." The smile was evident in Hermione's voice as Harry reached for her.

The wedding yesterday had been simple, yet magnificent. The bubbling water of the spring in Dian Cecht's dell was mixed with the far off chirps and song of birds. Hedwig and Fawkes were perched in the lowest branch of a tree on the edge of the clearing. There was a crowd of persons the like never seen before or since.

Nuada, Lord of Air and King of the Tuatha De Dannan

Grain, his wife the Faery Queen and goddess of the sun.

The Dagda was next to his son, Nuada. The large man was the earth god and father of the gods. His wife, The Morrigan stood stately at his side.

The Morrigan, mother of Nuada and the triune goddess of war, prophecy and home.

Mannan Mac Lir, his hair eerily matching the color of Harry's eyes; Lord of the Sea.

At his side, Fand, wife of Mannan Mac Lir, Lady of the Waves.

Brigid, Goddess of fire. Aine goddess of fertility, healing and plenty. Dian Cecht, god of healing. Goibniu, god of the forge. Cliodna, goddess of beauty and love. Belenus, Coventina, Danu, Bran, Bile, Aoife and many, many more. The day was perfection; the gods had willed it so.

Harry stood between Nuada and Sirius, nerves roiling his stomach. He was wearing a simple sark, pure white with billowing sleeves and a kilt bearing the pattern that the Potters had worn millennia ago in the style of the Highlanders of Scotland.

At his side was Sirius, finally looking whole again. Aine had healed him of many of his hurts, but time was still the penultimate healer. He leaned over to Harry, put his hand on his godson's shoulder and kindly whispered age old advice into the groom's ear.

"Don't puke."

Harry couldn't help himself and began chuckling. Most of the gods smiled, Sirius' whisper couldn't escape their notice. Standing next to Sirius, Remus smiled and shook his head.

The circle of gods and goddesses opened and Hermione slowly walked into the circle. The music of the birds swelled in a harmonious, beautiful wedding march. Her gown of white linen was without adornment, in her hair was woven a crown of flowers.

In her hands, she did not hold the traditional bouquet. This effort, Hermione and Brigid had worked on this for a week solid. She had a bouquet of fire. Individual flames of blue, white, red, orange and even black licked back and forth, a living being capturing the beauty and power that is living flame.

Harry didn't even notice.

As soon as she had entered the circle, he couldn't look away from her face. _She's radiant. She's beautiful. My god…she's mine and I'm hers._

Hermione entered the circle and immediately found her man. Harry stood taller than she ever expected him to so many years ago. He looked like Achilles, Finn McCool, Perseus, Cuchulainn or Arthur must have looked. Beautiful, heroic, masculine and …_Mine and I'm his._

The ceremony was a blur to them both and if later asked to recall it, neither could put it all together. They used simple vows known the world over: to love, honor and cherish. They had intentionally added, "for so long as the world shall be" at the end. Harry could have sworn he heard a snuffle or two at his back, but couldn't tell if it was Sirius or Remus.

They joined hands and The Dagda handed the cord to his son. Nuada held the solid gold cord up to the sky and called out in a loud voice.

"All ye gods and goddesses gathered here today, I ask for your blessings on this couple who have trials ahead of them to surpass those of the ancient heroes."

All gathered raised their hands, palm up and after a moment, Harry and Hermione felt power and love flow through them the like they could never imagine nor describe. Nuada nodded his head and the couple joined their right hands.

"I bless this union, may you bless it through the ages with your love and dedication." As he said this, he wrapped the gold cord around their joined hands. The Dagda reached over, placed his hand on the Potters' hands and after a moment, the cord became two simple rings on their third finger.

"Behold all ye gods and goddesses, the Son of Air and Daughter of Fire are joined together for all eternity!"

Harry didn't wait. He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her with all he was. The crowd gave a great cheer and the Potters separated, blushing a little as the well-wishers congregated.

During the feasting afterward, Sirius approached the couple and embraced them both. "I love you both, I hope you know that."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Sirius."

Hermione squeezed a little tighter. "I love you Sirius. Thank you for everything."

The Prisoner of Azkaban pulled back and nodded in response. He placed a hand on Harry and Hermione's head. Realizing what was going on, they both sank to their knees.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius said, "My children, I, your father, give you my blessing on this day of your marriage. May you live long lives, love much and love many. May the road always rise to meet you and may you trudge the road of happy destiny, the gods bless you and keep you 'til we meet again at the table here in Tir na nOg."

Harry looked up and saw that Sirius' face was awash in tears, like his own. He silently stood and embraced his godfather. Hermione wrapped her arms around both men.

Sirius shuffled them both off and barked, "Ok! Enough of the happy tears, it's time for some fun!" He spun away and grabbed Brigid and began to dance with her. There was no music, but that didn't seem to bother him.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with music and there was dancing late into the night. Harry nudged Hermione and pointed to the Naiads rising out of the spring dancing in their fluid way, the Dryads leaving their tree homes and mingling with the crowd. The fairies flew amongst the dancers enhancing the ethereal beauty of all present.

When the moon rose, the music died away. The crowd parted and a beautiful woman with white blond hair and silver eyes strode into the center of the group. She lifted her pale arms to the moon and a tin whistle began to play. Slowly she began to move. Her dance was sensual, powerful, delicate and rough. She danced for joy of what will be and in remembrance of what was.

Entranced, Harry and Hermione watched this goddess they'd never seen before. "Luna of the moon," they heard in their ear. Brigid was right there with Nuada next to her.

Nuada beckoned and they four slipped away into the night. They walked for a short time into the woods, silence enveloping them the further from the celebration they walked. Suddenly stopping where the path widened, Brigid turned and embraced Hermione tightly while Nuada embraced Harry.

Confused, the Potters looked at their mentors with a slight frown. Finally, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

Nuada answered. "It is time for you to return."

Harry was nonplussed; it was the last thing he expected to hear the evening of his wedding day. Hermione was, of course, a bit more coherent. "Oh. Well, we'd best go pack. When do we have to leave?"

With a small smile, Brigid shook her head. "There is nothing for you to pack." At this moment, Fawkes flamed into the clearing, their bottomless knapsacks caught up in his talons.

Finally, Harry broke loose from his shock. "You mean _right now_? Can't we say goodbye? And what about Sirius and Remus?"

"We're right here," came Remus' soft voice. The childhood friends stepped from between the trees and stopped.

"Oh, good," said Harry. With a wistfully sad look, he turned back to Nuada and said, "Well, if we must go, we must. I shall miss you master."

"And I shall miss you Harry James, immortal son of James and Lily, and you as well Hermione Jane, immortal daughter of William and Elizabeth. You may return any time you like after your quest is complete. Merely return to the Lia Fail on the Hill of Tara, touch the stone and will yourselves to return to your home." He looked back and forth between the newlyweds with real affection.

When his eyes cut away to Sirius, Harry noticed that the Marauders were still in their finery with no bags nearby.

"You're not coming with us?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "No, lass. We can't."

"Why not?" Harry croaked, his voice choked with emotion.

Remus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "We'd die. Originally, we were only going to be here for a year, but we've been here for centuries in the undying lands. If we stood on the soil in the real world, we'd crumble to dust, regardless of how much time had passed there."

The gentle man surveyed Harry and Hermione. It was so quiet they could hear the remains of the celebration in the distance, a fox skittering through the underbrush and an owl hooting at the moon.

"No," whispered Harry.

Sirius strode forward and roughly embraced his one-time ward. "I'll always be here." He whispered in Harry's ear. "For the rest of eternity, we'll both be here for you and Hermione."

Harry nodded, his head understanding but his heart protesting. Sirius let go of Harry and reached into his robes. He handed Harry a sealed parchment and said, "Take this to Gringotts when you get back. Don't break the seal, it's for the Goblins." Harry frowned, but took the parchment and put it into his knapsack.

Sirius turned and embraced Hermione. "Take care of each other."

"We will," Hermione answered as she wiped her face.

Soundlessly, The Morrigan appeared in the small clearing. Approaching the Elementals, she held her hands out in a silent blessing. After a long moment, she said, "You have much strife in front of you. If you stay true to yourselves, each other and your calling, you shall triumph. The Brother and Sister will be the first to contact you. You can trust them, for they are key to your victory. Many others will offer assistance, some will be false while others sincere. You must judge.

"Remember! The Snake Lord is your foe! The Meddler is of no consequence." Her stern face softened and she smiled, "Now go, with our blessing and love."

With a trill of excitement and joy, Fawkes leapt into the air and offered Harry and Hermione his tail feathers.

Hermione reached up and grasped the scarlet plume. Harry sighed and looked to Sirius. The Marauder gave him a smile and Harry smiled back. Grabbing the feather, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Take us back, Fawkes."

.oOo.

Fawkes brought them to a densely forested area in Lancashire. Harry reached into his pack for his broom while Hermione shouldered her pack. Fawkes flamed away after a short trill.

He handed her the broom. She looked at him quizzically and he rolled his eyes in return. A puff of wind lifted him a few inches and as he hovered there, he quipped, "I don't really need it anymore."

She smiled a bit ruefully and looked around. "There's a house through the trees, let's go see where we are and what the date is before we go winging off."

The house was a simple country cottage that bore a nameplate next to the front door. _Potter's Redoubt_.

Harry chuckled as he opened the door, "The Phoenix always knows. You go ahead and unpack our stuff, I'll set up the kitchen," he called.

Smiling, Harry unholstered his wand and with a few wand movements and a high-powered Scouring charm, the long unused and dusty kitchen was clean as a whistle. After rummaging through the cupboards, he headed up the stairs.

Hermione was bent over as she unpacked his socks. Harry smirked as he came up behind her and gave her a little pinch on the bum.

She squawked and wheeled about, her hand encased in living flame. "Harry! Don't do that! You scared the life out of me! Oh, you! Stop laughing!"

Harry had fallen on the bed he was laughing so hard. Finally, he got control of himself and said, "Sorry, love. Your expression was just priceless."

"Fine, you're a jerk who doesn't treat his new wife very well and I'm put upon." She crossed her arms and pouted.

With an impish grin, he got off the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed her languidly. "The cupboard is pretty bare, so I thought I'd head down the lane to find a grocer. There's plenty of plates and whatnot, but no food."

She gave him a quick kiss and pointed to a drawer in the bureau. He grabbed a stack of pounds and headed down the stairs. Glancing around and finding no one, Harry leapt off the porch and flew down the lane like he was shot out of a cannon. It took all he had to keep from shouting in joy and excitement.

After unpacking, Hermione quickly cleaned their room and the attached lavatory. It wasn't plush, but they didn't need that. After their little hut in Tir na nOg, this was quite an improvement in living quarters. They actually had a bathtub and shower here.

In the Drawing Room, Hermione pulled up short in shock. "Oh my heavens."

.oOo.

When the lane from the Redoubt emptied into a road, Harry landed and began wondering which way was to the grocers. An old man in a lorry drove up and slowed to a stop.

"Need help young man?"

Harry smiled and answered, "Yes, I do. My wife and I just moved in" he indicated over his shoulder, "and I need to go to the grocers. The problem is I don't know where it is. We've just moved in this afternoon."

The old man gave Harry a considering gaze eying the blue highlights in Harry's hair, "You'd be the Potter lad, then?"

At Harry's nod, the old man continued, "Glad to have a Potter in the Redoubt again. I'm Alexander Harris."

"Harry Potter, my wife Hermione is back at the house cleaning up."

"Well young Harry, jump in and I'll give you a ride to town." He looked at Harry and asked somewhat reluctantly, "Will you need a ride back?"

Realizing that they had no car, Harry did some quick thinking and answered, "No, sir. I plan on hiring a car or maybe buy a used one if I can."

"Ahh. Well, Robertson's has cars for sale and hire and he's right next to Spillwell the grocer."

"Excellent. Shall we then Mr. Harris?"

.oOo.

Hermione had cleaned the entire house and made a list of some of the longer term items they'd need when she heard a car horn honk from the front of the house. Walking out front, her jaw dropped when she saw Harry unloading groceries from the boot of a late model 3 Series BMW.

She just looked at him and he shrugged. "We needed a car. He gave me a great deal and it drives like a dream."

"Sure, to the Son of Air it does."

He smiled jauntily and carried the groceries in the house. They chatted about town and Mr. Harris while they put the food away. When all was put away and the bags gathered up, Harry spun about and pressed Hermione up against the wall.

"Now, wife," he kissed her deeply. "How long has it been?"

She muttered, "Six hours, too long by half." and pulled him to her.

.oOo.

They lay in bed, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Hermione had cuddled up to Harry's side and had her head on his shoulder. She cleared her throat, and said, "I found some pictures in the Drawing Room."

He looked at her with a quizzical expression and she said, "They're of you and your parents. Some of the others must be your grandparents."

Harry stilled and she looked up at his face. He had the largest smile she'd seen bar their wedding. Glancing down at her, he asked, "Would you mind if we went and looked at them now?"

"No, let's go."

She put on an oversized shirt and he some frayed old boxers and they hurried down to discover what they would find.

A few minutes later they sat side by side looking at pictures of people they'd never met. Harry was gazing at a picture that held his parents and two older people that reminded him of some of the people he'd seen in the Mirror of Erised so long ago.

"Take the picture out of the frame; maybe they put the date and other information on the back of the photo."

Harry quickly did as he was told. "It's like unwrapping a gift."

Hermione smiled as she read over his shoulder:

_James, Lily, Charlus and Dorea at Rowan Hill, July 1979, their engagement day_

Harry gave a stuttering breath and Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulder. After regaining his composure, he asked, "When do you want to go see your parents?"

Hermione's expression of contented happiness slipped away and she nibbled on her lip for a moment. Finally, she shrugged and responded, "Part of me wants to go see them. The other part says, 'How do we explain all this'?" She indicated the two of them.

"The truth? It worked when we left."

She shrugged again and said, "Let me think on it a few days."

Harry put his hand on her thigh and squeezed. "I love you. No one and nothing will ever change that, wife."

She smiled at the last and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, while the old Potter family waved up from his lap to the new Potter family.

********Leaky Cauldron, London, 0930, 27 July 1994********

After waking up and bolting down tea and toast, Harry and Hermione used the last of the ancient Floo powder to travel to town. Before they'd left, Harry had said, "We should wear glamours."

"You're right, come here." A minute later, a blond haired, blue eyed young man stood across from a raven haired woman.

They passed through the Leaky Cauldron in anonymity and headed to Gringotts. They were going to do some heavy duty shopping for clothes and the house today and needed some money. Harry leaned into Hermione and said, "We should probably get the wards at the house looked at, too."

She nodded and motioned to a sign on the other side of the alley, "Phalanx Home Defense and Wards".

Harry clucked his tongue in remembrance, "Yeah, wonder if they can ward against demons?" He had not forgotten The Marduk.

As they mounted the white marble steps of the bank, the two door wardens shrieked in Gobbledygook and ran in the main doors. Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused look and entered the bank.

The lobby was in chaos. It was a slow time of day and there were, thankfully, no customers. Amidst the shrieking of the door wardens, the tellers who saw the Potters enter began shrieking themselves. They slammed closed the gate of their stations and ran away snarling and gnashing their teeth. Two goblins sprinted to the vault entrance and pulled the doors shut with a reverberation that caused everything in the lobby to shake. The rest of the Goblins streamed to a side door and piled out of the lobby until the last door slammed with a resounding thud.

Stunned, Harry and Hermione began scanning for the threat. Hermione brought the living flame to hand while Harry began summoning a column of air that he could release in any direction in an instance like a battering ram. Her eyes flashed gold while his flashed blue as they summoned forth their elements.

Amidst the now seemingly empty lobby, they saw one small goblin running from door to door, pulling on handles. He was yelling in Gobbledygook something that Harry could only surmise was, "Let me in you bastards!"

Hermione lowered her hands and motioned to Harry to stand down. Living flame extinguished and the column of air dissipated. The Potters approached the Goblin who ran from them. He was now screaming something that sounded quite a bit like an obscenity that Sirius had taught them. Finally, they cornered the shaking Goblin who fell to his knees, put his forehead to the floor, and began begging for his life.

Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged. Turning back to the now prostrate Goblin, he said, "We'd like to make a withdrawal and talk to our account manager, if it's possible."

The Goblin paused mid-grovel and looked up at them with a hostile eye. "Withdrawal? Wind and Fire come into our bank and you want to make a withdrawal?"

"Er, yes. Please."

The Goblin rose to his feet and backed away. Sidestepping to his left, always keeping the Potters in sight, he eventually reached a desk. He pressed a large red button and shouted out in Gobbledygook. The gates rose and the doors to the vault entrance opened. The side doors opened and Goblins began to slowly and cautiously make their way back into the lobby.

Eventually, they were shown into a small, paneled waiting room. A few minutes later, a fat, cross looking Goblin strode into the room. "What do you want?" he barked before he sat in his chair.

Harry and Hermione were beginning to become quite annoyed with the Goblins behavior and Harry's temper frayed first. "I want some of my money, that's what. Is this not a bank? Do you not hold over one hundred million galleons of mine in your vaults?"

At this, the Goblin's eyes widened and he asked in a somewhat nicer tone, "Who are you?"

Dispelling their glamours, Harry said, "Harry Potter. This is my wife Hermione."

Frowning, the Goblin rose and left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded to Hermione.

With a cocked eyebrow, she rebutted, "You're asking me because…?"

"Sorry."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "It's got to be something with either our full Elemental status now, having been to Tir na nOg or both."

He nodded as the grumpy Goblin returned with a stack of parchment and a brass bowl.

"Hand," he stated and reached out for Harry's hand.

After cutting his palm, the Goblin turned Harry's hand so the blood dripped into the bowl. He let go and peered into the bowl. Hermione healed Harry's hand and the Goblin sighed.

"You are Harry Potter. Do you have any documentation of your marriage?"

"No."

The Goblin smiled a toothy smile and said, "Then she cannot be added to your vaults as your wife."

Harry was in no mood for games. He grabbed the Goblin by the vest and lifted him out of the chair. The winds swirled around them in his anger and he spat, "You will add her today, or I will tear this bank down stone by stone."

The still unnamed Goblin nodded his head shakily and began scrawling on the parchment in front of him. Much more politely, he acquired a sample of Hermione's blood and then announced, "Mrs. Potter is now added to the Potter Vaults. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Sirius Black asked me to give you this."

The Goblin took the proffered scroll, broke the seal and read the contents. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room again.

Harry exhaled loudly and hung his head. "Again?"

Hermione chuckled at her husband's consternation and rubbed his back. "Patience, love. I think they're actually terrified of us. I have this vague memory of an early Goblin war being brutally suppressed by an Earth and Water Elemental couple. Brigid or Mannan Mac Lir told the story. No matter. Needless to say, the Goblins are fairly terrified of us."

Harry grumbled, "I just want to get some new socks."

The original grumpy Goblin returned with an equally fat and cross compatriot. Grumpy Goblin number one said, "This is the manager of the Black Family vaults. I have given him the communication you provided. If it can be verified, the bulk of the contents of the Black Family vaults will be transferred into the Potter Family vaults."

"I gather that is quite a bit of gold."

The Black Family account manager raised his eyebrows and muttered, "You could say that."

"Great, let us know if you need us. In the meantime, we need to make a withdrawal and I'm going to get some new socks."

Hermione p0ked him in the ribs and said, "Thank you master Goblin for your assistance. You may contact us by owl."

With that, the Potters almost ran to the carts to get some money. As he handed her into their cart, Harry muttered to Hermione, "I've got to get out of this place. The Goblins are maniacs."

******** Potter's Redoubt, Lancashire, 2000 27July 1994*********

Harry and Hermione Apparated home, Harry's very full knapsack slung over his shoulder. Hermione began decorating the house with some of their purchases while Harry quickly cleaned and then put away the laundry items.

"That was a good meal. We need to go back there again," Harry opined as he came downstairs.

"Yes, I'd never had Thai food before, but it was really good. The shrimp that I had was delicious."

Harry sat on the couch and Hermione joined him. With a thought, she created a comfortable fire in the fireplace while Harry created a slight breeze. They cuddled and chatted about the future.

"You were such a little brat at the bank," she teased.

"Was not." She stared at him with a look of disbelief. With a sheepish smile he admitted, "Ok, I was a little bit."

As they sat there laughing, an owl flew in and alit on the table next to Harry. The Potters fell silent, as they knew the importance of this letter. Somewhat nervous, Harry took the letter and snapped the unadorned wax wafer. Angling the letter so they could both read, he went to the signature and with surprise exclaimed, "Professor McGonagall?"

********The Red Dragon Pub, Cardiff, Wales, 1200, 28 July, 1994********

"Are you sure they'll be here Minerva?"

"Yes, Filius. The letter from Lady Brigid was specific that they'd returned yesterday. The owl should have got to them last night at the latest."

She looked at her hands and contemplated the perspective of her (former?) students. They probably knew about Albus' manipulations and heavy handedness, Sirius Black was never shy about letting a person know his thoughts. Most likely, they would reject any overture from Dumbledore because of his 'management' of them. She would even concede that they might rightfully consider the old Headmaster to be an enemy of theirs.

May the gods help him if they did see him so. Hopefully, they did not lump her and Filius in with Albus.

"Hello, Professors."

With a sigh of relief and without looking, Minerva replied, "Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Would you and Mr. Potter consider joining us for a spot of lunch?"

Harry and Hermione sat at the corner table with their professors. Harry and Hermione sat with their backs to the wall, watching the front of the pub. Seeing the changes in the two, Minerva's eyes widened and Filius let out a small squeak of surprise.

Hermione sat on the bench and slid over for Harry. "It's actually Mrs. Potter now."

Both Professors smiled widely at the news. "Congratulations, I wish you both joy."

Harry gave her a smile and said, "Thank you, Professor. Your letter said you had something of importance to discuss."

"Yes." She paused to gather her thoughts when Flitwick broke the silence.

"We are here to help you."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a meaningful glance and Hermione said, "Thank you. We'd been told that you would offer to help and that we should trust you. While I have the utmost faith in the source of that information, I'd like to hear from the two of you why we should trust you. After the Headmaster's behavior, we're quite leery of blindly trusting people."

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow. She was impressed and at the same time mildly insulted. "Mrs. Potter, when The Morrigan deigns to give you guidance, you ought to follow it without hesitation."

The Potters smiled broadly at the mention of the Triune goddess of war. Flitwick continued, "Now that our bona fides are established, shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir. Please, instruct us."

Minerva began the tale. "In the Highlands, where I was born and raised, it was unfortunately a practice for ill infants to be put out overnight in areas called 'Fairy Rings'." Her face saddened and she continued, "Most often, the children died from exposure. The premise was that the creatures of Faery would somehow heal the ill child and the parents could reclaim the infant the next day. Some of the other fools," her voice became heated at her obvious disdain for the practice, "considered any child who survived the 'ritual' to be a Changeling and a monster." She sniffed at the preposterous assertion.

Flitwick picked up the tale, "I was abandoned by my parents when they saw that I was not growing at the rate considered normal for infants."

Minerva placed her hand on Filius' shoulder, "My father considered the whole lot of them to be lunatics. I have been told many times, of when he heard about Filius' abandonment. He grabbed his cloak and Apparated away with a thunderous crack that broke several windows. It was a cold night, sleet and freezing rain. My mother was pacing back and forth, ranting in Gaelic." The elderly Transfiguration Mistress smiled in fond remembrance of her mother.

"Father returned shortly with little Filius wrapped in a blanket upon which he'd cast drying and warming charms. He handed him to mother and said, 'Jenny, meet your new son, Filius'." Minerva's eyes watered and Filius looked at his lap, both of them filled with emotion.

Hermione silently reached for Harry's hand under the table and squeezed it. Both were affected by the emotional recounting of the now seen brother and sister in front of them.

Flitwick continued in his squeaky voice, "We grew up together and I was a McGonagall in all but name. Father and I had many discussions and when I was seventeen, I decided that I wanted to maintain my birth surname. Mainly because of an event that happened when we were both ten."

"That summer, we were chasing each other in the heather. Playing games like all children. Minerva was chasing me and I entered one of the Fairy Rings. I was looking back to see if she was gaining on me." With a bit of twinkle, he digressed, "She was very fast as a lass."

When the chuckles had subsided, he continued, "I was looking back and ran full tilt into something which knocked me down. Minerva caught me up and we both had our first look upon the ancient gods of Eire, the Tuatha De Dannan."

"The Morrigan stood there, flanked by Nuada and Brigid. She said they could not stay long in the land of the Picts, but we had been selected to guide and assist the chosen of the gods. We were both heading to Hogwarts the next fall and we were charged by Nuada to be the best students in the school to become ready to be of assistance to those that would follow."

Minerva bowed her head in the recounting. "There was no need to convince us of their identity. When one is only ten, one finds it quite easy to believe in gods. Especially when those that visited us…well. You've met them; it is quite obvious they are gods, is it not?"

All four chuckled again and nodded in fond remembrance.

"Starting at Hogwarts the next year, Filius and I dueled for top honors every year. He was the consummate Ravenclaw and I'd like to think that I was a very good Gryffindor."

He sniffed and said, "Most accomplished Gryffindor, more like."

She smiled at her brother and continued, "We were Head Boy and Girl in our time and this scalawag beat me for the number one spot in our class by one tenth of a percent."

Filius smugly smiled at her and said, "True intelligence will out in the end, my dear."

Minerva responded by smacking the short man in the back of the head. "I was saying. During our Hogwarts years and after, we received letters, mainly from Lady Brigid. They were encouraging and firm by turns. Always reminding us of our task." She stopped her eyes far away.

"Thirteen years ago," Flitwick said heavily, "We received a most noisome letter that angered me for the first time in our dedication to the will of the gods. At the direction of Lady Brigid, we'd started teaching at Hogwarts many years before and both been installed as Head of House for our old houses."

He looked at Harry pointedly and said, "Voldemort had just killed your parents and been defeated in turn. The letter instructed us to allow Dumbledore free reign until they communicated differently. Minerva had related to me her observations of the Dursleys and I was ready to hex the lot of them."

With a hollow look, Minerva said, "The gods had directed otherwise. You were revealed to be half of an Elemental couple, your mate was not revealed, just that it would be obvious when you joined."

Flitwick laughed, "It was very obvious."

"Yes it was."

Harry and Hermione smiled. "But something changed after this last school year," Hermione stated.

Flitwick nodded as he sipped at his tea, "Yes, we were told that the two of you would be going to the Undying Lands and would return as a fully bonded Elemental couple. We were also told that our task would now be required to bear fruit. So as I said at the beginning of this little history; we are here to help you."

There was silence as they all digested the news, considering it from all angles. Finally, Harry spoke with a bit of emotion, "Thank you for all you have done and sacrificed. Despite all our abilities, Voldemort is still a power that I don't think we can yet defeat."

The other three nodded and Minerva continued, "We'll let you get settled and when the school year starts, we'll 'take you on as apprentices'. This will give you a valid reason to be in the castle that Dumbledore cannot block nor control and also gives us time for instruction."

Her face took on the usual stern expression and she said, "The instruction shall not be easy, nor painless."

Harry and Hermione nodded their acceptance. Suddenly an impish grin crossed Harry's face, "Should we ride the express to school?"

The whole table laughed aloud and they settled down for their meal.

********Tonks Home, Near Bodmin, Cornwall, 1800, 30 July, 1994********

"Happy Birthday Neville! Come on downstairs, Mum has a special dinner ready with an outstanding pudding for afters. Hurry up, let's go."

Neville smiled at the enthusiasm of his unofficially adopted big sister. He ran out of his room and pounded down the stairs. The pink haired Auror trainee stood at the bottom and immediately asked him, "Where's your wand?"

His face fell. "In my room."

"Well, go get it. Master Auror Moody is a madman, but he is right in that we are lost without that wee bit of wood. Chop chop, I want some of that German Chocolate Cake that's cooling on the counter."

With another grin, he ran back up the stairs, puffing a bit now. Grabbing his wand, he pounded back down the steps and showed the wand to Tonks with a big smile.

She laughed and took his wand in a mock inspection. Her expression grew somewhat serious when she said, "Neville, your wand is beat to shit. Don't you take care of it?"

The Longbottom heir looked at his feet and mumbled his response. "It's my Dad's. Gran wanted me to live up to what he'd done and figured his wand was a beginning."

Much more sensitively, Tonks wrapped an arm around her 'little brother' and cheerily said, "Nev, you are Neville Longbottom, not Frank Longbottom. I'm sure your Da was a great guy, but so are you and you deserve your own wand. Let's swing by Ollivanders tomorrow and I'll get you your own wand, and we'll get a display case for this one. You can put in on your desk or dresser so as to remember him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now let's go eat that feast of Mum's."

******** Potter's Redoubt, Lancashire, 0900 31July 1994*********

"It's my birthday, and I think we should celebrate all day in bed."

The muffled laughter from the other side of the bed caused Harry's grin to widen further.

"Harry, we've already 'celebrated' twice now and I'm getting hungry. I'll cook breakfast, you take a shower."

He watched her roll out of bed and grab an oversized t-shirt. After wolf whistling at her he got a jolt of hot air in response. "Hey! I'm your husband, I get to do that."

"Take a shower."

Grumbling, he made his way to the loo to clean up. Soaping his face he couldn't help but smile. Despite Voldemort and The Marduk, he was unbelievably happy. He was beyond happy and it was primarily due to the witch down in the kitchen.

Hopping in the shower for a quick clean up, he began humming to himself. He was under no illusions that his voice was suitable for singing, in the shower or out. Drying off, he ambled downstairs, humming a tune that Aine was wont to sing in her perfect voice. "It sounded so much better when she did it," he commented to no one.

"Harry."

"Yes, love."

"Harry, come to the kitchen immediately."

Now he was alarmed. She was speaking in the ultra controlled voice that told him something was seriously wrong and it wasn't burnt toast. _Oh gods, The Marduk!_

He sprinted down the steps and out the front door. Taking to the air, he looped over the house to the kitchen door in the back of the house. All his fears were alive when he saw the hulking black form in the back garden surrounded by white-hot flame.

The demon reached out with its talon to pass through the fire and pulled back with a hiss. Harry pulled up and began to hover. It was actually one of the more difficult maneuvers for him.

Closing his eyes to get his thoughts collected, he held his hands out, palms inward. Pushing a bit, he commanded dozens of compressed spikes of air to form on either side of the demon. With a grunt, the hyper-compressed air, shot out and through the demon, almost as if it was shut into an Iron Maiden.

An unearthly scream fllled the air and Harry bobbed a bit. Hermione was at the door now and was melting the earth beneath the demon into a magma pit. A green colored ichor was dripping from its many wounds as the tortured screams became screams of rage and with an obvious effort; The Marduk broke out of the enclosing fire and into the open.

Moving as fast as a striking snake, the demon shot at Hermione. "NO!" screamed Harry.

It swung it's fist full of talons at her when suddenly the demon found its entire upper body encased in ice. Stumbling to the other side of the yard, Hermione was panting in the effort. Freezing all the water in the air around its body like that had taken a lot out of her.

With a _crash_, The Marduk freed itself from its icy shackles and spun about to find its prey.

Furious now, Harry snarled and dove to the ground in front of his wife. He raised his hands at the charging demon and bellowed his rage. Raw electricity shot out of his hands. Thick bolts of lighting lanced out and impacted the demon in the chest.

Hurled back twenty yards, the demon lay there unmoving as Harry summoned forth bolt after bolt of the killing energy. Harry finally put his hands on his knees, panting from the exertion. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He stood and said, "No problem, I love you."

They began to slowly approach the demon, Hermione with her wand out and Harry with lightning crackling between his fingers. When they were three or four strides from the smoking carcass, it sat up and turned its fiery eyes at the couple."

"Ah, what do I have to do?" Harry exclaimed as he let loose the lightning again. This time though, he found his control slipping and he was creating an electrical storm around the property. Neither Potter noticed, but Fawkes flamed into the garden in the middle of the confrontation. He caught the attention of all present when he began to trill a song of joy, love and allegiance.

Harry and Hermione were uplifted, but The Marduk let loose another scream and ran from the song. A moment later, Fawkes alit on a chair on the back porch and looked at Hermione.

"Thank you, my friend," she said and approached the Firebird. "We've missed you."

He trilled in response and Harry chuckled. Hermione stared at the immortal creature of fire and Harry realized they were having a conversation so he sat heavily in another chair, awaiting their finish.

A few minutes later, Hermione broke her gaze from Fawkes and Harry noticed tears standing in her eyes. Standing and embracing her, he asked, "What is it, love?"

"Fawkes can't bring Hedwig or Crookshanks back. It's the same for them as it was for Remus and Sirius."

Harry's heart sank into his shoes. They'd been assuming that any day the Firebird would arrive with their familiars. Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes and they embraced as Fawkes trilled a short burst of grief and healing.

When they'd gathered themselves together, he asked, "What else did he have to say?"

She laughed and said, "He offered to bond with me in replacement for Crookshanks."

He smiled at the irony of it. Crookshanks was now effectively immortal in Tir na nOg, but not here, so another immortal being wanted to take his place. "What did you say?"

Hermione nodded against his chest. "He also said that Nemeas was on his way."

"Nemeas? Who's Nemeas?"

They heard the sound of huge wing beats from above. Looking up they saw an enormous golden griffin descending on the yard. He circled the couple twice, his solid blue eye watching them the entire time. When he landed, it was in front of Harry and the two locked gazes.

Minutes later, Harry said aloud, "I am honored that you offer yourself to our service, Creature of Air. Thank you and we accept your devotion and help."

Turning to Hermione, he inclined his head and said, "This is Nemeas."

********Tonks Home, Near Bodmin, Cornwall, 1330, 14 August, 1994********

"Neville, dear, could you please help me with this?"

"Coming, Andromeda." She'd asked him to call her by her given name after he'd moved in. _Mrs. Tonks sounds so stuffy, call me Andi or Andromeda if you must. Anything but the dreaded Mrs. Tonks. Makes me sound old._

Neville had snickered at that and she had cast a gimlet eye at him in amusement. _I'll have you know young man that I am but forty years old and if you ever repeat it I will turn your hair pink for the rest of you natural life._ He'd laughed aloud at the threat.

He was beginning to heal. Tonks was the best. Andromeda loved him, he hesitantly hoped. Ted would talk to him like a real human being. No lectures, snide comments or put downs. Just talk to him.

He pounded down the stairs in the fashion of all boys over the age of ten. "I'm so incredibly lucky," he murmured out loud.

The front door was open so he went out and found Andromeda with two men next to an enormous crate. "Ah, here's the man of the hour."

Neville looked at his guardian with a confused expression. She smiled and said, "Neville, these men are Joseph Andrade and Michael Jones. They're going to assemble your greenhouse and want to review different layouts given the material they have.

His eyes rounded, Neville looked to Andrade and Jones who merely smiled and held up a sheaf of drawings. The astounded expression melted into one of joy and he dove into the plans with the men.

Three hours later, Jones and Andrade kindly booted Neville from the worksite. He'd learned quite a bit, but they were now moving large pieces of enchanted glass and they didn't want him to get hurt or in the way.

His enthusiasm undeterred, Neville ran back to the house and found Andromeda in her studio. Without slowing, he plowed into her and enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

Smiling into his hair, she gently said, "You're very welcome Neville."

They sat for a bit and after regaining her composure, Andi returned to her painting. Neville watched her for a bit. He'd always thought that artists didn't work very hard. Painters, sculptors, writers just _did_ it and the picture, statue or story appeared. Andromeda, though, was working quite hard. Her concentration was phenomenal and she had said many times at the dinner table that she_ wasn't in the right mood_ to work today.

"Er, Andromeda?'

Replacing her brushes on the palette, she turned to him with no hint of impatience. "Yes, dear?"

"Er, at the Manor, Gran had to alter the wards for some of the plants I grow. I don't know if you have those types of wards here, but I guess I don't have to grow those types of plants if it's an inconvenience to you," he finished quietly.

_He has no self-confidence at all, poor lad._ Andi reached out and patted Neville on the shoulder comfortingly. "I understand and you can grow whatever types of plant you like here. We don't have any wards here, necessarily."

He looked at her with a hint of a frown. "Buy why…?"

"It's the Moor dear. Bodmin Moor is…well, it's a highly magical place. Somewhat like the area around Hogwarts. There is an intersection of three ley lines here and something else. No one has every really explained it. There are no dark creatures in the area. No hostile plants. No Vampires. Occasionally we get the odd Werewolf, but they usually show up in human form and the poor dears transform once they arrive. It's like a natural warding area."

"Wow. Why don't more people live out here then?" Neville knew their nearest neighbor was 12 miles away.

"Well, it is rather desolate isn't it? I think others don't feel that safe without any kind of wards over their head as the Moor prohibits wards that are cast. They fail within a short time regardless of how they are set. Unfortunately, the effect of the Moor doesn't preclude dark wizards or witches. That's what this is for," she hefted her wand with a look of menace. "You don't think that Nymphadora's acceptance and high pass in the Auror Academy is an accident, do you? We regularly practice and duel." Speaking aloud to herself, she continued, "Need to inform the Ministry that we are going to do the same for you. Don't want that blasted woman Hopkirk getting her knickers in a twist with us. Can't stand that bint."

Mumbling, Neville said, "You don't have to do that for me. I'm not very good."

"Rubbish! With the effort, concentration and focus you put into your plants, I have a very real belief that you can be a most excellent wizard, my dear. Don't be running yourself down. You deserve much better than that type of talk."

Her face softening at Neville's expression, she said, "Anyway, the Moor is a highly magical place. Our one-time neighbors the Boot's believed that a major magical event happened here in the past and as a result, this 'dark repelling' effect was created. The story is told that hundreds or even thousands of years before Merlin, there were two communities of magical persons in the Cornwall area. They were plagued by Vampires and the creatures we now know as Dementors. I believe they called them the Kindly Ones. Why they did that, I'll never know."

Shaking her head she continued, "These two communities eventually banded together for protection." She pointed to the Moor out the window and said, "They gathered on the area that is now the Bodmin Moor. Their Chieftains made many sacrifices, underwent many rituals and consulted the elders of the combined community. No one had any answers and over time their numbers were whittled down by the dark creatures."

She gave a big sigh and said, "A wandering Irish mage stopped for rest in the community one night. The poor man was made intimately aware of the problem when he was attacked by a Vampire in his cot." She raised her eyebrows for effect and dryly said, "He wasn't amused. In the end, he invoked the Irish gods, effectively making the area we know as the Bodmin Moor part of Ireland. Magically part of old Eire, that is. Once he did that, and the story tells that he was flat on his back for the better part of a month after the ritual, well once he did that, he invoked the gods' protection. The story isn't very specific on how he did that or to which gods he appealed , but the Bodmin Moor has been free of evil for all of recorded history."

"Wow. Is it true?"

"I don't know, but it makes a great story, doesn't it?"

Neville smiled and she said, "Go get a small piece of the pie I made and get back out to your greenhouse. Don't want them to muck it all up, do we?"

He smiled again and nodded. Pausing at the doorway, he turned and looked at Andi. His expression was so incredibly heartfelt, she almost wept. "Thank you for everything, Andromeda. I can never repay you or your family."

Choked with emotion, she nodded and smiled. Neville gave a half wave and headed to the kitchen. He didn't hear the sob and Andromeda covering her mouth with an old rag as she wept for the young boy who had lost so much.

A/N

1. I own nothing

2. It's back! I've been ruminating on Hippogriff for the last few months as Partners and Harry and Gabi were born and it has now reached critical mass.

3. Yes, Fawkes has broken the familiar bond with Grandpa Whiskers. He and Nemeas aren't really familiars, though. More like partners and assistants. Yes, Nemeas is immortal like Fawkes. Bonus points to those who figure out the source of Nemeas' name.


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections and Preparations

**Chapter 8: Reflections and Preparations**

********Potter's Redoubt, Lancashire 2200 17 August, 1994********

Harry walked the property line of the Redoubt once more before heading to bed. The previous three days had been hectic. Wards, elemental practice, exercise, sparring and communicating with McGonagall and Flitwick on preparations for their apprenticeships. Hermione made him slow down from the frenetic pace he set for himself after The Marduk had attacked them.

She had come to him late one night as he reviewed the proposed ward scheme from Phalanx Home Defense and Wards – it must have been near midnight - and cuddled up to him in his chair.

"Love, I'm trying to get this done."

"Shut up, Harry. I'm your wife and I've determined that you are working too hard and must relax some. We shall sit here and cuddle for ten minutes and then we shall go to bed and make love quite vigorously."

He couldn't help it. Bursting into laughter, he almost dumped Hermione from his lap. Ward schema plans forgotten, he held her close with one hand as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face with the other.

"We seem to have shifted roles."

She smiled smugly at him. "Yes." Her amused expression faltered and she said, "Seriously, though. You are working far too hard. The temporary wards that Phalanx put up reinforced the family protections here. On top of that, Fawkes and Nemeas keep us safe when we sleep. We've really come a long way in using our control in combat-type situations. Your idea of shaping air instead of reacting to it was brilliant. "

"And then you went and figured out the physics of how to make it work more effectively. I still think those plasma balls of yours are very cool."

He held up a piece of parchment. "Minerva dropped a note and apparently, Neville's Gran was killed by a beast that is reminiscent of The Marduk."

Hermione frowned and took the letter, "Really?"

A long moment later, she chewed her lip and muttered, "Hunh."

"Yeah, my thought entirely."

Hermione's eyes got a far away look and he could tell that she was currently being very smart, so he let her be. In a wondering tone, she asked, "I wonder if Neville's birthday is in the end of July?"

Stunned, Harry sat there for a minute. "You don't think?"

With a sad smile, Hermione rubbed the scar on her husband's forehead, "_Marked as his equal_."

Harry gave a resigned sigh and then shook his head. "I wouldn't want to push this off on Neville or anyone else. I suppose I wasn't the only candidate and The Marduk was covering all eventualities."

Hermione nodded and rubbed his back as she was thinking. "Do you think Neville should know the prophecy so he can understand what's going on around him?"

"Yeah. Will Fawkes carry a message for us? Maybe we could go there for tea tomorrow or the next day?"

She nodded and fell silent. After almost a minute, she gave him a coy little smile and asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked at her blankly. Rolling her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him quite forcefully. When she pulled away, he smiled and said, "Oh, yeah. Vigorously, right?" She smiled back at him and flickered her eyebrows. A soft surge of air slowly lifted them out of his chair and wafted up the steps to the bedroom.

Outside, a golden Griffin settled down in the back garden, content with the Phoenix to be in the house watching over their masters.

********Tonks Home, Near Bodmin, Cornwall, 1800, 19 August, 1994********

The kitchen fireplace roared as the Floo disgorged first Hermione and then Harry. Andromeda was there finishing dinner and looked at them with a confused expression.

Chuckling, Hermione gave Harry a hand up after he'd fallen on his posterior. After brushing themselves off, they noticed Andromeda. Harry approached her with his hand extended saying, "How do you do, I'm Harry Potter, this is my wife Hermione."

Now Andromeda's eyebrows rose to heights heretofore unknown. "But you're classmates of Neville's. How can you be…?"

"Adults?" Hermione finished with a smile. "It's a very long story that we would like to tell you. First off, we have an odd question: when is Neville's birthday?"

"That is an odd question. It's July 30th, why?"

Harry's face was grim and he nodded to his wife. Hermione gave Andromeda a small smile and answered, "All will be explained this evening. Would you like to eat first or tell stories?"

After a shocked Neville greeted the Potters, the three Tonks, the Potters and the lone Longbottom decided to compromise and eat while telling stories. Hermione led off and let Harry eat. After a bit, they switched off and Harry took up the tale. They told of the attack of The Marduk and the murder of the Dursley's. The subsequent crisscrossing of Britain on a broom got a smile from Neville.

"What a punishment, make Harry ride his broom all day."

The Potters smiled and continued the story. Meeting up with Sirius and Remus drew an exclamation from Andromeda and open mouths from Nymphadora and Ted. "That slacking son of a bitch!" She looked horrified with her language and murmured an indistinct apology to all. "He has been out all this time and didn't come to me for help! I'll show him! He knew I'd help him!"

"Which is why he didn't come here. He didn't want to get you in trouble," said Harry after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Well, where is he? I want to hug him and then smack him."

Harry held up a placating hand and Hermione continued. The second attack of The Marduk and the flight to Ireland. They paused before describing meeting Brigid. Hermione said, "Then something very strange happened. Something that I was not even remotely prepared for and if you'd told me the same story the day before, I'd have checked y0u into an asylum."

The Tonks and Neville all furrowed there brows at this. Nymphadora merely twirled her fingers in a 'get on with it' motion.

"We met Brigid, the goddess of fire for the Tuatha De Dannan."

Wide eyes around the table regarded the Potters. Neither Harry nor Hermione looked away, challenging the others to dispute the statement. When no one said anything for a long moment, Hermione continued the tale.

Going Underhill from the Lia Fail. The healing of Sirius and Remus. Elementals, the history of such and their purpose. Their training and marriage which led them to their return, leaving Sirius and Remus behind.

"We're living in a Potter family home in Lancashire and had another encounter with this being that The Morrigan identified as The Marduk. We hope to destroy it next time we have the good fortune to meet it." Harry finished up with a predatory grin that gave Andromeda a cold chill down her spine.

The Tonks family and Neville were in quite a bit of shock. Finally, Andromeda shook her head and asked, "What was that about Neville's birthday?"

Harry sighed and his face became grim again. "I was born July 31, 1980." He paused for a moment, and when he saw recognition in Neville's eyes, he continued. "There was a prophecy made before we were born Neville." For the two of them, the other occupants of the room seemed to fade and the two potentials of prophecy were alone. Harry then laid it all out for Neville. Before the rising fourth year could ask any questions, Harry said, "It is definitely not you Neville." Lifting his blue tinted fringe, he said, "Marked as his equal."

Neville gave a sigh of relief and immediately felt ashamed. Attempting to sit up a bit straighter, he timidly asked, "How can I help?"

Hermione answered in a very straightforward manner. She knew about Neville's insecurities and was determined to help him overcome the bullying of his family by being as honest as she could while treating him as adult as possible. "Study as hard as you can. The Marduk is still going to keep coming for you and you need to be able to defend yourself."

Harry looked his friend in the eye. "Before you go on with that rubbish of how you're not a good wizard, I might remind you that the prophecy _could_ have been about you. You must be a powerful wizard in your own right for that to be so. It's time to believe in yourself Neville."

Nymphadora was watching her 'little brother' and smiled as the young man first frowned at Harry's words then set his jaw with a determined expression. She said to all gathered, "I'll have a talk to Scrimgeour. With Neville being a target, I'll request to be his bodyguard at school. I can morph into a fourth year and take classes with him. In our off time, we'll do a spot of training. What do you say, little bro?"

"You'd do that for me?"

Nymphadora was puzzled. "In a second. You're family."

********Potter's Redoubt, Lancashire 1100 20 August, 1994********

With a double _pop-pop_, Minerva and Filius apparated into the Potters' front yard. Harry was washing the car and had a good lather up all over it. Throwing the sp0nge in the bucket, he waved and welcomed their guests.

Walking over to them, he concentrated for a short moment and a small rainstorm developed over the car, washing off the suds.

Harry had to laugh at the gobsmacked expression on their faces. It isn't often that you can pull one on the perpetually prepared Professor Flitwick or the stern Professor McGonagall. He savored his small victory.

"I knew, but had never really understood. I can see how millennia ago, Elementals could be seen as gods," Flitwick murmured.

Harry just shrugged and with another thought, the storm dissipated and a brisk breeze dried the auto. "Come on in. Hermione is whipping up a luncheon for us."

Once they were settled in at the kitchen table, McGonagall asked, "We have discussed this and would like for the two of you to address us by our given names. We intend to address you two as such."

Hermione had revered Professor McGonagall all her time at Hogwarts. To be asked to be familiar with a witch whom she respected and liked so much was nigh on overwhelming. In an undertone, she said, "We would be honored."

With a lopsided grin that would have made his father proud, Harry said, "So Minerva, Filius," savoring the names, "we have a bit of news for you." He went on to explain the meeting with Neville and Nymphadora's intentions.

The elder magical beings both pursed their lips simultaneously. Flitwick shrugged and looked to his sister saying, "You'd have to run it by Albus, but I seriously doubt he'd say no."

The witch nodded in agreement, "He's so preoccupied with finding you," she nodded at Harry, "and the upcoming tournament, that this will be a mere detail. I'll fill out the paperwork and Floo Rufus directly."

"Now, the reason we are here today." McGonagall reached into her robes and withdrew a shrunken book which, when enlarged, was massive. It was definitely very old, but just how old they didn't know until it was opened.

"Is that English?" Hermione asked as she moved around the table to have a better view of the book.

"No, it's ancient Gaelic," Flitwick responded. He paused and then said, "The course of action that we intend for you two is twofold. The first that we will discuss is very dangerous. In fact, it is lethal to everyone on the planet, except yourselves."

Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned glances, "And the second?"

"Is just as dangerous."

"Great," Harry muttered.

"What do you two know about pensieves?"

"Just that they are a bowl shaped device that memories can be placed in for viewing. The viewing can be a presentation above the bowl or the viewer can immerse themselves in the memory by entering the bowl proper."

Flitwick chuckled, "Very good, Mrs. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor."

They all laughed and McGonagall picked up the thread, "The spell to remove a duplicate copy of the memory is Geminio Memoria. Normally, one actually removes the memory from their mind, leaving nothing in it's place. Filius developed this spell because one aspect of the training we will provide you is to place our memories of our learning directly into your minds."

Both the Potters gaped at the two in front of them. "You're joking."

"No, Harry. We are not." Flitwick responded in an abnormally serious tone. "We started withdrawing our memories and storing them as soon as we were notified that you two had gone Underhill. This process shall be extremely painful, but you will accumulate our…" Minerva cleared her throat, "_many_ years of knowledge in months."

"Why doesn't everyone do this?" Hermione asked. "There must be a catch of some kind."

"There is a 'catch' as you call it, Hermione." Minerva answered. "It would drive everyone else on the planet mad and eventually kill them."

Stunned, Harry asked, "Oh. So this is a good idea for us why?"

"That leads us to the second aspect of our training for you two. You do realize that the two of you are not human?"

They both nodded. It had been quite a bit to swallow when Brigid had told them many years ago in Tir na nOg, but by now they were quite used to it. Sirius had teased them unmercifully to get them out of their funk.

"Elementals are far more magical than humans. What we are going to do is 'join' Runes to your body and by that to your magical core. These Runes shall strengthen and protect you not only for the assimilation of the knowledge we will impart on you, but also for your long term battle with the evil that is Lord Voldemort."

Harry sat there, unblinking. He understood what was said, but had no idea what it meant. Hermione did. She tremulously asked, "How?"

"A specially brewed ink that shall be magically tattooed on you."

Harry smiled at his wife. Hermione's interested look had shifted to a frown in a heartbeat. "So we'll look like 'The Amazing Tattooed Man' at the end of this."

Flitwick had noticed Hermione's expression also. He paused before responding. Drawing out the frown on Hermione's face, he almost laughed aloud when her expression turned a bit thunderous. "No, the bonding or tattooing process shall leave the Runes quite invisible."

Sighing in relief, Hermione said, "Well, that's good. What do we need to do to prepare?"

"You shall need to gather the bulk of the ingredients for brewing the inks. We have brought enough for the first Rune joining today."

"Today?" Hermione asked in some alarm.

"Yes. The Morrigan has warned us that we don't have much time, so we must begin forthwith. Also, this Rune will help protect your mind from intrusion, as well as, easing the information assimilation process," Flitwick continued. He had a smile flickering on the edge of his mouth when he said, "We shall join the _Acies_ Rune today. On your forehead."

Harry suppressed a chuckle at his wife's expression. "What do we need to do for this joining? Is it a ritual?

"It is a ritual, but one that Filius and I shall perform." Catching Hermione's expression, Minerva said, "Shall you be first Harry?"

"I think that'd be a good idea."

After clearing the floor in the center of the sitting room, Harry stripped off his shirt and lay on the floor. Minerva and Filius motioned Hermione back to the doorway of the room.

With a smile, Filius said, "We'll explain what we're doing as we go, don't worry."

"First we prepare the area," Minerva said as she cast two disinfecting spells on Harry's forehead. With a twitch of her lips, McGonagall said, "Don't worry, Harry. We shan't put this over your famous scar."

Harry rolled his eyes as Flitwick removed a small vial of a purple colored fluid. Conjuring a small bowl, Filius nodded to his sister who bent over Harry and began the ritual.

"The actual joining of the Rune is a ritual requiring much wand work, as well as, the anointing of the rune," Flitwick lectured as if he were in a third year Charms class.

Closing her eyes, Minerva began chanting in what must have been Gaelic. The soft chanting was accompanied by intricate wand movements over Harry's entire body. She seamlessly worked from the top of his head to his feet and back up to his head.

Harry lay there, curious as to what Minerva was saying. Filius was watching her with a nervous expression and Harry began to wonder about the dangers to their mentors. To be honest, it'd never occurred to him. Feeling a tingling sensation in his forehead cut off his musings. Strangely, the feeling began to wrap around his head to his ears.

Minerva paused in her chanting and nodded to her brother. Filius took his wand and dipped it in the ink. Tracing the _Acies_ Rune on Harry's forehead, Flitwick intoned, "Acuo vere uiutum!"

A spike of pain shot through Harry's head, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone. He opened his eyes and saw Minerva with her hands on her knees, panting.

He caught her eye and she nodded, "Takes a bit out of a person, Harry. Don't worry." Filius handed her a vial, of which she drank the contents straight away. The steam shooting out of her ears gave away the vial's contents.

Harry tried to sit up but was held down by Flitwick.

"You'll be feeling a bit off for a while. I'll just get you to the sofa for a bit."

Once on the sofa, Harry tried to sit up but was overcome by waves of dizziness. Minerva and Filius were watching over him while Hermione held his hand. He didn't understand why they looked so worried. He didn't realize how pale he was nor the sweat that was pouring off him in buckets. The dizziness began to subside and he sat up a little, resting on a pillow.

"You Ok?" Hermione asked.

"Better. It really did throw me for a loop. I'll be fine in a few minutes." McGonagall handed Harry a headache relief potion which he gratefully downed.

After a few minutes, Harry felt his head clear and he could sit up with no dizziness. "Still feel a little weak, though."

"That is normal, Harry," Minerva counseled. "This is one of the easiest Runes to join. Expect unconsciousness for some of the others.

"Wonderful."

Hermione had run upstairs and changed into one of Harry's old t-shirts. She looked their guides in the eye and asked, "Shall we then?"

********Quidditch World Cup, 2335 25 August, 1994********

"Those guys were real brave, eh Dad?"

The sarcasm in Bill Weasley's voice was not lost on his father. As Charlie made and pressed a makeshift bandage against his older brother's wounded upper arm, Arthur looked on and said, "They're nothing but bullies and we all know bullies are cowards."

"There, that'll do it Billy. Come on you pussy, up you go," Charlie cajoled his brother as he finished a temporary bandage made of his own shirt and belt. "Come on, or the ladies will think you're a poofter."

Bill smiled at his brother. They'd always been close and of the entire Weasley Clan, he'd missed Charlie the most when he moved to Egypt; even more than his parents.

"Thanks, man."

Charlie smiled with real affection, "Anytime, bro."

Arthur watched the interaction between his sons and smiled. They'd always been good, solid, dependable lads and they'd grown up to be good men. It had made him proud of his boys to see them standing toe to toe with those masked bastards earlier in the evening. Charlie almost cut one in half with a vicious Cutting curse and Bill had hexed one so badly the bastard had to be portkeyed away by his loathsome compatriots.

Bill shook his head to clear it. He watched his dad stand there so tall and silent, so much like the heroic 'everyman' he'd read about in muggle novels. It brought tears to his eyes and he was never so proud to be a Weasley in his entire life. Wobbling a bit, Charlie caught him and said, "Dad, let's get back before Bill takes a spill."

Arthur nodded and they began wending their way back through the ruination of the surrounding campsites. Some were fully involved blazes while others were merely smoking skeletons.

"You think Mum'll do her nut?" Bill asked his brother.

"Five Galleons says her face is purple by the time she's done ranting," replied Charlie with a smile.

"Nah, she'll do the 'Arthur! Talk to your children' bit and stomp out to the garden."

Arthur cleared his throat and his sons waited for a mild reprimand. "Five says she's so relieved we're all safe that her only ranting is that we're all alright. The twins will get the most hugs because she yelled at them before we left."

Bill looked at Charlie, astounded. It was the first time that their father had really treated them as equals. Charlie merely smiled and said, "Done."

The three Weasley men laughed and made their way back to the campsite. In front of the tent, Arthur said, "Bill, you wait here in case the younger one's come back. Charlie you go that way," he pointed northeast, "and I'll go this way," he pointed southeast. Apparate back here every fifteen minutes to see if they've returned. Despite the chaos, Percy should have kept them in control." Bill looked at his father askance and Arthur smiled. He jokingly amended his statement. "Well, maybe they're alive."

With light laughter all around, Bill went inside to sit down while his brother and father went off in the night.

Ten minutes later, Arthur was working his way down his path when he heard screaming up ahead. It wasn't the panicked screaming from before. These people were screaming in terror. Bloodcurdling terror. Four forms came pelting out of the woods and almost bowled him over.

"Dad! Dad! You've got to help Ron!" screamed Ginny. The twins were near to hyperventilating and Percy was bleeding freely from his scalp. His entire face shone a glistening red in the moonlight.

Confused and very scared now, he asked, "What is it and where is he?"

George pointed back the way they'd come and said, "Vampires! They cracked Percy in the head and grabbed Ron. We ran…"

"Dear God." Before his thoughts were complete he was running up the path. His son was in mortal danger and nothing else mattered. He spun about and yelled to his remaining children, "Get back to the tent! Bill is there and he'll know how to get a hold of Charlie! Run, and don't look back!" He gave a satisfied nod when they all took off in the direction of the campgrounds.

He entered the tree line and saw five persons around a sixth. The sixth was obviously Ron, his ginger hair stood out like a beacon. Arthur bellowed and drew his wand. Before he could even blink, the Vampires had turned toward Arthur and one had launched himself through the air at him.

Reflexively, Arthur shouted, "INCENDIO!" Fire engulfed the demi-demon and it burst into a conflagration that lit the woods. Shocked and emboldened at his success, Arthur looked to the others who hadn't moved.

A silver haired vampire stood forth and said, "By your hair and…enthusiasm, I would say you are probably the father of this." He indicated Ron's nearly dead body.

Numb, Arthur stared at his son. "No. Not Ron."

"Oh, yes," the silver haired vampire resp0nded. "He put up a pitiful fight, but in the end he was ours. Quite tasty." With a hard glint in his eyes, he continued, "Since you have deprived me of one of mine, I do believe I shall take this one," he pointed to Ron, "to take Stefan's place." He nodded to the tall Vampire who held Ron.

Raising his wrist to his mouth, the tall Vampire bit into the vein and put it to Ron's mouth. After a long moment, the teen began to slurp reflexively. With no warning, Ron convulsed and suddenly grasped the wrist, pushing it deep into his own mouth.

Arthur looked on, paralyzed in his grief. Tears ran down his face as he watched in fascinated horror. Finally, he couldn't take it and Arthur broke down, fell to his knees and sobbed for his son.

The tall vampire pulled his arm away from what had once bee Ronald Weasley and nodded to the silver haired Vampire. The silver haired one, turned back to Arthur and with malice said, "We will bid you good even then sir." The four Vampires supporting their fledgling turned to walk away. The silver haired one snapped his fingers in remembrance and turned back to the now prostrate Arthur Weasley, "Oh, if you ever see your son again, run away. Run away very fast."

********Delacour Estates, Cote d'Azur, France 0800, 27 August, 1994********

Fleur Delacour set the _International Wizarding Times_ down on the breakfast table, her expression concerned. Henri, her father, noticed and asked, "What is bothering you, ma petite?"

The half-Veela indicated the newspaper and replied, "I have been reading about the Vampire attack in Britain. Their government is reacting very harshly to all non-human magical beings."

Henri set his coffee down. He was the French Minister of Foreign Affairs and was intimately familiar with what his daughter was discussing. Glancing along the length of the table at his wife, Marie, he prompted, "Yes, and your thoughts?"

"With the tournament this year, will it be safe for me to go to Britain?"

Henri leaned back in his chair and sent his wife a _look_. They'd had this same discussion the day before and had concluded what he was about to lay out to his daughter. "Safe? Yes, undoubtedly. Albus Dumbledore may be many things, but a fool he is not. I hate to say this, but he would never allow a daughter of mine to be treated badly."

He sighed. Henri never liked trading on his position in government. Working up from the clerk level in the communication office for the foreign ministry, he'd done very well for himself and his family based on hard work alone. He was actually a half-breed, which worked against him in the bigoted wizarding society of France. To his shame, he hid his parentage for many years of his career.

"Will the stay in Britain be pleasant, though?" He continued. "Of that, I have no doubt that it would be unpleasant. Taunting, harsh words and the like cannot be outlawed."

Fleur's beautiful face frowned. His mother was a full-blooded Veela. He obviously didn't inherit the allure nor the incredible good looks, but he did inherit the temper, as did his daughters. Even Gabrielle, who was fourteen, could rant and rave with the best of them.

"I have been dealing with harsh words my entire life Papa. I do understand your meaning in that the words will be much harsher, yes?"

He didn't reply with words, merely nodded. After a long moment, Marie spoke up, "It is your decision, Cherie. Your father and I will support whatever you decide. You have proven yourself responsible. We also know how hard you have studied and trained for the Tournament."

"A moderately bad situation can become much worse very quickly, though."

Henri nodded again at his daughter's observation. "That is very true, ma petite. If you decide to go, I will ensure that you have a portkey home available to you at all times. A necklace or something of the like that you can always have on your person."

Fleur nodded absently. Rising, she said, "Breakfast was wonderful, Mama. I will consider the decision. Perhaps tomorrow it will be clearer."

********Amsterdam, Netherlands 1345 28 August, 1994*********

He was pacing in the library when she joined him. Settling on a couch she regarded her husband with a serious expression.

"Well, dear, have you come to a conclusion?" the brunette woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties asked.

"I think I have. Albus will not deviate from his course and if what we know of him is true, it bodes ill for young Potter." He was a sandy-blond of about the same age.

She nodded and gazed about the house. "I was hoping that you'd come to the same conclusion as I have. It is so very tiresome when we disagree. Shall we pack?"

Nodding, her husband answered, "Yes, I believe we shall. I think we can help."

********Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 1100 30 August, 1994********

Albus Dumbledore was frantic. Harry Potter might as well have jumped in a hole and pulled it in after him. Auror Dawlish still came to his office daily, but the word had been the same since mid July; "Nothing new, sir."

Scrying didn't work.

Tracking post owls didn't work.

The numerous tracking charms he'd placed on the boy over this years didn't work.

The Ministry sensors didn't pick up any underage magic use.

The Potter heir wasn't dead, though. He did know that much. The little silver trinket in the corner of his office kept puffing along steadily showing a healthy life force for Harry Potter. The small vial of Harry's blood that he'd taken so long ago drove the device and it was infallible. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

The staff was beginning to notice his odd behavior. Minerva asked him at least twice a day if she could help him. So too did Filius, but he had smiled and waved them off kindly.

He did have a real affection for most of his staff, even Severus, cranky bastard that he was. They could never know the responsibility he had, though. Headmaster, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Leader of the Light. No, they would never be able to understand his responsibilities nor his duty.

Harry Potter was needed. Harry Potter was the keystone to the survival and prosperity of wizarding Britain – possibly even wizarding Europe. If Albus lost the lad, the results would be horrific. The aged man knew that Voldemort was going to return; no one sells their soul to the devil for a free pass and declines to use it. After the second prophecy late last term, it merely solidified what he had strongly suspected for many years about the inevitability of Tom Riddle rising again.

His pacing slowed which was a sure sign of his agitation. Fawkes was gone, he knew that now. He had felt the severing of the familiar bond when he'd sent the Phoenix after Harry, but hadn't been sure. When the Firebird hadn't returned, he knew for sure. What did this say about him, though? For a few days, self-doubt crept into his musings. _Am I on the path of the Light? Am I doing what's best?_ Finally, he'd ruthlessly suppressed the thoughts, being a master Occlumens had some positive side effects. The doubts had no place and were merely distracting him from progress. The answer was right in front of him, he knew it. He just couldn't see it and it infuriated him.

So many looked to him for answers for so long and he usually had what they wanted. His massive intellect combined with quick wit enabled him to match his significant magical power and become one of the foremost wizards on the planet. Who else would be entrusted with so much?

Harry Potter.

"Damn!" He was a good, pliable lad. Under Molly Weasley's roof he would become even more biddable, which was good given the boy's destiny. He knew Molly had designs on her daughter and Harry. To be perfectly honest, he didn't give a damn about all that, so long as the boy was ready when the time came.

Granger was a nice enough girl. Impressive intellect and with the right guidance could become a giant of their society surpassing even himself in his academic achievements. He smiled to himself, But_ not on the battlefield. _Shaking off the random thought, he dismissed her as irrelevant to the larger scheme.

He would bend the boy to his will. It was needful that it be this way. In his quieter moments, he wished that it needn't be so, but wishes were irrelevant. The survival of magical – no magical and mundane Britain was at stake. Wishes were not relevant at all.

********Hogwarts, Transfiguration Professor's Office 1630 31 August, 1994********

The late afternoon sun was angling into the windows of her office as Minerva McGonagall leaned back in her chair. She was exhausted like she hadn't been for decades. After joining _Acies_ on the 20th, they'd joined _Aspectus_ to enhance vision and then _Auditio_ to enhance their hearing on the 25th. The combination of Runes had left both Potters asleep for two days and Minerva and Filius drained of their magic for three.

Filius had taken the first watch over their charges while she slept in the guest bedroom. Thankful that they'd completed all their start of term parchment work ahead of time, they spent three peaceful days at Potter's Redoubt.

After sleeping a good eight hours, she was shaken awake by her brother. "I can't stay up any longer Min. They're sleeping well and all vital signs are healthy."

Nodding, she rose and performed her morning ablutions while he dropped into the land of dreams, watched over by Brigid with a smile and an expression of approval.

Making a light meal in the kitchen, she checked on their charges. Even in their sleep they projected power, it made her feel heady for the future. They might be able to…

Shaking her head, she wandered outside for a bit of fresh air. Ambling around the house to the back she froze. Ten feet in front of her was an enormous Golden Griffin. He tilted his head first one way then the next to get a good view of her. Satisfied, he gave a call that sounded like a roaring screech. "A mix of lion and eagle in all aspects," she mused.

"You must be Lord Nemeas." Curtseying deeply, she said in a stiff, formal tone, "I am honored to meet you."

The Griffin nodded imperiously, looked to the house and back to her. Catching the intent, Minerva explained to Nemeas what had happened to the Potters. "All is well with them. They merely need to rest after the ritual."

A ball of flame appeared next to Nemeas and Fawkes appeared, a sprig of Myrrh in his beak. He circled the garden and then flew in the house via an open window. Her curiosity got the best of her and she entered the house after addressing the Griffin, "I take my leave."

In the Potters bedroom, she found Fawkes slowly eating the Myrrh while perched on a golden stand. After his meal, the Phoenix slowly began to sing. The power, beauty and majesty of the song gathered in her breast, threatening to break her apart with its terrible power.

The song swelled and rose. Dipping and falling the Phoenix sang a song of the love of a man and a woman; their dedication to each other. He sang of the joy of duty fulfilled faithfully and of the love of a parent for their child. Minerva watched the expressions of the Potters ease into a half smile while her own heart soared.

Closing her eyes, she sat and immersed herself in the beauty and ethereal charisma of the Phoenix. From outside, she felt the power and loyalty of the Griffin as a palpable presence. In her mind's eye, she could see Nemeas rear back on his hindquarters, give his distinct roar and take to the skies.

A hand on her shoulder alerted her to Filius' presence. She reflected upon her brother and smiled. It was nice to have someone who knew about their true relation. Before, they couldn't really let their guard down and be themselves. In private they could speak somewhat freely, but there had been a reservation in case of an unexpected knock or Floo call. With her eyes closed, she mumbled, "I swear, if he calls me Minnie one more time, though…"

Returning to the present, Minerva rubbed her temples and sighed. She needed to talk to Albus about her and Filius' 'new' apprentices. Hopefully it wouldn't be an issue and she could escape without even saying their names. If he pressed though, it could get ugly.

"Once more into the breach…" She heaved herself out of her chair and headed for Albus' office.

.oO0.

"Enter," the Headmaster called out in a distracted tone.

Minerva entered the office to see the man literally up to his elbows in parchment. Surprised, she paused and he looked up. "Administration of two major governments and a large school catch up after a while." He shook his head and grumbled, "I'd hoped to be caught up by now."

Approaching his desk, she conjured her trademark, no-nonsense, straight backed chair. After sitting, Dumbledore grumbled a few more times about the mountains of forms, reports and minutiae on his desk and asked, "What can I do for you this fine day Professor McGonagall?"

She saw him surreptitiously pick another report and begin reading it while feigning interest in her. Hiding a smile she said in a blasé tone, "I just thought to inform you that Filius and I will be taking on apprentices this year who will be housed in the castle."

He stopped reading and looked directly at her. "Oh, really?"

Minerva nodded and sighed. "Nothing serious, just for a year until they move on. Similar to the situation I had with Smithers a few years back."

Dumbledore nodded and resumed his reading, "Yes. He was a decent lad. Developed the manufacturing process for charmed quills if I remember correctly."

"Yes. Quite imaginative it was. When he worked with me I admit that I didn't have very high hopes for him but it turned out alright in the end." She eyed her supervisor with a suspicious eye. The more he lay back in the grass made her more apprehensive she became. So far, he seemed entirely disinterested, though.

When he didn't respond, she stood, dispelled her conjured chair and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded in response and gave an absent minded wave of his hand.

As she walked out, Minerva smiled. Tomorrow would be quite interesting indeed.

A/N

1. I own nothing

2. Acies: (latin) n: mind. Acuo vere uiutum (latin): sharpen the mind. I must admit that I am stealing the rune joining idea from Perspicacity and the excellent fic "Dagger and Rose." It's a HP/FD fic that is heart wrenchingly good. I can only read it every so often else I'll be in tears all the time. Not very manly, you see. ;)

3. Brigid is not only the goddess of fire, but also lofty pursuits and efforts of the mind (like dreams). In the Greek Pantheon, she would be comparable to Athena in importance and the varied nature of her responsibilities and in the Roman – Minerva.

4. Short chapter, I know. I wanted to cut it off before school started back up, else it would have been huge. More movers and shakers introduced here and some hinting at the future.

5. Yes, Nemeas is named for the Nemean Lion which Heracles slew in his first labor.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogwarts

**Chapter 9: Hogwarts**

**Near the England/Scotland Border  
0830, 01 September 1994**

Nemeas wheeled and dove on his prey. Wings fully extended and talons flashing, the Golden Griffin dropped through the air like a stone. His prey shot to the left in a nimble wheeling turn, frustrating the dive and causing the Creature of Air to sound his shrieking roar in agitation. Pulling up, he followed his prey in its turn and subsequent dive to the ground.

As the magnificent creature again closed with his prey, he extended his talons while he began his screeching roar. Suddenly, the prey flipped over and Lord Nemeas, Immortal Creature of Air found himself being ridden by Harry Potter.

If a Griffin could blush and chuckle at the same time, he'd have found a way.

Harry was under no such restriction and laughed heartily. Throwing his arms around Nemeas' neck, Harry hugged his friend, muttering, "Tag you're it." Letting some more laughter bubble up, he stroked Nemeas' feathers and whispered, "That was fun, we need to do this more often."

Nemeas tilted his head back in affection and let loose rumbling growl of affirmation. Levelling his flight, the Golden Griffin glided for a long minute to allow Harry to hop off his back as they continued their northward flight to Scotland.

.oOo.

Harry landed in front of the main entrance to the castle as Nemeas flew overhead toward the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was sitting on the outside bench with Fawkes in her lap. She was stroking his feathers as they sang to each other.

His wife was singing a song of the Undying lands. A song of love and peace to which Fawkes trilled an accompaniment that was heart wrenchingly beautiful. Unnoticed, Harry stood there for a few minutes and soaked up the beauty of the song.

Harry had never known that Hermione could sing so well until he happened on her in a glade of the forest of Tir na nOg. She was singing to Fawkes and Hedwig as she slowly danced in the moonlight. Fairies and Nymphs surrounded her, celebrating her song of the gods. The entire forest seemed alive with magic, beauty, love and power so that it took his breath away. Light danced through the glade, the wind adding its own melody to her ethereal voice rising and falling. Her beauty, the song and the surroundings moved him like never before.

He watched her sing the entire song and then slowly approached her. Taking her in his arms, he surprised her by kissing her with a passion that he didn't even know he possessed.

They didn't leave the glade until the next morning.

Shaking his head clear of the vivid memory, Harry smiled at his wife. She caught his eye and smiled so that she took his breath away once again. Love, confidence, amusement, and a touch of mischievousness shone through the look.

Reassured that they were doing the right thing, he sighed. He'd fretted quite a bit about returning to the realm of Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Her look reminded him of what The Morrigan had counselled. The Meddler was of no consequence and that if they stood by each other and were true, they could do anything.

The song ended, so Fawkes rubbed his head under Hermione's chin. She smiled in response, giving him a rub or two before the Creature of Fire took to the sky to follow Nemeas into the Forbidden Forest.

Fawkes and Nemeas indicated that it would probably be best for them to inhabit the Forest for the year. The Headmaster would be most displeased with Harry being out of his control and they didn't want to antagonize the man further.

Well, that's what Fawkes had indicated. Nemeas was much more inclined for a 'confrontational resolution' to the situation. It involved dismemberment and a few other nasty things. Harry had laughed at Nemeas' politics. Hermione had not.

Giving his wife a hand up, they entered the castle and made their way to Minerva's office.

On the first staircase, Harry softly asked, "Does it feel good to be back?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused and asked, "Have you noticed the castle has a distinctive smell?"

"Yeah, it does. Mix of the food from the Great Hall, unwashed teenager and a bit of a musty smell from a thousand year old castle."

They walked hand in hand. Harry pulled a face at his wife when they passed a broom closed and indicated with his head that they should 'investigate' the interior.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Potter, the next time I make love to you it won't be in a broom closet." Grabbing his shirt she pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly. Smiling at him, she added, "At least I think it won't."

Laughing, they finished the walk in companionable silence. Knocking on Minerva's door, they heard, "Enter."

Inside they found Minerva and Filius sharing a pot of tea and joined them. When the Potters had settled, Minerva asked, "Are you ready for Albus?"

Harry nodded and answered, "Not looking forward to it, but ready nonetheless."

The Potters had discussed it off and on since they accepted the offer from Minerva and Filius. Hermione had been insistent about one topic, "If that manipulative old bastard casts one erg of magic in your general direction, I'm going to burn him to ash."

Harry related the story to their mentors and got a hearty chuckle from Filius and a tight smile from Minerva.

"If he starts in on you about staying in the castle, let Minerva or me deal with it," advised Flitwick from his chair by the window. "That's not your fight."

At that pronouncement, Filius hopped from his chair and showed Harry and Hermione to their quarters. Entering behind a portrait of Zeus and Athena, they found a comfortable living arrangement with one bedroom and an overlarge living room with two desks and a sitting area.

"You're just down the hall from me," Flitwick told them as he pointed further down the passageway. "The portrait of Perseus and the Gorgon is me. The password to open it is 'Nuada'." The short man grinned at them, "I changed it for you two."

The lack of kitchen facilities prompted the next question from Harry. "Will we be eating in the Great Hall?"

"There or have the elves bring your food to you here."

Hermione poked her husband and smiled mischievously, "It'll be fun to eat in the great hall."

**The Hogwarts Express  
1100, 01 September 1994**

Neville and Nymphadora had a compartment to themselves as the Express headed north. She had assumed a slightly smaller form than usual and changed her hair colour to be a dirty blond. Still, she wouldn't be true to herself without a little flair. In the right light, her hair had a distinct pink coloration to it.

They were chatting and eating the lunch that Andromeda had packed for them. "Never thought I'd be eating one of Mum's lunches on the Express again," Nymphadora laughed as she wiped mustard from the corner of her mouth.

Neville laughed softly. After a moment, he said, "I never really told you how much I appreciate this Dora."

"It's no problem at all little brother. I'm glad to be able to help you and I want to do this. Plus, we'll get to know each other better, yeah?"

He nodded and took another bite of his sandwich as the door to their compartment opened. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott came in the compartment. "May we join you?"

Tonks laughed as Neville swallowed hastily. He began coughing as he indicated the open bench across from him and Tonks. Taking pity on the lad, Tonks clapped him on the back a few times until he quit coughing. Red-faced, he softly greeted the Hufflepuffs, "Hello Susan, Hannah. Did you have good summers?"

The girls traded a quick look before Susan answered, "It was alright, I suppose." After a pause, she continued, "I heard about your Grandmother, Neville. I'm really sorry."

He looked at the floor for a second until Tonks stepped on his foot. He glanced at her with a smile and straightened back up. "Thanks Susan. I've been really lucky, though. Dora, here," he indicated with his head, "Her family has taken me in and given me a new family. I can't imagine what it would have been without them."

Extending her hand to the 'Puffs, Tonks greeted them, "Dora Puryear. Pleased to meet you."

They'd decided that the easiest cover for Tonks was mostly the truth with a few lies mixed into the mix. Her surname and age would be the only big lies. Everything else would be truth. It made it easier on her and Neville to keep their stories straight and lent an air of authenticity to their tales.

"I'm finally starting at Hogwarts. I've been home schooled until now."

"Oh," said Hannah. "So, you'll be sorted tonight?"

"Nope," replied Tonks. "I was sorted this summer in the Headmaster's office. Gryffindor for me."

The girls nodded at this. It had actually been a bit of a grind for her to go up to Gryffindor Tower. As a Hufflepuff Alumna, she was proud to be a Badger. She had been teasing Neville that she was really a Badger in Lion's clothing, to which he could only guffaw.

She watched Susan a little closer as the other three continued their conversation. _Oh, my. She's got it bad for ickle Nevviekins._ Glancing at her 'brother', she had to stifle a laugh. _He's got it bad too. Need to teach the boy about the better…I mean, fairer sex._

At this point, the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy half entered. Not seeing the person for whom he was looking, he noticed Neville and sneered, "Squib, where's scarhead?"

Tonks had heard her cousin was a real ass. His behaviour only confirmed the rumour and caused her to want to punch him on the nose something fierce right now. She couldn't help but smile when Neville stood to face the slightly built Malfoy heir. As he rose to his full height, Tonks was reminded that Neville had grown a bit this summer and filled out as well.

"M-malfoy, get out. You aren't wanted here," and Neville pointed to the hallway.

Shocked at the backbone the Longbottom of Longbottom was displaying, Malfoy said nothing. He began sputtering when Neville gave the blond boy a push and then shut the door on him.

Dora came to the rescue and waved her wand at the door locking it. Two more flicks darkened the glass and made it unbreakable. She wrapped her arm around Neville's shoulders in a playful fashion and turned to Susan and Hannah. With a big grin for the two Hufflepuff girls sitting across from them, she asked, "Isn't he the best brother?"

With a slight blush, Susan replied, "Yes, he is."

**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
1200, 01 September, 1994**

Deciding to follow Sirius' advice from so long ago while they fumed in the Marauders' Pad, Harry and Hermione 'went for broke' and strolled into the Great Hall for lunch as if they hadn't a care in the world.

Most of the teachers were seated at the staff table as the food had just appeared. Hagrid was fully involved in consuming his meal.

"I never noticed that he had an extra large plate," Hermione whispered.

"Wow, Ron didn't even come close to being the Master Consumer of Hogwarts," Harry responded, looking appreciatively at the mounds of food Hagrid had piled up.

Most of the professors continued with their eating after a quick glance at the newcomers. Minerva and Filius had informed the gathered about their apprentices so no one looked closer.

Except Severus Snape.

The Potters approached the two empty seats at the end of the table opposite the Potion Master when he called out, "Who are you?"

"People with far better manners than you," Harry muttered. Vector and Hagrid both heard him and they burst into laughter.

Hermione shot Harry a big smile and tugged his hand. He smiled back and they slowly made their way down the front of the long table. Realizing the flair with which the Potters would handle this 'situation', Filius had his hand to his mouth to smother the laughter. Unfortunately, his beet red face gave him away.

Minerva was in the same boat and exercising her considerable self control to maintain a placid, or near placid expression.

Dumbledore frowned as he watched Harry and Hermione walk past him. Their age, hair colour and carriage provided such a difference that he didn't recognize them. On top of that, Harry no longer wore his glasses. Joining the _Aspectus_ rune had freed him from the need for spectacles. It allowed him wonderfully perfect vision for the first time that he could remember. _Aspectus_ also gave him and his wife other capabilities which had nothing to do with vision in the commonly held visible spectrum of light.

They stopped in front of the surly, unwashed Professor of Potions and paused for a heartbeat. They both wore amused expressions with a touch of playfulness. Harry extended his hand which Snape reflexively grasped. The Son of Air's smile broadened as he said, "So good to see you again, Severus. Harry Potter at your service, sir."

For the next three seconds, Harry could hear the rustling of the trees in the forest it was so quiet in the Great Hall.

Following up, the Daughter of Fire extended her hand, "Hermione Potter. Good to see you again."

Her hand was ignored as Snape stared at Harry in revolted disbelief. Finally, he pulled his hand back from Harry as if he had been scalded. Sneering at the duo, he spat, "POTTER! What foolishness is this?"

Pulling his wand and standing in the same movement, Snape quickly found himself staring at the pointy end of wands of holly and vinewood. Freezing in place, he looked quite comical and most of the other professors surrendered themselves to sniggers, chuckles and outright laughter from Hagrid.

"Good on yer 'Arry and 'Ermione!"

"Thanks Hagrid," responded a smiling Hermione.

"Now Severus," taunted a grinning Harry, "I know you weren't about to draw your wand on us. We've been gone so long and that would be most inhospitable." Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Wouldn't it dear?"

"Oh, yes. Most inhospitable."

Turning back to Snape with a wide happy smile, he continued, "So why don't you have a seat and finish your meal Severus? Mustn't let all this good food go to waste. The house elves worked quite hard so that you could have this sumptuous meal."

Turning to Hermione he extended his elbow and asked, "My dear?"

Swallowing her laughter, she took Harry's proffered arm and he 'escorted' her to the other end of the table where two empty places waited for them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Ignoring the Headmaster, Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then sat himself.

"Harry, Hermione," the old man called again.

With a pleasant expression Harry looked toward the old man. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Where have you been, my boy?"

Swallowing his mouthful of steak, Harry waved his fork in a vague circle, responding, "Oh, around," before turning back to his plate.

The Great Hall was silent again, which the Potters ignored. "You must try the beets, love. They're delicious," Hermione commented as she passed her husband the bowl.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to keep his composure, he responded, "Thanks, love."

With a clearing of his throat, the Headmaster tried to gain their attention and failed. Finally, the old man snapped, "Harry, I must insist that you tell me where you've been this summer and explain the changes you and Miss Granger have undergone."

Looking at Dumbledore with an expression an adult usually adopted for a confused child, Harry answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. This is my wife," and he indicated the mirthful Hermione. "Hermione Potter. We've been married for quite a while now."

With that he turned back to his meal. "Ummm. The beets really are lovely."

Choking, Hermione answered, "Aren't they?"

Filius had to get up from the table to retrieve the fork he had thrown underneath. The howling laughter that came from him was not muffled though. At that, the rest of the staff, bar Snape, began to rollick with laughter.

Dumbledore dropped his napkin on his plate and stood. Striding behind the table, he paused behind the Potters chairs and said, "You'll accompany me to my office, now."

Still having fun in his playful defiance, Harry smiled and replied, "We'll be there right after lunch, Headmaster."

"You'll come now," Dumbledore rumbled and began to loose his magic.

Waves of power began to roll off the Headmaster. Hagrid and Vector both flinched as they felt it cascade over them. It was not a pleasant experience. Harry rolled his eyes and countered, "I can do that too. Isn't it fun?"

Suddenly an offset to the Headmaster's power spiked even higher, cancelling the old man out. Harry continued, "So, too, can she," and indicated his now very serious wife. "So, what do you say we have a discussion after a rather wonderful meal?" All traces of amusement were absent from Harry's expression and his eyes gleamed like green ice.

Dumbledore pursed his lips, taken aback at the obvious power display. At one point, Harry mused, this expression would have appeared wise on the old man. Now, it was merely an indication of an internal temper tantrum. "Very well. The password is Snickers." Sketching a short half-bow to his staff, Dumbledore left the hall for his office.

_Round One to the Potters._

.oO0.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
1300, 01 September 1994**

Harry held Hermione's hand as they followed Minerva and Filius to Dumbledore's office. "Are you Ok?" she asked.

Pursing his lips, he considered her question. "I really don't want to deal with this…'situation' with him. We have much more important things to deal with than an old man and his ego."

Hermione hooked her arm in his and cuddled as close as she could while walking. "You know I love you, right?" When Harry nodded, she continued, "We've got to play the game, love. That means you put up with him and his games, and we get to kill a Dark Lord."

He rolled his eyes at her humour, but nodded understanding. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

"Because I'm great in bed?"

Harry laughed, "Well, you are – fantastic in bed I mean. But the reason I am glad is because you've successfully pulled my mood out of the dustbin and re-centred it on your fantastic bum."

Minerva stopped in front of a vary familiar gargoyle and announced, "Snickers." The Gargoyle hopped to the side and they all headed up to the Headmaster's office.

.oOo.

Entering the Headmaster's office is always an experience. For Harry, who'd been there far too many times for far too horrific reasons, he decided to ignore the sights.

Hermione was like a kid in a candy store. The mistake that most people made in regarding her was in thinking that Hermione's great passion was books. That was a false belief. Her great passion was learning. The Headmaster had so many oddities, devices, fascinating portraits and so on that she was sure that she could spend a full year investigating and learning. She sighed, as she knew it would never happen.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his massive desk, his most forbidding expression on his face. With a frown, he motioned to Filius and Minerva, "Thank you for escorting the… Potters here. I will catch you up before the feast."

"I'm afraid that we need to be here, Albus," Flitwick commented in a mild voice. "They are our apprentices, after all."

Harry put forth all his will to stifle his laughter at Dumbledore's stunned expression. Gathering his courage, he proceeded with Sirius' plan.

Waving his wand, he conjured three comfortable chairs; a repeat of the spell conjured a hardback chair. He gave Minerva a cheeky smile as he handed her into the hardback chair. "Scamp," she grumbled under her breath.

Filius sat next to Minerva while Harry handed his wife into her seat. Flopping down in his own chair, he smiled brightly at the Headmaster.

"So, are you excited for this school year Professor? I'm sure the Tournament will be a handful, but still fun."

It was fairly obvious that Dumbledore didn't appreciate Harry's attempt at small talk. Scowling, he leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the desk. "Mr. Potter. You have been most irresponsible this summer and I will have an accounting from you of your doings." When Harry merely smiled in response, Dumbledore's eyebrows beetled and he growled, "Now."

Harry tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness. Turning to Hermione he pulled a face to which she lifted her hands, palms up in a gesture of unknowing. Harry nodded in understanding before turning back to the Headmaster and asked, "I'm curious as to why I owe you an explanation for anything outside of my Hogwarts schooling." He beamed another innocent smile before adding, "Sir."

Smugly, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. "It is my business, Harry, as I am your guardian."

"Ah. Professor," he turned to Filius and asked, "Would you please cast the Tempus spell on me and my wife?"

"Of course." A quick wand flick later, fiery numbers proclaiming Harry to be twenty three years, six months and fourteen days old matched the numbers proclaiming Hermione to be twenty four years, seven months and twelve days old.

"As you can see, Headmaster," Harry indicated to the numbers, "My wife and I are legal adults. I appreciate the time and effort it must have cost you to attempt to assume guardianship of me. I'm sure that you only had the best of intentions, but it really isn't necessary."

He beamed at Dumbledore again, paused, and then stood. Turning to Hermione, he took her hand and began to leave the office. He was opening the door for his wife when Dumbledore recollected himself.

"I'm not done, Mr. Potter. Please return to your seat."

Harry was becoming exasperated. They weren't students. Harry was of age, so Dumbledore wasn't his guardian. Why did the old man think he had any say in his life? Turning back to the elderly Headmaster, Harry adopted an over the top puzzled expression and began listing items ticking them off on his fingers.

"We've covered the fact that you aren't my guardian...You're definitely not my wife's guardian…We aren't really friends, much closer to acquaintances…We aren't students any more…" He looked the headmaster in the face, "What do we have to discuss with you?" Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Have I missed something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Perhaps the Headmaster knows something we don't." Turning to the now fuming old man, the Daughter of Fire asked, "Sir? Is there something of which we are unaware?"

Harry smiled, knowing his wife was baiting Dumbledore about the prophecy. A circular argument began in his head, "I know that you don't know, that we know that you know…" Sirius would be so proud of him right now.

This thought dampened his high mischievous spirits. Brushing off the mood, he adopted a waiting pose and watched the Headmaster.

"There are a great many things that I am aware that you are not," Dumbledore blustered. He had completely lost control of the situation; not a scenario that he was used to by any means.

Hesitating, he adopted a different tack, "I'd ask you to have a discussion with me."

This intrigued the Potters. Hermione asked, "Regarding?"

"A great many things." When Harry rolled his eyes and began to turn to the door again, Dumbledore surrendered. "It regards your destiny, Harry. Since you two have…married, exactly how I'm sure I don't know, this directly impacts you as well, Mrs. Potter."

"My destiny, you say." Looking to Hermione, he crooked an eyebrow.

She smiled and turned to Dumbledore, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… That destiny, Headmaster?"

Completely flabbergasted, Dumbledore's mouth actually flopped open like a landed fish. Minerva and Filius both had to look away to prevent uproarious laughter. The Potters had outmanoeuvred the 'Master Manipulator' - again.

Harry looked to his wife, over to Dumbledore and back to his wife. With a cheery wave of his hand he said, "Well, that settles that. Until this evening."

_Round Two to the Potters_

.oOo.

**Potter Quarters, Hogwarts  
0700, 03 September 1994**

Harry dragged himself out of bed. Ruffling his hair, he headed to the bathroom to perform his morning routine. The Welcoming Feast had been amusing, but a bit anticlimactic after the events surrounding lunch. Dumbledore had welcomed the students back, announced the TriWizard Tournament and then sent them on their way.

In retrospect, Harry was glad he and Hermione weren't announced to the student body. Hogwarts happened to be where they were living and training, but they weren't students anymore. It was a bit sad, but as Hermione had reminded him, it was also the natural order of things. He'd nodded his acceptance and then ravished her on their small dining table. _Natural order? I'll give you natural order_, he thought to himself with a smile.

A quick shower and shave brought him to a level of consciousness that was desirable. They were to join the _Compospolis_ rune today and tomorrow begin to assimilate the years of knowledge that Minerva and Filius had arranged for them.

"Morning, love."

"Morning. You ready?"

"Oh, yes," she responded eagerly. "Filius told me that this one ought not hurt so much. We'll just be a bit woozy for the day."

Harry nodded as he poured a bowl of cereal for himself. They were going to stay in their rooms for the day – the next few days really – so they'd stocked up on basic foodstuffs.

"He doesn't really know, of course. But his conjectures are usually pretty close to the mark."

Harry smiled into his Raisin Bran. She was rambling. "Nervous about it?"

A large sigh from his left told the true tale. "Yes."

"Me, too."

They finished their breakfast and Harry noted the time. "They're not going to be here until ten, I think I'll find Nemeas and have a fly."

Hermione didn't look up from her book, just reminded him, "Don't let anyone see you flying without your broom."

Harry smiled as he pulled a jumper over his head, "Yes, dear."

.oOo.

Up in northern Scotland, it was still warm, yet Harry had learned that flying through the air at three hundred knots or faster created a bit of windburn. That explained his jumper and long pants. Pushing up the sleeves of said jumper, he jogged down the path toward the Quidditch pitch and the forest beyond.

Off to his right, he saw the glowing magical aura of a person under a Disillusionment charm. _ Pulling his invisible trick again. Aspectus has been a very handy rune._

"Good morning, Harry."

Dumbledore had ended the charm, hoping to catch Harry off guard and surprise the Potter heir. Harry decided to dash the old man's hopes by calmly replying, "Good morning, Headmaster."

Harry didn't stop his ambling progress toward the forest, which forced the Headmaster to move quickly to catch up. Continuing in his 'Marauder Mode', Harry was playfully silent as he walked down the path, his long strides forcing the older Headmaster to match his pace.

Harry chuckled as he noticed the old man begin to breathe heavily. The runs in the morning were certainly paying off as he increased his pace.

"Harry, would you please slow down? I'm an old man."

Sighing, Harry slowed but maintained his silence. He was going to force the Headmaster to make the first move.

As they crossed the Quidditch pitch, Dumbledore gave in and asked, "Where are you headed this fine morning?"

Without looking at the old man, Harry responded, "The forest."

With an amused tone, Dumbledore continued, "And why would you want to enter an area that is forbidden?"

Harry chose to ignore the ridiculous question and pressed on across the pitch. _I will miss Quidditch. We'll have to make it to a few professional matches,_ he mused to himself.

Wondering if he could get tickets to the next Puddlemere match, he was brought back to reality by the Headmaster's question, "Harry, as Headmaster I must insist on an answer."

Coming back from his trip to Neverland, Harry did what Sirius had so often done. Humour through misdirection. "Sure. How about 3.1415926?" With a slight grin, Harry turned and continued to the Forest before Dumbledore could decipher the meaning behind Pi.

Just as Harry crossed the tree line, he hazarded a look over his shoulder and his grin blossomed into a smile. Dumbledore either had given up or managed a non-magical method of concealment. The joining of _Aspectus_ ensured that Dumbledore's little Disillusionment charm trick wasn't effective anymore.

With a little hop in his step, Harry plunged into the dark forest looking for his good friend Nemeas.

.oOo.

In a small clearing, deep in the forest, Harry stopped to find his bearings. Closing his eyes, he reached out through the air, calling for Nemeas.

Long moments passed until his mind brushed up against a familiar presence that could only be the Golden Griffin. Far off to his left, Harry heard the shrieking roar of Nemeas. Settling down to wait for his friend, Harry heard a _crunch_ of leaves behind him. Wand in his right hand and a bolt of lightning in his left, Harry spun to face his 'visitor'.

A dark coated Centaur raised his empty hands in a peaceful gesture. Harry responded with a nod, dispelling the bolt of living electricity while lowering his wand.

"Peace, Son of Air," the Centaur began. "I am Darragh, Elder of the Laoghaire herd here in the Forest." The hybrid man-horse bowed in a human fashion.

Harry returned the bow before adopting a silent waiting posture. It was one thing he'd learned from Remus: silence usually forces the other person to speak more than they intended due to discomfort. Since the Centaur had sought him out, Harry thought Darragh ought to speak first.

"The stars have told of your ascendance."

A flicker of his left eyebrow was the sum total of Harry's response.

Another moment of silence stretched for a full minute. Most people don't realize how long sixty seconds can last. When alone in the presence of a person that is a stranger, sixty seconds can be an eternity.

"The stars also told of the ascendance of your mate, the Daughter of Fire."

More silence.

"I have sought you to offer the support of the Laoghaire herd. The Dark One is returning. The stars tell us and we feel it in the Earth; it seems to groan under our hooves. What assistance we can provide, we shall."

Harry gave a short bow of acknowledgement. "Thank you Elder Darragh. Your offer is most generous."

Before either could continue, Nemeas landed in a huge flapping of his great wings. Harry smiled to his friend as he reached up to scratch behind Nemeas' wing joint. Nemeas was staring at the Centaur in a vaguely hostile manner. Darragh backed a few paces before Harry soothed his friend, "Come now, Nemeas. Darragh was being friendly. Be nice."

Harry turned back to Darragh and offered a short bow, "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Elder Darragh. May the stars shine bright in your eyes."

"And be forever clear in yours," the Centaur responded automatically.

After a quick grin, Harry shot straight up in the air. Nemeas gave Darragh another 'look' before following his friend and master.

.oOo.

**Defence Against the Dark Arts #4  
1015, 03 September, 1994**

Nymphadora was stunned. She knew Moody was a bit off his rocker, but he was systematically using the Imperius on the entire class. This was beyond anything she'd ever known the paranoid Auror to do. She'd grabbed Neville's arm during the lesson and pulled him to her, "You don't have to do this. Tell him to bugger off, that you don't want an Unforgivable cast at you."

Neville nodded in deliberation. Uncharacteristically, he set his jaw and went to the front of the room when his name was called. With a horrified expression she watched her Auror school instructor level his wand at her new brother before he shouted, "Imperio!" It was jarring for her that Moody had a hint of glee in his voice when he cast the curse.

"Jump on the desk!"

Neville hesitated, flinched and jerked like a puppet being pulled this way then that. Finally, he half jumped up toward the desk while twisting his body away at the same time.

"Haha!" shouted Moody. Glaring at the class, he growled, "He almost beat it!" Narrowing his eye at the young man on the floor, Moody commanded, "Get up, Longbottom! We're going to do this until you can throw it off completely!"

The young metamorphmagus couldn't watch as he brother was subjected to the Imperius curse four more times until he completely threw it off.

.oOo.

"Alright, what the fuck were you thinking about? I told you not to do that!"

Nymphadora had pulled Neville into an empty classroom after their Defence lesson finished. He was rubbing his knees, but otherwise seemed unhurt.

"Goddammit! What do I tell mum? She's going to skin me!" Now the Auror was pacing back and forth in front of her little brother, completely ignoring his widening grin.

Turning back to him with her finger raised high, his expression derailed her from her rant. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head in a slow fashion, he smile softening. "It's nice to have someone rant on my behalf instead of at me. Gran loved me, but she could be pretty harsh."

Completely knocked off her train of thought, Nymphadora embraced Neville while muttering, "Well, you're family."

He smiled in return.

Pulling back, Dora informed her younger brother, "We're starting your defence lessons tonight."

.oOo.

**Potter Quarters, Hogwarts  
0800, 15 September 1994**

Joining_ Compospolis_ did knock them for a loop. Harry ended up sleeping for twelve hours straight while Hermione was out for a good ten hours. Once they regained their bearings, they began 'the upload', as Hermione called it.

They would insert Filius' and Minerva's memories into their temples on average of one every fifteen minutes for the entire morning. After lunch and a nap, they met with their mentors to discuss and assimilate the knowledge in each memory.

"This is frustratingly slow," Harry complained over a late breakfast.

"Well, we arrived with only a third year's education. Remus and Sirius did a bit of training us, but not much. We've a lot to catch up. I figure we're close to halfway through fourth year."

Harry shrugged, the wind taken out of his whinging. "Better than I expected, really. It's taken us a week and a half to accomplish four months worth of training? We'll be done with Hogwarts and well into Mastery level studies by Easter." Rubbing his temples, he muttered, "Wish it didn't hurt so much, though."

Hermione nodded. The old Hermione from primary school would have considered this knowledge transfer to be akin to cheating on a test. The Daughter of Fire recognized that she and her husband didn't have the luxury of time nor scruples about the ethics of their learning methods.

Glancing at the clock, she shut her book and poked her husband in the shoulder. "It's time."

Harry glanced at the clock reflexively. "Yeah, let's get to it."

The headed to their desks where boxes of memories encased in vials awaited them.

.oOo.

Dinner was trying, as usual. The bulk of the students still stared at the Potters as if they were pink unicorns in a muggle zoo. The students acted as if Harry and Hermione were strange creatures that were simultaneously blind and deaf to stares and comments.

"I know I shouldn't let the comments of fourteen year old Lavender Brown bother me, but if she calls you 'skanky' one more time, I believe I shall transfigure her into a bog roll."

Hermione smiled, "Have fun. Let me know if you do, I'd like to see it."

Harry chuckled under his breath in response.

Snape had completely ignored them. They were no longer his students so he behaved as if they were completely invisible. On more than one occasion he had walked around the Potters in the hallways without meeting their gaze or answering their greetings.

All in all, Harry considered it to be a significant addition to their lives. "Ah, yes. Addition though subtraction," Hermione had murmured in agreement late one night.

The Headmaster, on the other hand, was still a pain in the ass. Despite their quite blatant disregard and ignoring of the old man, he still thrust himself into their lives on a regular basis.

To Hermione's horror, he had entered their apartments without knocking, using his status as Headmaster to override the security feature of the portrait. That was bad enough, what horrified Hermione was that she and Harry were in a 'compromising position' on the couch at the time.

Dumbledore had retreated with curses chasing him the entire way. Zeus and his daughter, Athena, were given strict instructions not to allow anyone into their quarters without being announced, Headmaster or no.

Dinner this evening was no different. After ignoring Dumbledore's attempts at small talk for fifteen minutes, the Potters rose from the table, deciding to finish their meal in the peace of their rooms.

As they exited the great hall, a familiar voice called out, "Hey guys! You got a minute?"

Turning they saw Neville and Nymphadora sitting on the benches that lined the entrance hall. "Sure, let's go outside."

The foursome wandered out on to the lawn as Nymphadora explained the happenings of the Defence class and Alastor Moody's erratic behaviour.

"He's never been a model for mental stability, but he's even odder than usual. He cast the Imperius on all the students! All! Including the firsties! We went through that at the end of Auror training, not during first year."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before Hermione asked, "Did you tell Minerva?"

Neville shook his head quickly, "Not yet. We wanted to know what you guys thought first."

"Tell her," Harry counselled. "Minerva's a rare plucked 'un and won't tolerate any shite." He laughed aloud before commenting, "I'd love to see her expression when you tell her."

"Tell her what?" they heard from behind them.

Harry and Hermione immediately recognized the voice and smiled widely. They turned to see their former head of house and Hermione's Mistress standing about ten yards behind them with a stern expression on her face. It looked like they'd get dinner and a show for the evening.

"I saw you all leave at the same time and concluded that you were up to no good." Zeroing in on the undercover metamorph, Minerva McGonagall pulled herself up to her most intimidating and asked, "What do you need to tell me, Nymphadora?"

.oOo.

"WHAT! HE DID WHAT?"

.oOo.

The foursome charged up the hill back to the castle in order to keep up with the Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Head. After her outraged outburst, Minerva had transformed into her Animagus form and sprinted for the castle.

Passing through the doors, Minerva resumed her human form and stalked through the entrance hall, scattering a crowd of sixth year Slytherins.

A sharp right hand turn and the enraged Scot swooped into the great hall as dessert was served. Harry and Hermione were right behind their mentor. It's odd the things one notices in times of stress. Harry saw the Headmaster serving himself a large slice of Lemon Meringue pie while Hermione watched Pomona Sprout nibble on a chocolate chip biscuit.

Minerva reined up directly in front of Moody and hissed, "Alastor Moody, did you use the Imperius curse on students?"

He glared at her with lazy insolence for a long moment before smiling, "Why, yes. I did."

Minerva's eyes flashed, "Alastor Moody, you are hereby suspended from teaching any class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pending an investigation by the Board of Governors."

Dumbledore pursed his lips and subtly beckoned to her, "Minerva, a moment if you would."

Harry didn't like the expression on Moody's face, so he discreetly unsheathed his wand from its holster. After consideration, he nudged Hermione in the ribs. She caught his meaning and drew her wand as well.

Although their magical skills lagged significantly behind their elemental abilities, Minerva and Filius had cautioned them both to hide their 'other' capabilities for as long as possible. "The Dark Lord has many ears," reminded Filius.

It seemed the discussion between the head and deputy had concluded with Albus nodding in resignation. Turning to the Defence professor, Albus intoned, "Alastor, I must agree with Minerva. You will not teach until the investigation is complete."

The insolent smirk on Moody's face melted into an unbalanced rage. Snarling, he stood in a jerky motion while he reached into his robes. Harry and Hermione levelled their wands on the man in a flash. Moody saw this and narrowed his eyes in response. With an expression of revolted superiority, he spat on the table in front of him before hobbling from the hall, past the silent students.

.oOo.

"That was very odd."

"Yes, it was," Hermione replied. They were taking a short walk on the grounds in the bright moonlight. They knew that soon enough the weather would be far too wet and dreary to enjoy the evenings. They decided to take advantage of the mild weather and have an evening walk.

"Did you see his expression?"

"Yeah, it was…furious and somewhat unbalanced."

Harry nodded in agreement, but before they could explore the topic of Alastor Moody any further, a small light appeared in front of them.

I was perhaps fifteen feet away, about the size of a cricket ball and hovered at waist height. The Potters exchanged glances, but when Hermione shrugged, Harry figured he might as well try.

Slowly, he approached the light, which began to dim. When he closed to a few feet away, the light became a soft glow so that Harry saw the diminutive figure at the centre.

It was vaguely humanoid with four limbs and a head. It also had two sets of insectile wings sprouting from its back. Long black hair cascaded down its back, complementing the pale blue skin. It wore a scrap of blue fabric as a shift of sorts.

Harry went to his knees so as to address the creature at eye level. He felt Hermione come up next to him and drop to her knees as well.

In a small piping voice, the creature spoke. "Well met Son of Air and Daughter of Fire. I am Aoife daughter of Conor of clan Eirhdriscoil in the faery kingdom of Tir na nOg.

"I am Harry, Son of Air. This is Hermione, my mate and Daughter of Fire."

Aoife bowed from the waist and exclaimed, "We are well met, here in the ancient lands of the Picts. I have been sent by my Lord and father to offer our assistance in your struggles. The Dark Lord approaches and his minions have caused great strife and troubles for our nation. We seek to aid you in return for your succour in our time of trouble."

"But isn't your nation in Tir na nOg? How can his minions hurt you there?" Hermione asked.

With a hint of shame, Aoife answered, "We were once of the Undying Lands. Our ancestors chose to stay here," she indicated the Forest with her petite hands, "When the Undying Lands receded from this plane of existence. We are the lost ones who can never go home." A crystalline tear dropped down her flawless blue cheek.

Hermione's heart was moved, so she reached out with a hand to attempt to console the sad fairy. After Aoife recollected herself, she reassured the couple, "You need not answer me now. If I may visit you in yonder castle, I can return in a month to discuss the matter?"

"That would be for the best," Hermione responded. "We look forward to your visit."

Aoife bowed at the waist again and flew into the Forest, her internal light dimming to nothingness the deeper she went.

Harry looked at his wife and could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. "The Morrigan warned us that some that were untrustworthy would offer us help."

"She also told us that some that were trustworthy would offer us help."

They both sighed. "Crap," Harry swore.

A/N

1. I own nothing.

2. Thanks to all who have hung in there while _Partners _and _Harry and Gabi_ had my full attention. I am going to alternate Hippogriff with the last few chapters of H&G. This story should move along much faster now.

3. Compospolis (latin): Control

4. A reminder from last chapter (so long ago); Aspectus (latin): vision. Not only did it correct Harry's farsightedness, but gave both Potters what is commonly called 'mage sight' (the ability to see magic). For this fic, consider it to be a selectable "on/off" ability. Or whenever I want them to use it ;).

5. Yes, Neville had the same experience as Harry did in canon GOF. It's on purpose.


	10. Chapter 10: By the Pricking of My Thumbs

**Chapter 10: Oh, By the Pricking of My Thumbs **

**Hogwarts Lawn  
1700 25 October, 1994**

"…Something Wicked This Way Comes," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Harry leaned against the castle walls next to the doors of the castle, Hermione safely ensconced in his arms. The entire school was gathered to welcome the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as they arrived to kick off the TriWizard Tournament.

It had been a gruelling two months in the castle for the Potters. They'd been joining runes as fast as possible. _Pernicitis _for agility, _Fortiduo _and_ Fortius_ for physical strength, _Celeripes_ for swiftness, _Acutusaum_ for hearing; all of these had elevated Harry and Hermione's physical abilities far above those around them.

All the while, they'd been force feeding the vast knowledge of Minerva and Filius into their brains. They were mid-way through Sixth year studies when the brother and sister had decided that the Potters would get a week off. Apparition, portkey creation and other useful spellwork were being taught in the traditional manner.

"Uhhhh," Harry moaned.

Squirming further into his embrace, Hermione teased, "Tired, lover?"

Harry chuckled, "You should know."

Her face dimpled, "I do."

Burying his face in her hair, he murmured, "I like the red and gold. You going to keep it?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I do believe I shall keep it. I like the colours. Your blue is trés sexy."

They both stilled as the sound of massive wings intruded on their discussion. They still weren't fully adjusted to their increased senses, so they both were startled to find their target still a speck in the sky.

Squinting out of habit, Harry murmured, "Pegasi?"

"Too big. Abraxans. Probably eight."

"Pulling the biggest damn coach I've ever seen," Harry finished.

They smiled at the wild guesses from the waiting student body.

"It's a dragon!"

"It's a flying house!"

Leaning into his wife's ear, Harry whispered, "Muggleborn. Watched _The Wizard of Oz_ too many times." Hermione stifled laughter.

"What are you two laughing at?" the smiling Filius Flitwick asked.

"Oh, just pondering the nature of the universe."

Flitwick rolled his eyes as he turned back to the very impressive sight of the huge winged horses alighting on the lawn. Everyone was interested in the Beauxbatons students. They were witches and wizards from a foreign country, lived different lives. A curiosity for all the British students.

Harry and Hermione watched the huge Headmistress of the French school greet Dumbledore with affection. "She mustn't know him very well," Hermione commented.

Smiling in response, they couldn't help but have their eyes drawn to the ethereally beautiful young women who walked up the lawn. The elder of the two sisters, for sisters they had to be, was in her late teens while the younger was in her mid teens.

There was something about them that intrigued the Potters. The sisters were magically powerful, that was plain to Harry and Hermione. The girls' auras pulsed a bright yellow with streaks of red as they ascended the lawn. Beyond that, though, there was an air about the girls that reminded Harry of the Nymphs and Naiads in Tir na nOg. Hermione leaned back into her husband and whispered, "Do you see those two…?"

"Yep. Something different about them."

As Harry responded, the elder of the girls noticed the Potters. She stopped, stock-still and stared at Harry and Hermione. Her sister noticed her staring and looked over only to be surprised in her turn. The younger girl asked her sister a question that neither Potter could hear; it was drowned out by the chattering of the students around them.

Regaining her composure, the elder girl gave the Potters a respectful nod of acknowledgement before taking her sister's arm and escorting her into the great hall.

Supper was a noisy affair. Harry and Hermione carried on a lengthy discussion with a Beauxbatons mastery candidate, Michelle Prefontaine. Michelle was studying charms under Madame Maxime's tutelage. She was in her early twenties and sighed, "Only one more year and Madame has told me I will be fit to sit for my board. We've been sidetracked on more than one occasion with very exciting research."

Hermione had pounced on the Frenchwoman to find out all she could about the mastery process in France and what research was so exciting. Harry had been surreptitiously watching the blond students who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. At the end of the dinner, the sisters milled about in the entrance hall.

When Harry and Hermione exited, the elder sister spoke, "Monsieur and Madame, I am Fleur Delacour and this is my sister, Gabrielle." The younger sister gave a brief curtsey. "May we impose on you for a moment to discuss a matter of great import?"

The Potters exchanged a look and shrugged. After waving to Michelle as their new friend headed to the Beauxbatons carriages, Harry led the other three to a small anteroom. When Hermione shut the door behind them all, the Potters were shocked. Both girls knelt before Harry and Hermione heads down in an oath taking stance. In a respectful low voice, Fleur vowed, "Lady of Fire and Lord of Air, we offer ourselves in your service."

Harry was stunned. Hermione voiced the thought that was buzzing in both Potters' mind, "How did you know?"

Gabrielle responded, "We are part Veela and as such we can see your auras." Turning to Hermione with a hint of a smile, the younger Delacour added, "It was a bit shocking to see you wreathed in fire."

"And you surrounded by storm clouds with lightning flashing," Fleur continued with a shy smile at Harry. Her expression became serious as she elaborated, "As part of our heritage, we have been told the old stories. We know our duty."

Harry furrowed his brow and concentrated on his wife. He jumped in surprise when it seemed that she exploded in fire. Hermione's squeak indicated when she finally saw Harry in the same way.

Shaking his head, Harry returned to the present and the two girls who were kneeling before them. "Please, stand. There is no need to kneel before us."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she explained, "We know that the Nymphs from whom you are descended pledged themselves to the Elementals and their tasks, but you need not bow before us."

The girls were shocked, "But…"

Annoyed, Harry rolled his eyes. With a thought, he caused a small rumble of thunder to echo in the room. "Please. Stop kneeling."

The girls shot to their feet.

"Thank you. Now I can tell you that our task is completely vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort." Hermione's bald statement caused both girls to blanch.

"He isn't dead?" whispered Gabrielle.

Harry's grim-faced shake of his head caused Gabrielle to put her face in her hands while Fleur opened and closed her mouth like a landed fish.

Finally, the elder sister recovered her composure and explained, "During his last rise, the Dark Lord had a henchman in France who went by the nom de guerre of, well, I believe it translates as 'the gates of death'." Fleur visibly gulped before she continued, "He terrorized France but most notable was his persecution of the magical creature population. He exterminated three Veela enclaves in our country, killing over two hundred of our kin. Including our grandmother."

"Oh, dear," murmured Hermione.

Hermione approached the girls and wrapped her arms around these two new supposed allies.

Harry frowned, the warning of The Morrigan returning to him. Hermione caught his eye over the shoulders of the girls she was embracing. She gave him a short nod to communicate her opinion of the subject. Being the Daughter of Fire, she was more closely attuned with the Veela-kind as they were descended from Fire Nymphs. Harry was grateful that his heart was clear regarding the young women in front of him. They were truthtellers who seemed to be sent by the gods to assist him and his wife.

Approaching the girls, Harry extended his hand and greeted them with his easy going smile, "I'm Harry Potter, this is my wife, Hermione. Pleased to meet you."

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
1030 26 October 1994**

"The Board has investigated the matter and reached a decision, Alastor. You are terminated as of today."

In her role as Deputy Head, Minerva stood to the right of Dumbledore behind the massive desk. Albus had summoned her an hour ago to have her review the report from the Board's hired investigator. It contained incontrovertible evidence of Moody's activities. He was lucky he wasn't being fitted for a uniform at Azkaban.

"What in bloody hell was he thinking?" she had muttered aloud.

"I have no idea. Alastor's always been an independent thinker who's acted as he saw fit, but this…" Dumbledore faded off as he contemplated the systematic use of the Imperius curse on his students. After the Winter Holidays, the parental complaints would be an avalanche.

Returning to the present, Minerva kept a close watch on Alastor's reaction. Harry and Hermione had described their observations and concerns about the old Auror. She knew that Moody was a deadly enemy and one not to be taken lightly.

Therefore, she had her wand in her hand and hidden in the folds of her skirts when Moody snarled as he reached for his own wand.

The Stunning spell and subsequent Binding spell from the Transfiguration Mistress were cast in less than a second. She didn't have the reputation of Albus Dumbledore, but she'd been trained alongside her husband who'd challenged Filius on the duelling circuits.

Circling around the desk, she kept her wand on the prone man. A silent Summoning charm caused three wands to wiggle out of Moody's bonds. A second charm brought two knives, a vial of what she could only presume was poison and a pistol.

Neatly lining up the belongings on the edge of Albus' desk, she looked back to see the old man shaking his head in disbelief. He and Moody had been friends for decades and now this?

"Albus are you going to summon the Aurors or am I?"

He recollected himself and stood briskly. After a quick Floo call to the Garrison offices, two Aurors emerged from the fire. Albus created a Portkey for them to transport their prisoner to the Ministry holding cells. With their statements in hand the two young men reached to touch the china saucer the Headmaster had enchanted where it lay on the unconscious prisoner's chest.

When Moody's face began to bulge and bubble, both Aurors jumped back like scalded cats and drew their wands. Ten seconds later Alastor Moody had become Bartemius Crouch Junior.

Completely flabbergasted, Minerva sat heavily on a chair. Staring at the unconscious 'dead' man she babbled, "But where is Alastor?"

"That indeed is a very good question," answered Dumbledore. He had regained his usual preternatural equanimity. He nodded to the Aurors who portkeyed away with their prisoner. "Nob," he called in a quiet voice.

When the house elf appeared at the Headmaster's side, Dumbledore commanded, "Please go to the Defence professors quarters and search all trunks, wardrobes and other containers for a bound or otherwise entrapped person. If you find someone, immediately inform me. Do not attempt to free the person yourself."

Minerva nodded at the direction. Aloud, she murmured to herself, "What is a deep cover Death Eater doing here masquerading as Alastor Moody?"

"That, too, is a very good question," Albus responded absently. Focussing on his deputy, his face lost all geniality. "Put the Potters on their guard. This is about Harry, of that I have no doubt."

Dumbledore rose and began moving toward his private quarters, "Though they have acted like spoilt children, Harry is vital to extinguishing the threat of Voldemort. Ensure they are aware of the situation and take precautions."

He glared at her for a short moment. Minerva was sure that he was less than pleased to find that two of his heads of house were working behind his back. As such, they had most likely dropped very much in his estimation. The other evening she'd made the same observation to Filius who'd responded, "Well that's just too goddam bad. Harry and Hermione are far more important than that old goat's opinion of me."

Minerva nodded to herself and responded to Albus, "Very well." As she rose to leave, she found that she no longer cared what Albus Dumbledore's thought of her. If he held her in high regard or not was of no consequence. She found the new situation quite liberating.

**Potter Quarters, Hogwarts  
2030 29 October 1994**

Hermione was at her desk reviewing Astral Travel and Spirit Projection. During their 'off week' of study, Filius and Minerva were focussing on all types of magical travel. Harry had immediately conquered Apparition, but to Hermione's relief, he still fell when using a Portkey. Even one of his own creations left him on his butt.

"He's still human after all." She frowned to herself, "Sort of."

Harry wouldn't be back from London for another half hour or so. At the end of the previous quarter, Harry had gone over their entire investment portfolio and decided to hire an outside firm to manage their money. With their being Elementals, Goblins weren't the best choice to arrange their affairs.

Shaking off the digression, she readdressed herself to her studies. Ten minutes later she had an epiphany and the entire discipline fell into place in her mind. As she finished the chapter, she leaned back in her chair and stretched.

Glancing at the open window, she saw Aoife floating just outside the frame. The little fairy had returned on schedule after a month. Harry and Hermione had consulted with their mentors but in the end made their own decision to trust the ambassador for the fairies.

They weren't so sure about the Centaurs. Consultations with Minerva and Filius had left them undecided. They'd had a very enlightening discussion with Hagrid, though.

"Well, they're what you would call, independents, the Centaurs," Hagrid had commented as he paused from splitting firewood with a massive axe.

Confused, Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't follow anyone 'cept themselves. Don't like the Ministry one bit." He chuckled, "Tol' 'em all to bugger off on more than one occasion."

Overall, Harry and Hermione had a bad feeling about the Centaurs. "Let's wait and see what happens," he decided.

Hermione rose from her seat as she waved the perpetually cheerful little elf in the room through the window.

"Good even my Lady," Aoife piped.

"Good even little one."

"Are you and my Lord well?"

"Indeed we are, and you?"

They always went through every time Aoife visited them, this a little ritual.

"My clan is troubled, my Lady." This was a departure from their usual discussion.

Frowning, Hermione cleared a section of her desk so that Aoife could sit. After the blue-skinned fairy flew to the desk and sat, Hermione asked, "What troubles clan Eirhdriscoil?"

Aoife was silent, staring at her tiny hands. After gathering her thoughts, she began in a low tone that only Hermione's accelerated hearing allowed her to pick up.

"Deep in the forest, where we live, we are usually untroubled. The other beasts and beings that reside in the deep dark of the forest respect our homes and leave us in peace."

A small grin crossed her face, "We also give them good reason to leave us alone. Fairy magic is not all pixie dust and bells."

When Hermione returned her smile, Aoife giggled with laughter like silver bells in winter.

"There is something new in the Forest, though, Daughter of Fire. Something dark and old."

Hermione stilled and grew cold, afraid of what she might hear next.

"Does it have a name, Aoife?"

The little fairy shook her head decisively, but then amended, "Not that we know."

There was a long moment of quiet before Aoife continued, "It is dark and evil. It kills even when it is not hungry."

_The Marduk._

"Is it moving toward the castle?"

The little fairy nodded slowly. "It is, my Lady. We need your help. You and the Son of Air can drive this evil from our homes. Please help us, my Lady."

The rush of wind through the room derailed their discussion. "Love, I'm home!" Harry called as he flew in the window. Hermione was very thankful for his presence even if he insisted on flying everywhere. Aoife, too, seemed relieved to have both her Elementals together.

"Harry, Aoife tells me that The Marduk is in the Forest. It may be moving toward the castle."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought. After a long moment, he began to pace. Muttering to himself as he strode from his desk to the table and back, he mentioned, "Got to stop it…bloodbath if it reached the castle…need Nemeas and Fawkes…best to wait for daytime."

Hermione interrupted his planning and mentioned, "I'll go to Minerva. Let her know what is going on and that we plan to go hunting tomorrow."

Harry nodded and sent a tendril of air to his wife. He'd become so attuned in his element that he could send basic emotions or thoughts via the air. As the wisp of warm air encircled her neck, Hermione felt his love caress her mind.

With a loving smile, she whispered, "Love you."

He gave her a wink and extended his hand for Aoife. To Hermione he elaborated, "Aoife is going to show me the general vicinity where The Marduk might be." He forestalled her objection by continuing, "I'll call for Nemeas and I won't actually land. I'm just going to carry this pretty lady," Harry winked at Aoife, "So we can go a bit faster."

Hermione smiled, Harry was constantly flirting with Aoife. The little fairy giggled like a schoolgirl every time Harry mentioned how pretty she was.

Moving to the window, Harry turned back with a serious expression, "We should find the Delacours and Neville. They need to be on guard, as well."

"I'll find Neville and Dora; you catch up the Delacours on the way back from your _quick_ reconnaissance."

Harry smiled at her not-so-subtle hint. "As you wish."

She smiled at his reference before leaving their rooms.

"Well, Lady Aoife, shall we?"

.oOo.

With Nemeas soaring off to his left, Harry had tucked Aoife into the collar of his shirt to leave his hands free as they skimmed across the treetops of the Forest. They'd been searching the deeper reaches of the Forest for twenty minutes and not seen any movement.

That was very unusual. Harry's flight was noiseless so he wouldn't drive away any of the animals, magical or mundane. For a forest as large and old as the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts to be motionless at ten PM was very strange, indeed.

"Must be The Marduk," he muttered to himself.

It made sense; a high order predator like the demonic murderer that Voldemort had sent after his enemies would drive all creatures to their burrows, warrens and dens. All creatures, predator and prey, were probably hoping to be unnoticed this evening.

Pulling up, he looped over to where Nemeas was gliding over a section of the forest. Flying even with his friend, Harry asked, "Find anything?"

The Golden Griffin met Harry's eye and using their odd mental connection, Harry understood that Nemeas had seen nothing.

"Crap," Harry muttered. After a sigh, he told Nemeas and Aoife, "We're not going to find anything tonight. We'll start the hunt again tomorrow at dawn."

Nemeas screeched in defiance. He hadn't had a good scrap in a while and was sporting for a fight. Harry smiled in return, reiterating, "Tomorrow, my friend. I'm going to take Aoife home. At dawn, I'll see you at the large clearing where we met the Centaur. Could you find Fawkes and tell him to be there as well?"

Nemeas gave Harry a grumbling roar before peeling off in a wheeling turn. Harry headed north, following Aoife's directions. After five minutes flight, he alit in the branches of a tall dead tree.

"We live here, my Lord," Aoife informed her Elemental.

Harry looked down and saw through cracks and holes in the huge hollow oak. Inside, he saw the distinctive blue glow the Fairies emitted.

"Would you like to meet mine father, our clan overlord?"

"I would be honoured, Lady Aoife."

A moment or two later, Aoife returned with her father. Where Aoife's features were decidedly feminine with her dainty bosom, long hair and cute face, her father, Conor, had a miniscule beard and short hair. Wearing a blue checked kilt, his bare chest was criss-crossed with scars and he wore a small sword at his side.

Pulling up into a hover in front of Harry, Conor greeted him, "My Lord. I, Conor, overlord of clan Eirhdriscoil and father of Aoife, greet you Son of Air. I thank you for your assistance in our time of need. My daughter has informed me of your deeds and my clan is in your debt."

A bit taken aback by the effusive greeting, Harry countered, "Well, we haven't done anything, yet."

Conor frowned, looked to his daughter and back at Harry. "Did you not display your power and authority by claiming the Forest this even? Did you not fly over all, displaying yourself, your avatar the Lord Nemeas all the while show all creatures of the Fae that mine daughter was under your protection?"

More confused than ever, Harry burbled, "Well, I suppose…I just flew about a bit. See, we were looking for The Marduk."

Conor frowned at the name 'The Marduk', but pressed his earlier point, "My Lord, all creatures of the Fae felt your return from the Undying Lands. The daughters of the Nymphs that reside at the castle, the new threat that you hunt; we felt all this. All creatures of the Fae now know that we are under your shield and I am thankful," Conor finished with a kneeling motion that looked a bit odd as he was hovering in the air.

A bit bemused, Harry responded, "Glad to help."

Conor straightened and hovered silently.

Harry finally gathered they were awaiting instruction or dismissal. "Could you tell me more about the threat to your home here," he indicated the tree below them.

Conor scowled, "It is an abhomination. Its head is topped with fire and it kills without hesitation or need. It renders its prey with bare hands and leaves the offal and other remains spread about like a charnel house." Shaking his head is disbelief and disgust, Conor finished, "It is a horror on two legs."

Harry nodded, nothing new, but it sure seemed like The Marduk was in the Forest. Bowing to the two Fairies, Harry made his farewells before shooting in the air.

.oOo.

As Harry landed near the Beauxbatons carriages, he saw Hermione striding down the lawn, Nymphadora and Neville in tow. He waited for the little entourage, so together they approached the huge carriage that held the Beauxbatons School.

Harry's sharp rap on the door was answered by Michelle Prefontaine, the Potters' new friend and mastery candidate under Madame Maxime.

"Bon nuit, Michelle," Hermione greeted. When the Frenchwoman smiled in return, Hermione asked, "We need to see Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Are they available?"

Michelle had a confused expression but responded, "I'm unsure. Let me check."

After the door closed, Nymphadora asked Harry, "What's going on Air-boy?"

Harry did a double take at the humorous nickname before responding, "Bad guy in the Forest."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes before snorting, "Well, thank Merlin we have you here to tell us that. I wouldn't have _ever_ figured that out by myself."

The rest chuckled as the door opened, revealing the Delacour sisters.

After a quick summary by Harry, everyone was up to date. "I wanted you four," he motioned to the Delacours, Neville and Nymphadora, "To be aware. If what our Fairy friends tell us is true, The Marduk is well aware that all of us are in or near the castle. You'll need to be on your guard."

He paused, collecting his thoughts. Looking from one to the other, he held each of the four's attention, "Do not fight it. Run as fast as you can, because you will not win. It will destroy you."

When Nymphadora huffed, Harry instantly summoned a hurricane wind studded with lightning. It vanished as suddenly as it appeared, leaving the others flabbergasted at his small display of power. "Together, Hermione and I have not destroyed this demon. What chance do you have? It's no shame to run from a superior force. Run to the castle. If it's in the castle, run to the carriages," he indicated to the Beauxbatons schoolhouse.

Suitably cowed, the foursome nodded. Hermione was stroking her chin in thought. After a long moment, she announced, "I'll come up with a warning method. Something discreet, yet still clear. Give me a few days and I'll get back to you."

Fleur interrupted, "I have an idea. We could use…" Thus began a discussion between Fleur and Hermione that ended with adopting Fleur's plan of using the Protean charm to modify small slate boards that would communicate short messages to the others tied to it. Fleur volunteered to enchant the 'Message Boards' as there were dubbed.

They were about to break up their late night meeting when Gabrielle asked, "Should we tell Madame Maxime about Its approach?"

There was no doubt what 'It' was, but the question posed a tricky situation. They had an obligation to warn the three schools present so they could take precautions. At the same time, warning the schools brought Dumbledore back into the orbit of the Potters.

"Rats," muttered Harry as he bowed to the inevitable. Giving Fleur and Gabrielle a nod, he affirmed, "Tell her so Beauxbatons can be on their guard. We'll," he nodded to Hermione, "Tell Hogwarts who'll pass the word to Durmstrang."

The blond girls hurried into their carriage. Harry draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders as the foursome meandered up the lawn to the castle. "I really don't want to deal with Grandpa Whiskers," Harry whinged.

Hermione smiled while Nymphadora snickered. Neville was a little left out of the joke, but smiled, nonetheless. Hermione rejoined, "We'll tell Minerva and let her sort out the old man."

Harry sighed in an exaggerated fashion, "Thank the gods I have you to be smart for me," which caused more chuckles.

When they reached the staircases, Harry caught up Neville by the shoulder, "No heroics, Nev. If it comes for you, I want you to run. You can't beat this thing." When Neville's jaw set in determination, Harry finished, "You can't beat it – yet – that is."

Patting the young man on the back, he nodded to Nymphadora and bade them good night.

**Clearing in the Forbidden Forest  
30 October 1994, 0515**

The sun peeked through the branches of the Forest as Harry and Hermione trudged their way through the underbrush toward their rendezvous point with their elemental companions. They'd come up with a workable search plan. Since the forest was thousands of hectares in size, they were going to search the area that was on a line from the Fairies home to the castle.

They were assuming, of course, that The Marduk was coming to the castle. If it was heading somewhere else or not on a direct course, then there wasn't much of a chance they'd ever find it. After they downed their brief breakfast, Hermione had offered, "I hope to Lady Brigid that The Marduk isn't smart enough to loop around the direct course to the castle. We'll never find it out there if it does that."

Harry had nodded solemnly as they headed out.

Hermione was to proceed on foot with Fawkes always within visual range. The Creature of Fire was the ultimate weapon against the demon. His song was demonstrated to drive The Marduk away, while Hermione could contain it for short periods of time. With Hermione being earthbound, unlike Harry, Fawkes would always be nearby to protect the Daughter of Air or provide an avenue of escape.

Hermione wasn't too sure that she needed much protection, but Harry's protectiveness did warm her heart a bit. She'd learned a lot from their last encounter with the beast that had stalked and hunted them for far too long.

Harry and Nemeas were to conduct a low altitude search of the forest. Harry didn't have much hope of finding their prey while airborne. He intended on landing every so often and conducting magical searches. With luck, he might find a trail their quarry left behind.

Grimacing to himself, he reiterated, _With a lot of luck, I might find one_.

They'd woken Minerva last night before retiring. She'd accepted the news stoically and promised that all outdoor activities and lessons would be cancelled and the castle locked down until they got further word.

When the topic of Dumbledore was brought up by Hermione, the old Scot snorted, "Let me deal with that supercilious bastard. I've wanted to tell him where to get off for quite some time now."

Entering the clearing, the Potters were greeted by the loud screeching roar of Nemeas coupled with the melodious trilling of Fawkes.

Harry smiled while Hermione called out for her Avatar. "Hey, guys," Harry greeted. Fawkes soared to his Lady and alit on her shoulder.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and with a hint of worry, entreated her, "Be careful. If you need me, do that volcano thing you do. I'll be there before you know it."

She kissed him softly in response. With an impish smile, she took off into the Forest at a run, her long strides eating up the distance.

Harry sighed to himself as Fawkes followed Hermione. Watching her until she disappeared in the foliage, Harry turned to his friend and said, "Well, old man. What do you say we pick a fight with a demon and kick his ass?"

Nemeas' full-throated roar shook the forest, causing Harry to smile. "Let's go." Together, they took to the skies.

.oOo.

"Crap."

Harry landed in the clearing just as the sun was going down. It had been a long, fruitless, frustrating and tiring day. Silently, Nemeas landed next to him. Harry caressed he friend; rubbing behind his wing joint and stroking the massive creature's gullet. "Maybe Hermione had better luck," he told the Griffin.

A flash of fire in the centre of the clearing caused Harry to spin around, on his guard. He instantly recognized the fire as Fawkes bearing Hermione. Her grumpy expression told him that she had the same success as he did.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

She ambled over to him, her arms scratched from brambles and a few small branches entangled in her hair. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken picnic and another crate. Resizing the picnic basked, he handed it to Hermione who conjured a small table and chairs for them.

Harry resized the crate. Reaching in, he pulled out a bundle of myrrh and tossed it in the air for Fawkes. The Phoenix trilled in thanks as he caught it mid air. Harry levitated the crate to the far side of the clearing. Nemeas liked his steaks raw so Harry put them far from their own dinner. Nemeas was great, but a rather disgusting eater.

Once he'd taken care of their companions, he turned back to his wife and saw a dinner of plain, but filling fare on the table. After thanking the gods for their sustenance, they dug into their dinner. Catching up between bites, it became clear to Hermione that Harry had just as frustrating day as she had.

"I shouldn't say that I saw 'nothing'," she corrected. "I saw a ton of animals, just no demons."

"Me too," he agreed after quaffing his goblet.

In the face of their hunger, the dinner was demolished in short order. Hermione conjured a quill and parchment to write her negative report for Minerva. Calling Fawkes over, she tied the missive to his leg.

"If Minnie is with the old man, he's going to stroke when he sees Fawkes."

With a slight smile, she replied, "And that would just be a horrible thing, wouldn't it." Her face was illuminated in the growing dark by the fire of Fawkes flashing away.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his rune-improved vision allowing him to see in the falling dark. Hermione scooted her chair around next to his in order to lay her head on his shoulder.

They were silent as they watched Nemeas settle down after his meal. The sun dipped and the voice of the Forest spoke. Crickets sounded, the underbrush rustled and there was the occasional crash from a far away large animal.

The Potters drowsed until a whisper of nearby movement brought them alert. Neither moved as the Forest became silent, but their eyes searched as their ears strained for more noise of movement.

"It's off to the left," Hermione whispered.

"Um-hm," Harry agreed.

Footsteps were now plainly heard by the couple. Oddly, they weren't the shambling footsteps of The Marduk. This tread was smooth and even – a human.

"Now," Harry whispered.

They both jumped to their feet. Hermione's hands were surrounded by plasma while lightning arced from Harry's hands. Neither loosed their power, they merely gaped at their visitor.

"Ron?"

.oOo.

The creature that had been Ron Weasley stood ten feet away from the Potters. His clothes were disgusting. Ripped and torn from living and feeding in the forest, they were covered in dried blood and gore. His face was covered in more dried blood while his ginger hair stood up. From a distance, it could be mistaken for flames.

Harry and Hermione knew that Ron had been Turned at the Quidditch World Cup. The whole kingdom knew it. Still, it was stunning and rather unnerving to see the creature that was once their close friend in front of them. Silently, it regarded them through hooded eyes.

None of them moved. Harry and Hermione knew that Fledgling Vampires were almost as strong as the Old ones and were lethal enemies. The monster who wore Ron Weasley's face would wreak havoc in the school. He could easily kill a quarter of the school in an evening.

Hermione slowly closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm sorry Ron."

With a snarl, it sprinted across the distance to take Hermione in its grasp.

It wasn't fast enough.

With a thought, Hermione created an inferno that consumed the Vampire. In the blink of an eye, Ron Weasley's mortal remains were consumed in a crematory fire.

Harry moved to his wife's side, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. Ron had been a bit of a prat, but he'd been their friend. Harry and Hermione had been so very friendless in their youth that no matter what Ron had done, he would always be their friend on some level. Someone they had cared for greatly. A friend to mourn.

Hermione leaned into her husband as the ashes of the Vampire scattered in the early evening wind. "You did the right thing," Harry reassured her. "Ron Weasley died at the World Cup. This thing was merely moving around his body. Ron is long gone."

She nodded as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "Do you think that this is what the Fairies saw in the Forest?"

"I do. Its appearance alone met Conor's description."

"Yeah. Minerva will be happy."

"Come on, let's head back," he tugged at her arm and led her back to the forest, the ashes cooling and scattering to the four winds behind them. It was not to be the last monster they would battle in the next year.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
31 October 1994 0730**

"Good morning, Minerva."

The strained face of Minerva McGonagall rose to the greeting. Harry and Hermione were shocked to see a tear in the corner of Minerva's eye.

"Good morning, you two."

Hermione slid into the seat next to her Mistress. Leaning in she softly asked, "Are you well?"

After a prolonged sigh, Minerva answered, "Physically, I'm a bit tired. I slept poorly last night." Turning to the Potters, she informed them, "I told the Weasley's last night about Ronald."

"It went badly?"

She shook her head gently, "No, not really. There were no histrionics. Molly softly wept in Arthur's arms while the boys and Ginerva were silent. I suppose that it was shock."

Harry and Hermione were quiet for they too mourned their friend.

"So, the champion selection tonight?" Harry asked, changing the topic.

"Yes. I don't know what possessed Albus to push for reinstatement of this ludicrously dangerous exhibition."

Hermione nodded and offered, "International cooperation?"

Minerva wagged her head before grudgingly conceding, "Possibly."

.oOo.

Hermione handed Harry a set of fancy robes to wear to the dinner feast. "Not only is it Halloween, but it's the TriWizard feast, too."

Grudgingly, Harry cleaned up and dressed. They had finally completed the Sixth year material and were moving into Seventh year. The sense of satisfaction was great, but it was still very uncomfortable for them to assimilate the memories. "Will this headache ever stop?" he whined.

Gently patting his cheek, Hermione smiled and teased, "My poor husband. Is big bad Filius picking on you?"

"He is!"

Laughter was her only response.

"Get dressed you big baby. Gabrielle says that Fleur will most likely be chosen for Beauxbatons and we need to be there for her." Harry nodded as he pulled the robes over his head. They'd become fond of the part-Veela girls. They were very bright and had a wicked sense of humour. More than once the ladies had teamed up on Harry leaving him on the receiving end of their teasing.

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with this. Only students of the eligible schools can compete." Hermione straightened his collar before giving him a quick kiss. "Though, I think you could compete and win."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, but who needs 'eternal glory' from this tournament. Name me one TriWizard champion."

"Point. Come on, I'm hungry."

.oOo.

Something was wrong. Harry scanned the Great Hall but saw nothing out of place. The feast was winding down as Dumbledore started to stand. Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Something's wrong."

She nodded and replied, "I know."

"What is it?"

She shook her head in frustration. Catching Minerva's eye, she mouthed, "Beware."

Minerva's eyes flared as she turned to Filius to pass the message. The Brother and Sister scanned the Hall, their wands surreptitiously drawn.

Dumbledore finished his grandiose speech, but the Potters heard none of it. Harry was downright antsy now. He fidgeted in his seat as he muttered, "This is gonna be bad."

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

Raucous applause and cheering from the Hufflepuff table filled the Hall. Hermione and Harry ignored it. Every sense they possessed was screaming 'DANGER!' Hermione caught Nymphadora's eye before scribbling on her Message Board, _Something is wrong. Be on your guard._

Nymphadora read the message, which prompted her to draw her wand and elbow Neville. After he read the message, he too drew his wand.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

The Great Hall again filled with applause. Fleur and Gabrielle pulled out their Message Boards to read Hermione's warning. In a flash, both girls drew their wands; Fleur's left hand glowed slightly with Veela fire.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

More applause. Fleur extinguished the nascent fireball in her off hand as she stood. Still carrying her wand, she moved to the front of the hall. Scanning the seated students and staff as she progressed, Fleur's beautiful looks were twisted into a scowl of distrust.

Unnoticed by the Potters, the Goblet flared again, disgorging a scrap of parchment. Dumbledore caught it deftly. In a disbelieving voice he called out, "Neville Longbottom!"

Silence ruled the hall. Before anyone could react with cheer or jeer, Harry and Hermione stood. Harry's hands crackled with lightning while the Living Flame erupted from Hermione's hands. Every bone in their immortal Elemental bodies screamed that The Danger was outside the doors.

_CRASH!_

The doors to the Great Hall were shattered from the outside. With a shambling gait, The Marduk entered the Great Hall.

.oOo.

Without hesitation, lightning lanced from Harry's hands over the heads of the seated students.

"DOWN!" screamed Hermione with a Sonorous charm assisted voice. As the students crawled under their tables, Harry took to the air. He had The Marduk on the defence and kept hammering it with lightning. Streaking over the now empty tables, he called out for Nemeas.

"FAWKES!" In a flash, the Creature of Fire arrived on Hermione's shoulder. A heartbeat later, he carried Hermione to the end of the hall.

The demon was shaking under the lightning assault, but not retreating. Hermione arrived to its left and gathered her forces. Fire is the release of elemental bonding energy of the fuel source. The more efficient the release of energy, the hotter the fire. In theory, the most efficient fire releases pure energy. High concentrations of pure energy are commonly known as plasma.

Hermione concentrated causing balls of plasma to coalesce in her hands. With a thought, she loosed the raw energy at the demon.

For a split second, The Marduk laughed, it was very familiar with fire. The laughs turned to shrieks of pain as it began to burn. Its black skin began to scorch and bubble, sloughing off in chunks.

The screams of the demon were heard over the crack and metallic crash of the living electricity with which Harry attacked the demon. The Son of Air was halfway down the length of the Great Hall when he summoned a gale force wind that swept the demon out of the hall and around the corner.

Hermione ran out the door in pursuit of their quarry. For too long they had been harried, hunted and stalked by this minion of Voldemort. Now it was time to end it. Again, balls of plasma engulfed the demon, knocking it out the doors to tumble down the lawn.

A screeching roar announced the arrival of Nemeas. The immortal creature of Air pounced on the wounded and weakened demon. Rending with beak, talon and claw, Nemeas tore into the demon's flesh. Some magic inherent to the Griffin's nature tore through the defences of The Marduk and its screams intensified. Green blood flew in the air.

Sensing victory, Nemeas redoubled his attack.

"Nemeas!"

Without looking, the Griffin took to the air, he knew the voice and the air brought the command of his lord and master.

The wounded demon looked toward the voice and saw its destruction.

Harry hovered twenty yards away from Sumerian Death Demon. He reached his hands to the sky and concentrated with all his might. After their last encounter with The Marduk, Harry and Hermione had come up with an idea that they could use as a killing blow.

He compressed a section of air and shaped it into a blade. The air was so dense and sharp that it would cut plate steel like a hot knife in butter. For an instant, the blade of air was visible over Harry's head. With a guttural cry, Harry brought the blade down with all the force he could muster on The Marduk's head.

For a heartbeat, nothing happened, then slowly, oh so slowly, the cloven head of the demon slipped from its shoulders.

Dropping to the ground, Harry panted from his exertions. Hermione ran up to his side, placing her hand on his back.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah. Bit tired, though." Giving her a jaunty wink, he asked, "Take care of the trash tonight, love?"

She smiled and turned her attention to the demon's corpse. Her eyes narrowed and The Marduk's robes burst into flame. Within seconds, the fire burned white hot, incinerating the body.

Helping her husband to his feet, Hermione turned around toward the castle. "Oh, dear," she muttered.

"What?"

She nodded in the direction of the front doors, causing Harry to turn. "Crap," he muttered.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of the entire three schools gaping at the Elemental couple. His expression was a combination of stunned awe and calculation.

A/N

1. I own nothing.

2. As usual, the status of all my stories is updated weekly on the muggledad fanfiction (dot) net homepage.

3. I've posted this on my homepage and responded to reviews also, but wanted to say this here. I will not have Harry & multiple partners in any of my fics. Fleur and Gabrielle's pledge was that of their magical and martial might – not marital. `

4. Yes, I know that in canon the other schools arrived on the 30th of October. I intentionally moved them up to give some 'get acquainted time' for the Potters and Delacours.

5. One thing that always bothered me was that there was no backlash in GOF from Moody/Crouch's use of the Imperius on the students. As a parent, I would have been insane with fury had that happened to my kids.

6. Traditionally, Dryads are nature spirits who live in trees. Naiads are nature spirits who live in bodies of water, great and small. Nymphs are female spirits associated with specific locations, of which Dryads and Naiads are a type of Nymph. The 'Fire Nymph' mentioned regarding the ancestry of the Veela was an invention of mine. It's somewhat plausible given the minor elemental power of the Veela and fire.

7. Sorry, I forgot the recommendation from last chapter, so you get two here. His Own Man by Crunchysunrises and Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion by Driftwood1965. His Own Man is a great time travel story while Champion's Champion makes me laugh so hard tears run down my face. I wish I could write comedy like that.


	11. Chapter 11: Repercussions and the First

**Chapter 11: Repercussions and the First Task**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
0930 01 November 1994**

"Absolutely not! Neville will not be participating in this tournament of yours."

"Mrs. Tonks, I don't think you understand…"

Her fury stoked even higher by the Headmaster's condescension, she leaned over his desk and spat, "No, you don't understand. What part of 'No' was unclear?"

Dumbledore sighed. This was why the organizing committee had insisted all contestants be of age. They hadn't foreseen an underage student finding a way around their defences or being forcibly entered by a third party. Once the furore had died down, Albus had been concerned that the student body would turn on young Neville. Sadly, no one had thought him capable of bypassing the Goblet's defences to enter him into the tournament. Most thought it a prank of particularly bad taste.

"Unfortunately, the Goblet was created in a time when there was no 'age of majority'. If a person was able to use magic, they were able to participate in the TriWizard tournament. If he does not compete, he will be stripped of his magic."

Andromeda's fear for her new son stoked the fires of her fury so that she was incandescent with rage, "If he get's hurt, Albus Dumbledore, I'll bring the entire weight of my family upon you. I've been reinstated to the Black family and am on good terms with my head of house." She got right into the old man's face, "I will kill you if my son is hurt."

Dumbledore blinked at the use of the word, 'son' by Andromeda. Recollecting the events of the summer he remembered that the Tonks' had been granted custody of young Neville. Obviously, Andromeda was very attached to her charge.

Glaring at the old man, Andromeda demanded, "Now, define, 'compete'."

.oOo.

**Potter Quarters, Hogwarts  
1030 01 November 1994**

"Oh, hell no!" Harry objected.

Minerva raised her hands in a shushing motion. "I'm not advising you to talk to the Unspeakables, they've merely requested a meeting with the two of you."

"Can they compel us to cooperate with them?" Hermione asked.

"Legally? Cooperate? Probably not. Meet with them, most likely."

When Harry scowled again, Filius piped up, "They won't compel you, though."

Hermione paused, thinking hard. Her face quickly cleared and she nodded to Filius in concurrence. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, "For the stupid among us, please explain."

Hermione stood and moved to her upset husband. As she rubbed his back, she explained, "The Unspeakables may know very little about Elementals, but I'm sure they know that we're only gifted these powers in times of necessity. They don't want to piss us off. We're needed and they know it."

Calming, Harry asked, "Ok, good point. How do we use this to our advantage?"

"That's the question, isn't it? Maybe we meet with a few of the Unspeakables here and see what they want. I, personally, am unwilling to be a lab rat," Hermione stated.

"Me, either," Harry added, his scowl still in place.

Filius and Minerva exchanged a look known to educators worldwide when dealing with recalcitrant students. After a long-suffering sigh, Minerva replied, "I'll set up the meeting."

Filius cleared his throat, "About Mr. Longbottom…"

"Nymphadora is meeting with him daily now for defence lessons. We're going to start up with him on weapons training soon," Harry said in an offhand manner. "We'll help him as best we can."

Annoyed at being interrupted, Filius glared at Harry. Refocusing, Harry saw the irritated expression of his mentor and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Quite. As I was saying, Mr. Longbottom's first task is most suited for you two to assist him."

Harry sat next to his wife when she asked, "How so?"

Filius and Minerva exchanged a smile, "It has to do with dragons."

Harry looked to his grinning wife and laughed in delight.

.oOo.

**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
1200 01 November 1994**

"Hey Longbottom, how does it feel to be the laughingstock of the entire European magical world?" Draco Malfoy taunted. "It's pretty pathetic that no one even considered that you may have entered yourself. We all assume it's a sick joke." The blond boy's eyes narrowed in malice, "You're a pathetic joke of a pureblood, you fucking squib."

Neville took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nymphadora had entreated him to ignore the taunts in the belief that they would fade away if he didn't respond.

Unfortunately, Malfoy's taunts hit every fear Neville had ever had about his own magical ability. His new wand had helped him enormously with spellcasting, but his confidence was still low after so many years of his Grandmother's unintentional degrading comparisons.

As Neville let the deep breath out slowly, Malfoy taunted again, "Look, the squib is too afraid to even say 'boo'! Eh?"

A tap on his shoulder interrupted the Malfoy scion. Turning, he found petite, redheaded Susan Bones standing there, her face thunderous.

"What do you…?"

He never finished the sentence as the right fist of demure Susan Bones impacted his pureblood nose, causing pureblood blood to gush forth. When the left fist of the shy, retiring Bones heiress connected with the noble jaw of the Malfoy scion, said scion was rendered insensible as he fell to the floor.

"You're the pathetic excuse for a wizard you git! Stay away from my Neville!"

"Miss Bones!" Professor Sprout thundered. She'd just entered the Great Hall, the first professor to arrive for lunch. "Despite Mister Malfoy's egregious behaviour, yours was completely unacceptable! Twenty-five points from Hufflepuff and a detention this evening with me!"

Looking at her feet with a mulish expression, Susan replied, "Yes, ma'am." Even Sprout could tell that Susan was unrepentant. With a knowing nod, the Hufflepuff head of house followed Crabbe and Goyle as they dragged their leader to the Infirmary. Slytherin house was about to lose a good deal more than twenty-five points.

Turning to the Gryffindor table, Susan saw most of the seated students staring at her with glee. She glared at them causing many to look away quickly. The Weasley twins, she noticed, gave her a nod of respectful approval before returning to their meal.

Gathering her courage, she looked to Neville. He was watching her with unabashed awe. "Can I sit here?" she asked as she indicated to the empty spot next to the Longbottom of Longbottom.

"Please, do," Neville answered as he scooted over on the bench to give her more room.

After sitting down and gathering her meal from the platters, she hazarded a look at her dining companion. Neville looked thoroughly miserable as he stared at his plate.

"What's wrong, Neville?" she asked softly.

He half shrugged in response but said nothing.

Rolling her eyes, she poked him in the shoulder and jokingly said, "Don't make me punch you too. What's wrong?"

With a defeated sigh, he began, "Thank you. You stood up for me when no one else did." He said it loud enough for Susan to hear, but the Lions sitting nearby also heard it and flinched in shame.

Ignoring those around them, Susan gently wrapped her hand around Neville's upper arm, "You're my friend."

He nodded slowly in response, but was still silent. Making a decision, she wrapped her sandwich in a napkin and tugged his sleeve, "C'mon. We're going out to enjoy the last nice day before winter really sets in."

Mechanically, he followed her out of the castle to the lawn. They settled under a spreading oak, leaning on the trunk. Susan got a small thrill when her shoulder pressed up to Neville's. They were _almost_ cuddling.

"Neville, you're the sweetest boy I've ever met. I punched out that foul git because I knew you were too noble to deal with him as he deserved."

"Too scared, you mean," he whispered.

Finally realizing Neville's problem, she rounded on him. "You listen to me Neville Longbottom." Her pointing finger caused Neville to half smile, "You're extremely brave! Who stood up to Harry and Hermione first year?" She paused, waiting for him to answer.

"I did."

"Right. Who stood up to Malfoy on the train?"

"I did."

"Who escaped from that demon over the summer?

"I did."

"Right, don't tell me you aren't brave because those are just the three instances that come to mind."

Looking at the ground, he murmured, "But I get so scared."

Wrapping him in a hug, she whispered in his ear, "But you still do it. It's Ok to be afraid. Courage is acting in the face of fear, not the absence of fear."

Neville nodded and caressed her arm as she hugged him. "Thanks."

With a last squeeze, she answered, "Not a problem."

"Uh-hem."

Turning, they saw Nymphadora standing there. "I'm sorry to be interrupting such a sweet, tender moment, but it's time for Neville's extra tutoring."

Neville and Susan both nodded and got to their feet. "Go ahead, Nev. I'll catch you up in a minute," Nymphadora told her adopted brother.

After Neville had left the immediate area, a grinning Nymphadora turned to the now nervous Susan Bones, "So he's _your_ Neville now?"

Susan blushed as only a redhead can under the teasing of Nymphadora Tonks.

.oOo.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
1000 02 November 1994**

"Harry, Hermione, I'd like to discuss with you the display you put on for us all on Halloween evening." Dumbledore had summoned them to his office after breakfast. As usual, Minerva and Filius had accompanied them to the Headmaster's eyrie.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione huffed. "We did _not_ put on a 'display' as you call it, Albus. We defended ourselves and your students from an implacable, vicious and deadly being." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she finished, "And our abilities are none of your business."

Not put off, Dumbledore twinkled at them with a half smile behind his ridiculous beard. "Now, now, your elemental powers are nothing of which to be ashamed."

With an exasperated expression, Harry looked to Filius and asked, "Is she speaking English?" as he jabbed his thumb at Hermione. "because he does obviously not understand my wife." Filius shrugged in response.

"We are not discussing our abilities with you, Albus. Is there anything else?" Hermione, at least, was keeping her temper under control.

Annoyed, Dumbledore made a serious mistake. He reached out to with his Legilimency, trying to probe Hermione's mind.

Her eyes flared red as she felt the subtle touch on her mind. "Bastard!" she hissed. Despite joining the _Acies_ rune, Hermione had been afraid that Dumbledore would be able to influence her via mind magics. Dumbledore's attempt to separate her from Harry via Fawkes implanted a deep fear that she would lose Harry. She felt that her worst nightmare was about to come true as the feather light touch of the Headmaster's Legilimency probed her mind shields. She had no doubt that the Headmaster would insert a compulsion that would force her to leave Harry.

In fury, Hermione lashed out with her element, causing Dumbledore's robes began to smoke. Instantly grasping the situation, Minerva barked, "Hermione! Stop!"

Harry wrapped his wife in his arms, whispering to her in an attempt to calm her. "Legilimency?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed as she glared at the now perturbed Headmaster.

Now Harry's eyes flashed and a rumble of thunder echoed in the room. He and Hermione had discussed the old man's behaviour on many an occasion, Harry's fears were similar to Hermione's.

"Leave, now," Filius commanded the apprentices, hoping to forestall a lethal confrontation.

After one last glare at the Headmaster, Harry and Hermione quickly left the office, the door incinerating as they reached it. The Elementals strode through the burning frame without a pause.

Minerva and Filius watched their students leave. Once they heard the gargoyle at the bottom of the steps close, the brother and sister rounded on the Headmaster with a vehemence that he'd never expected from them.

"You fool!" Minerva barked at her superior.

Taken even further aback, Dumbledore merely blinked at her.

"They could and probably should destroy you with a thought, yet you attempt to attack their minds? You stupid bastard." Minerva shook with fury at Dumbledore's arrogance. "I've saved your life tonight, Albus. You were about to be incinerated, you do realize that, don't you?"

Dumbledore nodded weakly. It was now crystal clear to him that his plans, manipulations and schemes were for naught. Harry Potter was far from biddable and very far from trusting him. Weeks later, Dumbledore would come to the startling conclusion that the Potters probably considered him an enemy. He never found out. The Potters never spoke to him again.

.oOo.

**Bird and Bush Pub, London  
1830 03 November 1994**

"I'm exhausted."

"Me, too. I think I'm actually starving and exhausted, though."

Hermione chuckled at her husband as they slid into a booth. She rubbed his leg under the table and smiled. They were still newlywed enough that they occupied the same side of a booth, rather than to sit across the table from each other. Deciding on comfort food, Harry hopped over to the publican and ordered bangers and mash for him and fish and chips for her.

Meandering back to their table, Harry balanced a stout for himself and a Budweiser for his wife. Sliding in next to her, he groused, "I don't understand why you drink that shite."

Elbowing him in the ribs, she reproved, "Language. I like the flavour. True, it's a bit tasteless, but I don't fancy the strong flavour brews." She nodded at his Guinness as he sipped.

He smacked his lips and leaned back, putting his arm around her as he did so. They'd been shopping all day. Hermione had a few things she wanted to pick up, so Minerva and Filius had pushed them out the front gates of the castle.

"I think, they wanted us gone so we didn't kill Dumbledore."

She nodded in agreement. "He did so much good for the world, yet…"

He nodded in understanding her disappointment of the Headmaster. "Yeah."

"May we join you?

Looking up, the Potters saw a youngish couple standing in front of them. She was a strikingly handsome brunette in her mid twenties. Of middling height, she carried herself like the Queen. Yet, her eyes were warm and inviting. Wearing a casual blue floral patterned dress, she smiled in greeting.

He was prototypically Gallic. His sandy-brown hair crowned his strong features and his lean body. Not especially handsome, he had a gravity about him that neither Harry nor Hermione could pinpoint. He had asked the question and lifted his brow in query.

Always polite, Hermione responded, "Of course. I'm Hermione Potter, this is my husband, Harry."

Harry extended his hand to the gentleman, "How do you do?"

The man returned Harry's handshake, allowing his wife to slide into the booth before him. Harry was a bit perturbed that neither of their visitors had introduced themselves. For a quick moment, he had visions of Death Eaters and Voldemort attacking them, but brushed the ideas off. Just in case, though, he reached out with his power and harnessed the air in the room for a rapid strike, should it be necessary.

"That won't be necessary, Harry," the woman declared softly. "We are here to help you, not assault you."

She had a beautifully melodious voice, with a hint of an accent.

Slightly put out and more than a little on her guard, Hermione asked, "Is that so? Then I'm sure that you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves?"

"Surely," he answered. "But I feel as if we know you two already." Half turning to his wife the man said, "I am Nicolas Flamel. This lovely woman is my eternal bride, Perenelle."

"Oh, shite," Harry mumbled.

The Flamels chuckled at Harry's swear and Hermione's gobsmacked expression. "And before you ask, yes we really are them and no, we never gave Albus our Stone a few years back."

Quickly regaining control of herself, Hermione subtly cast a Privacy charm before she asked, "Would you mind terribly, if you explained what did happen then?"

Nicolas leaned back as the barman brought the Potters their food and retrieved another stout for the master alchemist and a bitter for his wife. Once everyone settled in, Nicolas began to weave his story.

"I was a bit perturbed when Albus wrote to tell us that Voldemort was on the move and looking for the Stone. He was quite insistent that if we retained possession of the Stone then Voldemort would be able to obtain it." Amending his statement, he added, "I was perturbed that Albus was asking for the Stone, not that Voldemort was seeking it."

Perenelle rolled her eyes in derision. "We've kept it safe for two thirds of a millennium through greater dark lords and more dramatic upheavals then Albus could ever dream. We seriously doubt that Voldemort could ever touch it or us."

Nicolas smiled, "Perenelle is fairly knowledgeable in wards and defences."

She smiled at her husband while placing an affectionate hand on his arm.

Hermione sighed and unconsciously melded herself to Harry's side. With fortune favouring them, she and Harry could last as long as or longer than the Flamels. She hoped that in six hundred and fifty years, she and Harry would be as in love as the couple across from them.

"Yes, well. Needless to say we have no intention of ever allowing anyone access to the Stone." Harry nodded while Nicolas continued. "You two are in a different situation entirely. Your immortality is completely independent of the world around us. You have a freedom that we lack."

Hermione had a host of questions that bubbled up from within that she tabled. Now was not the time to engage in a deep discussion of the technical aspects of alchemy. Nonetheless, she asked, "Do you think it would be possible for us to have a bit of chat later about your work?"

Harry started laughing, while Perenelle smiled. Nicolas nodded seriously, "Your reputation precedes you, Mrs. Potter. I will make the time to have a discussion of what will no doubt be of great moment."

A bit confused by the statement, Hermione merely replied, "Thank you, sir. Please, call me Hermione."

Perenelle took over the recounting. "We conjured a stone that in all appearances is exactly the same as our Stone. Of course, it could not be used for the creation of the Elixir or the transmutation of lead." She paused while a contemplative expression passed over her features. "We considered having the stone create a poison to see if Albus was employing a clumsy ruse to obtain the Stone. In the end, we chose not to do so. If he was false, the counterfeit stone was enough."

Harry was shaking his head, "So the stone that we risked our lives over was a fake?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that it was so, but we had no idea that Albus would use it as bait in his school. Most irresponsible, if you ask me." Perenelle narrowed her eyes in disapproval.

Harry's face went slack as he sat back in his seat. Pushing his mostly empty plate away from him, he sat staring into the mid-distance.

Hermione was well versed in recognizing her husband's expressions and this was one she hadn't seen often. Harry was furious. Rubbing his arm gently, she semi-apologized to the Flamels. "You'll have to excuse our reaction; Albus has very recently exposed himself as an antagonist of ours as opposed to a protagonist."

At Nicolas' questioning expression, Hermione explained about their seclusion in Tir na nOg, the attempted portkey kidnapping, their suppositions about Sirius' incarceration and the attempted use of Legilimancy by the Headmaster a few days before. By the end, the Flamels were indignant while Harry had finally calmed.

"As you can probably tell, we aren't big fans of the Headmaster at this point in time," Hermione finished with a flourish.

They drained their drinks and paused until the men returned with refills. Sipping his stout, Harry asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"We are here to help you two," Perenelle responded.

Frowning a bit, Harry continued, "With…?"

"Your task." When Hermione regarded Nicolas warily, he smiled, "We have many…friends…in your Department of Mysteries. We are aware of the existence of a certain prophecy."

Harry and Hermione both nodded their understanding. "We did not believe that Albus would be of much use to you because of our experience regarding our Stone. We felt that we could offer you our assistance and fill the role that he ought to fill."

"Thank you very much for your offer, but," Hermione paused as she reached for the right words, "Why now? And how did you know of our…abilities?" She reasoned that if the Flamels knew she and Harry were immortal, they also knew they were Elementals.

Nicolas' face hardened, "That is a discussion for a different venue. Even your excellent Privacy charm isn't good enough for that discussion."

Harry stared at Nicolas for a long moment, evaluating the truthfulness of the couple across from him. Since returning from the undying lands, he'd become much more wary of trusting strangers. One would think that growing up in the Dursley household, he wouldn't trust anyone.

The witch at his side had shown him that he could trust and not be hurt by it. At the same time, Dumbledore had shown him that trust had to be earned by behaviour, not reputation.

Making a decision, he turned to Hermione for her input. Knowing what he wanted, she gave him a short nod.

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "Let's get down to brass tacks then, shall we?"

.oOo.

**Conference Room Ministry of Magic  
1400 10 November 1995**

Harry, Hermione, Minerva and Filius entered the designated room at the designated time. Neither Potter was enthused about meeting with the Unspeakables and had made it abundantly clear to their mentors that they were attending this meeting under duress.

Three persons sat on one side of a long conference table. They were hooded and cloaked, making their identities, even their gender, unrecognizable.

Minerva and Filius moved to sit down, while Harry and Hermione continued to stand. Harry was glaring at the anonymously garbed Ministry workers while Hermione tried to calm him.

The Unspeakable in the middle, gestured to an open pair of chairs for the Potters to sit.

This set Harry off. "Bugger this!" and he spun on his heel to leave. He would have, too, if Hermione hadn't grabbed his hand.

His face tightened for a minute before he deflated. Nodding his head, he turned around to face the table. "If – and I do mean if – my wife and I choose to tell you three anything, it won't be to nameless and faceless people. You will be upfront with us if you want any information from us."

An obviously spell-modified voice spoke from all around the room, "We do not operate under your conditions."

Now it was an upset Hermione that spat, "And we don't operate under yours. You want us, we don't want you. We set the terms here."

The Unspeakable on the right held up their hand and quickly cast a Privacy charm. The three hooded figures consulted for a moment, the other two waving their hands in agitation. Finally, the seeming leader on the right cut off discussion with a jab of their hand then dispelled the charm.

After a few more wand flicks, the Unspeakable on the right drew back the cowl on his robes to reveal a lean faced middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how do you do? I'm George Foster, head of magical creature research here at the ministry."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as Harry's face reddened. "Magical creatures?" she spat.

Holding up his hands in a 'hold on' gesture, he asked, "Please don't lose your temper. We don't really have an official department or section that researches Elementals. I've made it a personal study for many years, which is why I volunteered to lead this effort."

Harry and Hermione held their peace – for now.

Turning to his right, Foster gestured to his compatriots, "With me are Stella Berry and George McGowan. They will be assisting me in these efforts." The other two Unspeakables hesitatingly drew back their cowls so that the Potters saw a dark haired young woman and a balding man in his thirties. The other Unspeakables merely nodded their greeting to the Potters. Neither Harry nor Hermione returned the nod.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry in a very hostile tone.

In a soothing voice, Foster explained, "Historically, next to nothing is known of Elementals. We do know they appear in times of great strife and are champions of the light opposing a dark lord or infestation of deadly dark creatures. They are paired in male/female couples and are invariably married. The elements that are wielded by the couple are usually paired as air and fire or water and earth."

Foster leaned back in his chair, "That is the sum total of our knowledge."

"Sounds good to me," announced Harry as he made to stand.

"Please," Foster enjoined. "Please help us understand better?"

Harry glared at the Ministry employee. Hermione tugged on his hand, so he sat. Turning to Foster, she explained, "You will ask questions that we will either answer or won't. Do not pester us on a topic we refuse to answer. The repercussions could be…"

"Unpleasant," Harry finished with a cold grin.

Stella Berry noticeably gulped while McGowan ran his hand across his now sweaty bald pate. Foster was impassive as he nodded agreement. He turned to his assistants and nodded.

McGowan withdrew a scroll from his robes and unrolled it. In a high reedy voice, he asked, "At what age did you first manifest your abilities?"

Harry and Hermione had many discussions regarding how much or how little to reveal about their status as Elementals. Early on, they had decided to reveal nothing about Tir na nOg or how to get there - by extension the whereabouts of Sirius and Remus were off-limits as well. Neither would they reveal the full extent of their powers. Harry quickly agreed with Hermione that she would answer any questions directed to them unless they were specifically to Harry.

"I was fourteen, Harry was thirteen," Hermione answered calmly.

"What were the circumstances that your abilities first manifested themselves?"

"We were under attack."

Here Foster interjected, "By whom?"

Harry glared at Foster who didn't flinch. Hermione tersely answered, "By the being who killed my husband's relatives, the Dowager Lady Longbottom and whom we subsequently destroyed on this past Halloween night."

Berry was monitoring a dictation quill, but she piped up, "How did you age so rapidly?"

"Next question," Harry snapped.

Berry's face contorted in an outraged scowl and moved to reprimand the Potters when Foster laid a quieting hand on her arm.

Hermione notice the byplay and said to Foster, "Make your questions count. You've got another forty three minutes before we leave and there won't be a follow up interview."

"Now see here!" McGowan cried. That was all he said, as he was Silenced by Foster.

"Next question," Harry emphasized.

Foster took the scroll and scanned the questions. Finding a suitable one, he asked, "What, exactly, can you control with your elements." Seeing the Potters scowling, he amended, "Or as exact as you wish to be."

Hermione gave a very brief outline of what she and Harry could control and do. She did not mention either Fawkes or Nemeas, though.

"Hmm," Foster mused. Looking up, he asked, "Do you know how you do this?"

The question took both Potters aback. Looking at each other they just shrugged. After a few moments of contemplation, Harry answered, "We just do. It's similar to walking. One doesn't think 'left leg forward, push with right', we just walk. It's the same way with the element. It's an extension of us."

All three Unspeakables stared. Finally, Berry squeaked, "There's no incantation?"

Both Potters shook their heads.

Foster smiled. "Thank you very much for you time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

.oOo.

**Potter Quarters, Hogwarts  
1335 17 November 1995**

"The spell won't work if you aren't focusing on the object you're summoning, Neville."

"Hermione, I'm doing the best I can," the fourth year grumbled.

"You'll have to do better than this. If you don't…well, I'm sure Andromeda will have my guts for garters otherwise."

Neville pulled a face. Deciding to stop fighting her, he sighed. "Alright." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the scroll of parchment on the desk.

"Build a picture in your mind of the scroll. The texture of the parchment, its colour, the shape of it as it curls about itself," Hermione whispered.

Without opening his eyes, Neville lifted his wand and incanted, "Accio scroll!"

He was surprised and stunned when the scroll of parchment bounced off his chest.

Hermione clapped in happiness, "Well done, Neville!"

"I did it."

She nodded and smiled broadly, "Yes, you did."

"I'm not going to die on the twenty fourth."

Rolling her eyes at his defeatist mentality, Hermione agreed, "No, you won't."

He continued practicing the charm and as he built confidence with successful casting of the charm, he didn't have to take as long to focus his attention on the target. An hour later, he was Summoning objects at will. He even caught about half of them.

"Time for a break," Hermione announced. "Tea?"

"Please. Two sugars."

Hermione moved to their kitchenette and whipped up a tea. A few minutes later, she and Neville were munching some tiny cakes that Harry was addicted to when Neville observed, "You and Harry haven't been eating in the Great Hall the last few weeks."

The Daughter of Fire's face clouded over, "True."

"Why?"

She sighed in annoyance. When she saw Neville flinch at her scowl, she reassured him, "Nothing you've done Neville. The Headmaster has been…" She paused as she reached for the right words.

"A pain in the arse?" Neville offered with a little smile.

Hermione gave a light laugh. "I guess that about sums it up."

They were both quiet for a time, lost in their thoughts. He roused himself, "I want to thank you again, Hermione. With the professors unable to assist me in preparation for the tasks, you've been a lifesaver."

She smiled, "It's not a problem, Neville. We're friends."

He nodded, a bit pensive. She was a beautiful, powerful woman in her early twenties, married to the Boy-Who-Lived. He considered himself to be a near squib who no one wanted to be around. Hermione didn't know it, but her gentle affirmation of their friendship, helped turn around Neville Longbottom's life.

Becoming part of the Tonks family was the beginning. He missed his Gran, but Andi, Ted and Dora had accepted and loved him from the beginning. It was something he'd never felt from his Gran. Harry, Hermione and even Fleur and Gabrielle were his friends.

Taking a deep breath for courage, he asked, "You're a girl. Could you help me with something?"

Hermione didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented. She chose to be complimented. "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, you see…I really like this girl…"

"Susan Bones, yes." Hermione interrupted with a smile.

Neville's panicked look caused Hermione to giggle. "Go on, Neville."

"Well…is it that obvious?" he asked, his eyes still bulging a bit.

She cocked her head to one side, "To me it is, but that's because I know you fairly well. I doubt many others know it."

"What about Susan? Do you think she knows?"

"Ah, now you are treading into mysterious waters," she replied laughingly. "You see, I think she likes you quite a bit. And Dora agrees with me. But you see, a teenage girl has as much self assurance as a teenage boy – which means absolutely none at all."

"Oh," he said, not really getting her point.

Hermione waved it off, "So, what's your dilemma?"

"Well, I wanted to ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Ah. My advice," she offered lightly, "Is to be direct. Rip the bandage off, as it were. Go up to her and say, 'Susan, would you please let me accompany you to Hogsmeade on the twenty first?' No beating around the bush and all that."

Scrabbling for a bit of parchment and a quill, Neville asked, "Could you please repeat that?"

Reaching over and gently placing her hand on his shoulder, Hermione said, "Neville, just be yourself. That's what a girl likes in a boy. An honest, sincere, nice boy who will treat her right. You are that young man, so just be yourself. You've known Susan how long?"

"Eleven years."

"Right. Eleven years. So you know she won't laugh at you or scold you for asking her out. In fact, she punched Malfoy for you, didn't she?"

His face brightened perceptibly, "Yeah, she did, didn't she?"

"Just be yourself and ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"I will. Thanks again, Hermione."

"It's not a problem at all. We're friends, after all."

.oOo.

**Greenhouse #3, Hogwarts  
0900 16 November 1995**

Susan was walking up to the greenhouses a bit excited, to tell the truth. Herbology first thing on Mondays was the only class that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor shared this year. The only class where she got to see Neville.

She knew most people didn't think too highly of the Longbottom heir. Having known Neville for the last eleven years, though, she was very well informed and acquainted with his strengths and shortcomings.

He was incredibly brave, yet devastatingly unsure. He was sweet and sincere, but cripplingly shy. Unexpectedly bright, he, unfortunately, lacked surety to persevere when challenged. She thought him very handsome where he didn't. To tell the truth, she wanted to snog his brains out.

Blushing a bit as this last thought crossed her mind, she saw Neville and his new sister Dora coming down the lawn. This last weekend she'd been let into the secret of who Dora really was. It was a huge relief that Dora really was his pseudo-sister and six years older. For a while, she thought she might have some competition from the new girl.

"Hi, Susan," Neville greeted her with a smile. Dora shot Susan a wink as the metamorph headed into the greenhouse.

The small blush continued, "Hi, Neville. How was your training on Sunday with Hermione?"

"It went really well! She's a regular brainbox, but in a good way. Sometimes I don't really understand what Professor Flitwick or McGonagall are trying to say, but Hermione can lay it out real plain like for me."

"That's great," Susan replied happily. She knew he struggled and was delighted that Hermione was able to help him.

She started to head into the greenhouse when she felt a light tug on her sleeve. Turning, she saw Neville had grasped her sleeve. He was also beginning to blush. "Er, Susan?"

A bit bewildered, she replied, "Yes?"

"Er, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Happily stunned, she gaped for a moment before asking in turn, "On a date?"

His face fell. Completely misreading her response he muttered, "No, I guess not…sorry." He began to push past her to get in the greenhouse.

Realizing her mistake, she grabbed Neville's arm as he began to walk by. Later she would think that she over did it a bit, but in the moment it was the only thing she could think to do. Turning him toward her, she dropped her satchel and kissed him.

A long minute later, she broke the kiss, blushing heavily.

"I guess that's a yes," a dazed Neville said.

She hooked her arm in his and together they went to Herbology.

.oOo.

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts  
2300 21 November 1995**

Sarkany was angry. Her human handlers had dared interfere with her clutch. She was the matriarch of all the Horntails, Mistress of a thousand battles and mother of a hundred Dragon Lords. Now she was chained and penned in a tiny box in an unfamiliar forest.

If it were not for her clutch, she would break free and destroy them all.

Her mate had been taken from her a year ago. T'challa had been moved to another preserve and she doubted she'd ever see her beloved again. Their last coupling had born fruit and two months ago she'd brought forth this clutch. Most likely her last clutch.

She was over seventeen centuries old, by far the oldest Dragon at the Fields of Fire preserve in Romania. Allowing herself to be 'kept' at the preserve had extended her life. By forgoing the routine battles for supremacy of her clan, Sarkany had avoided incurring the life shortening injuries that hastened the demise of most matriarchs and patriarchs of the Dragon clans.

Still, the old fire burned hot in her belly. The roar of the Chinese Fireball off to her left caused her to squint her saurian eyes. She too smelled the interlopers. They were human…but not.

From the trees in front of the Horntail flew the Firebird. All four of the Dragons fell silent as Fawkes flew amongst his kind, the creatures of fire. They watched in wonder as he sang a song of peace and joy. Sarkany and her sisters couldn't understand the words of the Phoenix, but the intent was clear: _Be Calm, For She Has Come_!

Hermione stepped from the forest and the Dragons stilled. Gone was the tumult and anger. Banished was the rage and ferocity. Instead there was a calm obedience to the power of the Daughter of Fire. Their Mistress.

Behind his wife, Harry floated into the clearing. If a Dragon could smile, Sarkany would have. She loved flying. The uninhibited joy to sail the oceans of the sky was her delight. The Son of Air was her friend.

Lowering her head in obeisance, Sarkany gave a low growl. The Fireball, Short Snout and Welsh Green mimicked her submission and soon the low harmonic of the Draconian rumble was reverberating about the clearing.

Hermione smiled. "Good even, my sisters."

.oOo.

**Arena for the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament  
1300 24 November 1995**

"Don't die!"

"Thanks Dora, that's real helpful," Neville replied with a hint of cheek.

Andromeda shoved her daughter out of the way to embrace her new son. While he was wrapped in her firm embrace, she whispered to him, "I know Harry and Hermione have 'stacked the deck', so to say. But you be careful out there."

He nodded into her shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the mother-like hug. Eventually she let him go, sniffing suspiciously. Ted clapped Neville on the shoulder and entreated him, "Take care, son. Or Andi will kill me."

Neville laughed, as was Ted's intention.

Dainty hands wrapped around his arm as Neville's brand new girlfriend made her appearance. Susan was a bit blotchy as she had been crying on and off all morning. She'd been worthless in class and given up attending to lie in her bed, trying to control herself. She'd failed miserably.

Neville gave her a hesitant smile before tentatively leaning in to give her a quick kiss. The Tonks had the courtesy to look away during the all too brief embrace of the young couple.

.oOo.

The contestants were holding the animated model Dragons. Cedric was first with the Swedish Short Snout, then Viktor with the Chinese Fireball, followed by Fleur and the Welsh Green. Neville was bringing up the rear with the Hungarian Horntail.

Cedric was attempting to meditate. "It helps me to stay calm," he told the other contestants.

"You're completely barmy," Neville had murmured.

Fleur was pacing while Viktor sat on a chair, his expression bored.

Cedric was called out by the booming of a cannon. Fixing a jaunty expression on his face – his blanched, sweating, tight face – Cedric headed out to face his doom.

There was enthusiastic cheering as young Diggory took his spot. Shortly, though, the cheering became confused and the crowd fell silent.

"Well, Mister Diggory has his egg in forty two seconds. On to Mister Krum," the remaining three contestants heard Bagman announce.

Continuing to look bored, the Bulgarian bon-bon sighed, slouched to his feet. The cheering went through the same cycle and thirty seconds later a very confused Bagman announced, "Mister Krum has his egg in an even thirty seconds. We are going to take a quick break to ensure that the Dragons are all healthy. We'll continue shortly everyone."

Fleur and Neville exchanged smiles of relief. Hermione had come through as she said she would.

"I do not mind danger," Fleur mentioned, "but Dragons are truly ridiculous."

"Amen," Neville intoned seriously.

"Well, the Dragon Handlers assure me that all is well with our Draconian challengers, so we'll continue. Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Neville gave Fleur a reassuring nod which she returned.

This time the crowd was silent. Twenty five seconds later, Bagman called, "Well. Miss Delacour has her egg in twenty seconds."

The cannon fired for the last time, summoning Neville to his task. Swallowing back the contents of his stomach, Neville left the tent.

.oOo.

Harry and Hermione sat with Andi and Ted Tonks. Dora was in the student section, holding Susan's hand. It would probably be more accurate to say that Dora was having her hand broken while in Susan's vice-like grip.

Hermione had been singing softly under her breath the entire task. She was calling to the Dragons, soothing them the best she could with her words. The crowds were inciting the solitary predators, despite her entreaties of the previous evening. Overhead, Fawkes swooped and soared, adding his own crooning to that of the Daughter of Fire.

Harry only glanced at the rigged 'tasks' every so often. Just like on Halloween night, Harry had a very bad feeling about the day. Something really bad was going to happen and soon.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked. Harry's tension was palpable.

"Something is coming," he remarked absently.

Turning to Hermione he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go aloft to see if I can find what's coming."

She nodded without breaking her song, her eyes conveying her message; _Be Careful_.

He smiled in return, "I will. And I'll be Disillusioned."

The Horntail was herded into place and chained down. Sarkany bristled at the ignominy of the chains so Hermione increased the power in her song.

All the people in the stands could see the Horntail visibly calm. After the golden egg was levitated into position amongst the real Horntail eggs, the Master Dragon Handler nodded to Filch who fired the cannon to summon Neville.

A few seconds later the fourteen year old young man stepped into the ring and froze. Sarkany was glaring at him as if Neville himself was responsible for her humiliation and degradation. As per the plan, Neville stood stock still, waiting.

Hermione increased her song again while mentally calling to Fawkes. The Phoenix increased his own song to the point where the crowd was becoming affected by the soothing effects of Phoenix song.

Sarkany grumbled the Draconian version of 'Oh, well,' and nosed down to her artificial nest, just as the other Dragons had done. With her massive snout, she trundled the golden egg out of the nest and toward Neville.

Following Hermione's directions to the letter, Neville gave the Horntail a deep bow before Summoning the egg. The overlarge gold coloured egg smacked into his hands at the eighteen second mark. Neville Longbottom was in first place of the TriWizard Tournament.

He began to back away when the thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

.oOo.

Harry was soaring high above Hogwarts' grounds, Nemeas about a half mile off to the south. He felt Fawkes singing increase in power and hoped that things were still under control down below. Hermione had talked to the Dragons for well over an hour the other night. She'd explained the Tournament, the task and the purpose of the task. Then she put forth all the reasons why the Mother Dragons should help the humans by providing the false egg and not slaughtering any who dared to approach their invaluable eggs.

"This will protect your unborn hatchlings. You, of course, are strong warriors, but your eggs…they are still vulnerable." She'd had to play to the historic Dragon ego, but in the end, she'd carried the day.

"You could have just ordered them to follow your direction," Harry had observed when they returned to their quarters.

Flinging her shirt to the hamper, Hermione had nodded, "True. But a subjugated Dragon isn't a friend. Just a slave. No Dragon can stomach being a slave for very long."

Flying overhead, Harry wondered if it would be as fun to fly with a quartet of Dragons as it was flying with a Golden Griffin. Probably more so, he smiled to himself.

A rapidly moving dark shadow in the forest caught his attention. He was tempted to ignore it, but the shadow was moving right at the arena for the task.

"Crap," he muttered as he dove lower to investigate.

The lower he flew, the more confused he became. The shadow was impenetrably black, yet it seemed to move and shape over and through the forest. At one hundred feet, he began to feel and hear it.

Cold.

His mother's screams.

Now that he knew what to look for, he saw hundreds of Dementors in the darkness. They were gliding across the forest floor at the pace of a thoroughbred racehorse in the last quarter mile. But around them…what was…?

"Ah fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled up to loop back on himself.

Lethifolds, thousands and thousands of Lethifolds. With a thought, a series of lightning strikes began to cull the Dementors. One by one, the demi-demons exploded to ash as five hundred mega joules of energy at approximately 30,000 degrees centigrade found it's ground through their bodies.

"Too slow, dammit!" he exclaimed. Now a hurricane force wind pummelled the approaching dark creatures. The Lethifolds went to ground, staying under the wind by travelling directly on the ground. The wind affected the Dementors not at all.

Realizing he needed help, he hurtled back to the arena. He first hovered over the staff section. Finding Minerva, he shouted, "Dementors and Lethifolds approaching from the forest! Get everyone out of here!"

Without pausing to see if his orders were being carried out, Harry shot over to his wife. Landing, he laid out the situation for her. Without speaking, she shot her hand in the air and was fire teleported away by the swiftly arriving Fawkes.

She appeared in the Dragon Pens, to find four adult female Dragons, who were sporting for a fight. With a grin, she drew her wand and unlocked the pen doors. Another wand movement and the Dragons were freed of their bindings.

"My sisters, there is work to be done."

Leaping onto Sarkany's neck, she urged her new mount to the skies. In a moment of misplaced comedy, she almost fell off the massive Horntail when Sarkany's wings began flapping. Chagrined, Hermione cast a Sticking charm on her butt to keep her firmly in place.

"To the Forest!"

.oOo.

Harry was frantically casting spells and using his element to try and hinder the advancing horde. He was riding Nemeas, as he was unable to fly while attacking using so many different spells. His Patronus was powerful, but Prongs could only drive away one opponent at time. Conjuring tall walls was ineffective as the Dementors and Lethifolds just swarmed over the obstacles like ants.

Looking to the west, Nemeas sounded his shrieking roar while he wheeled about. Harry couldn't help but smile; the cavalry was coming.

.oOo.

From Sarkany's back, Hermione had an excellent view of the situation. In a rather disturbing realization, the Daughter of Fire saw that the shadowy mass of dark creatures was close to the open lawn of Hogwarts.

"Destroy them!" she commanded the Dragons.

Hermione was forcibly reminded of World War II movie footage from the Battle of Britain when her Horntail mount tilted over and began her dive. Just like the Hawker Hurricanes and the Spitfires of yester year, the Dragons began their attack dives.

The Dementors and Lethifolds were flocking to the castle. Pulled by the multitude of magical auras, they didn't even consider looking up. The lightning had stopped flashing, the wind ended. Only the ethereal stag continued to drive off a few of them.

It is known that not much can affect a Dementor. The only sure fire method of driving off one of the demons is the use of the Patronus charm. This day, Harry added a method to destroy a Dementor: lightning. As did Hermione: Dragon fire.

In unison, all four Dragons opened their mouths and spewed forth the magical fire on the crowd of creatures below them.

A few days later, Hermione would comment that it was fortunate that the Dementors did not know of the Dragons arrival. At least half were incinerated in the first pass. Another quarter on the second pass.

After that, the Dementors took to the skies.

Like all other sentient beings, Dragons have emotions and memories. As such, Dementors have a similar effect on them that they do on humans. Crippling fear coupled with horror caused the Swedish Short Snout to stop flying all together. As the massive beast fell from the skies, Hermione screamed at it, hoping to jar its consciousness.

Out of nowhere, Fawkes flamed into being at the Short Snout's side. Grappling the Dragon on the neck, the Phoenix attempted something unheard of in magical history. He attempted to flame teleport a Dragon.

The Dragon and Phoenix disappeared in a massive ball of fire. Less than a heartbeat later, they arrived on the ground, Fawkes rendered unconscious from his efforts. The Short Snout was dead, though. A massive heart attack had taken her life.

Roaring in rage, Sarkany and her sisters began filling the air with fire. Walls of Dragon fire encircled and hemmed in the flying Dementors. In her own rage at what had been done to the Short Snout, Hermione took control of the Dragon fire. She stoked it hotter than is natural and shaped it into a sphere, the Dementors in the middle.

Slowly, Hermione shrunk the sphere of Dragon fire. With a tight smile, she eventually collapsed it, incinerating the Dementors within.

The crash of thunder directly in her ear nearly deafened her. Turning this way and that, she saw the smoking remains of the last Dementor fluttering to the earth. Finding Harry a quarter mile away, she blew him a kiss in thanks.

Without responding to the kiss, he pointed down to the Lethifolds. The mass of creatures was halfway up the lawn and would soon be at the castle walls. Once more, the Dragons began a dive and once more, incinerated the Dark Creatures.

Five minutes later, it was over. The Dragons and their Mistress landed around the fallen Short Snout. The Welsh Green lifted her massive head and screeched a keening noise that penetrated the castle walls to the west and the densest areas of the forest to the east. After a long moment, the wail of the Dragon faded away and the nesting mothers moved back to their nests.

Sarkany moved boldly to the nest of the Short Snout and smelled the eggs, the other two holding back. With a little snort, the Horntail gently picked up an egg in her mouth and carried it to her own nest, settling it amongst her own clutch. Hermione and Harry watched in amazement as the Fireball and the Welsh Green each took one of the remaining two eggs as their own.

In the wild, the other Dragons would have consumed the carcass of the fallen Short Snout and destroyed her clutch. Because the slain was in service to the Daughter of Fire, though, the fallen Dragon was being honoured by her companions.

"You Ok?" Harry asked his wife.

Wiping the tear from her cheek, Hermione turned away from the Dragons as they resettled in their nests. The Dragon handlers were tentatively returning to bind and secure the mothers until they were to be returned to the preserve the next day.

She shrugged with one shoulder in response to his question. He wrapped his arm around her and muttered, "Yeah. Me neither."

They looked up as they heard a series of brooms fly overhead. Harry squinted in concentration, trying to count the numbers with his enhanced hearing. "Thirty or thirty five, I think. Probably Aurors. Right on time," he finished sarcastically.

Hermione nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. Her silence telling him more than any words could. She felt responsible. The Daughter of Fire had led the Dragons into battle and one of their numbers had been slain as a result.

"It's not your fault."

She turned to her husband, doubt and self-recrimination in her eyes.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he asked.

"You might tell me what I want to hear to make me feel better," she replied in a whisper.

Gently, he took her in his arms and pressed her head to his shoulder. After a long minute she relaxed in his arms. Then the emotion began to flow and Hermione cried. She'd not known the Short Snout's name, but Hermione was the Daughter of Fire and therefore the Dragon was of her clan. Her family. She cried for herself, and the violence in which she had revelled. She cried for the hatchlings who would never know their mother. She cried for her Dragon.

Eventually, the storm of emotion passed and she wiped her face. "Thank you, my love," she murmured against Harry's chest.

"For you, anything," he responded before he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you."

They stood there long, under the eaves of the Forest. The recovered Fawkes crooning a melody of love, healing and grief while Nemeas circled overhead. For now, the danger had passed.

**A/N**

1. I own nothing. Thanks to all who have taken the time to review, I appreciate it.

2. As usual, the status of all my stories can be found on the muggledad fanfiction (dot) net homepage. I usually update weekly.

3. Sarkany is the name of a Hungarian mythological dragon.

4. I seriously thought about ending the chapter right after Hermione calls, "To the Forest!" but that would have been just evil. Hmmm…

5. Recommendation for the chapter is 'Done a Runner' by Fantasyra. It's a fun tale of 'What if Harry'd had a brain?'


End file.
